The L Word
by charizard03
Summary: Being a nerd automatically places you at the bottom of the food chain. Nope. Not true. That's if your Santana Lopez. Because being hot and smart at the same, time gives you power and control on everything. But what happens when she cannot control one thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ok, I'm bored… what?! Are you telling me to get a life? That I gots to gets my shit straight out?! How bouts …Hell to the fucking no. nobody gets to say what I need to do. Hells, nobody messes with the greatest HBIC in this loser side of town. Yeah yeah you tell me to stop being ghetto cause Lima Heights Adjacent is where rich people lives and it's no where near the other side of town. Fine. But this is me. What can I say? I love being a bitch and my friends love me for me. Yes, I have friends you idiot. What did you think? I am a bitch but I aint heartless. Jeez…I don't give a flying fuck what people say around school, I keeps it realz, OK. They can spread anything they want. They're rumors for a reason. They spread news about me being a slut, spreading my legs to whom ever wants to access this hot piece of shit or that I got a new pair of boobs over summer vacation or that I am pregnant, well that's not me its my best friend Brittany. That was days before summer vacation. I'm already in Miami when B called me. I wanted to go back but B said Puck's got it covered. She had a false alarm but her loser boyfriend Wheels was shit scared. When he first heard the rumor he immediately broke off with B and rants why they can't be together anymore. That he cannot be a teenage dad. Blah blah blah. Bullshit. It's just a false alarm moron. Say what the fuck?! So he keeps banging my girl, oh wait… he just lies there and let Britt's do all the job. Funfuckintastic. Bravo robot boy, well guess what, I'll make your life miserable. Wait till schools starts. You are now listed to my black book. Anyone who messes with my friends, especially my family will have to deal with me.

I always carry my little black book, inspired by one of my favorite manga, Death Note, where I write the names of those people who needs straightening up. They don't die automatically like in the story but I plan on what to do to them and how long till I decided to stop. I just pull some strings and then, Huala! People were being thrown in the dumpsters, slushies flying out of nowhere, etc.

For my dearest best friend's ex douche bag boyfriend, I already choose the people to do the job. Advance orders has been a rainbow shower of slushies being thrown in your sorry excuse of a face Artie Abrams. Yes asshole, rainbow, cause you will be getting seven fucking slushies everyday, yes I mean every fucking day at school you idiot, until I make it stop or you get pneumonia and die in your hospital bed. Do not complain dickhead, I'm giving you the weekends off except for the occasional egging of your bedroom window. That is what you get from making my Britt Britt cry. I love her like a sister and I will say it again, nobody, I mean nobody messes with my friends.

So okay, school's less than 2 weeks, (yey seniors!) meaning, I'm stuck in our house from that time. Well I just arrived three days ago from my grandparent's beach house in Miami. I kinda like to spend my vacation there and be with the old folks because I missed them so much. They cannot visit us here in Lima that much because of work. And it sucks because I have school so I made a promise to my grandparents that I will stay with them all though out summer vacation, except this year because of what I found about Britt. She was a mess when she called me. It's so heartbreaking. I re-booked my flight back two weeks earlier than planned. They were sad on me leaving earlier but understand that Britt needs her best friend. When I arrived at Britt's she was still a mess and made mental note to talk to Puck. God, she looked like someone kicked a puppy, and ran down by a taco truck to think they broke up for almost two months. She really must like that asshole. I stayed with her because she cries from time to time. I left her this afternoon because she's doing OK and her parents are looking after her. I told her that I will be back tomorrow morning so we can have breakfast together. Some bestie bonding time. I really need to go home coz I can already feel my mom's wrath for not telling her what is happening to her other daughter, Britt. Thankfully my father was already there and I didn't need to repeat the story twice coz I know my father will corner me and will insist that I re tell the full details of what I will tell my mom, not that they don't speak to each other. They just missed me so much from being away for too long. They were so worried and hoped that everything will be fine again for B.

My family's very understanding and open-minded which made them cool. Hell they even convinced me to come out of the closet and I was like, Jesus fucking Christ! what are they talking about?! I was 12! 12 for crying out loud! I haven't even had my period yet and they're talking about coming out of the closet! What the fuck right?! Well, don't get me wrong. I love my parents to bits but sometimes they really, really need some filter. So yeah, they knew I'm into girls before I do. Cool, no more parents' drama. Thank god. They say that they have a strong feeling about me playing on the other team since I was five years old. Yes five. Don't ask me, ask them. They always bring me to the park on a weekend when I was younger and that's where I met Brittany. We just click and it was history. She was always bullied not because she's stupid but because she's so nice that cotton candy will not melt in her mouth. And me as her best friend kicked, punched or hurt those assholes with my vicious vicious words. What, I'm a bad ass. Deal with it.

So you might be wondering if me and Britt had or have a romantic relationship, right? Yeah I know what's running through your dirty mind you perv. Well to answer your question, no. seriously. What? You cannot believe that I didn't fall in love with her? Well, deal with it. She's a bicorn, and I'm a Lebanese, her words not mine. We're just that close. She's like my sister. She's always there to make my day brighter.

Ugghhh…I can't wait for school to start. What? You're not excited? Well I am. I enjoyed every class. I'm not in Cheerios like Brittany. I was but I quit because I enjoy the extra time that I get. It's like I let all the finished lectures for the day to sink in me and I just like to have my world for a while away from these losers well except from my Britt Britt and our friends from glee club. We kick asses' last nationals and we need to defend our title this year. Oh, need to talk to hobbit about that. Nah, I'll just wait for school to start. Got to finish this book series. Again. What?! Why are you always questioning me? Can't I be a hot and sizzling HBIC and enjoy my books? I loves to reads. They always answer questions you cannot get from other people. They give you facts about things you don't know. Books take you somewhere you've never been before. It expands my imagination and creates a whole new world full of fun and adventures. Like this book. Who haven't read Harry Potter, right?!

So OK, I confess. I'm Santana Diabla Lopez, I stand by my name. Hot, sexy, beautiful, wealthy, HBIC teenager that can get anything she wants. Oh, also I'm a nerd. I wear black trimmed eyeglasses. I have contact lenses but they are a bitch to put especially when I'm in a hurry so I opted for the glasses. Makes me more sexy and bad ass at the same time. I also wear comfortable clothes meaning, no skirts. I gave them up when I left the Cheerios. Coach can burn them and add to her master cleanse. Eww yuck I remembered that disgusting juice's taste. Ughhh…it's like socks from military camp. Gross.

Ok bitches. Your queen needs her some sleeps. Breakfast with my Britts tomorrow. Needs the energy for an early morning drama and plan his ex boyfriend's memorial for when school starts, your BAMF HBIC will play. *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Itallic- coversations

Regular- thoughts

_Stop it._

_Stop what?_

_Sanny bear, I know what do running that pretty little head of yours._

Am I that obvious? _What are you saying Britt Britt?_

_She glares at me and I just sit there trying to ignore it._

_I'm saying that stop plotting things to hurt Artie. He's just scared like me and he didn't mean those words that he said to me._

_Britt, are you shitting me right now? Didn't mean it? If that douche bag didn't mean what he said and then why did he suggest you go to the clinic and fix it so that you can go back being fucking normal and then breaks up with you even though it's just a false alarm?. _

_I know I'm s-_

_Don't give me that bullshit B. you know that you are not like that. You're special and you know it. Your 4.0 GPA proves it. You just don't like people to know you're a genius. Hell we're both geniuses. We're both accelerated but we refused so that we'll be with our friends and enjoy every school year._

_Yeah I know but-_

_But what?_

_I know that I'm smart. I had a relationship with an ass, I got it, I am still sad but I will get through it because of you, my family, and your family. But you know what? I don't regret what I had with Artie. You k-, stop rolling your eyes on me woman._

She playfully snaps at me but still continued talking.

_You know why? Because I like him, or thought I love him. Yeah I loved him and it's a wonderful feeling. Except for the heartache after, but yeah. It's good. Hmmmm… You should try it. _

_What?_

_Yeah, I think you should try it. Love. Be in a relationship Sanny._

_Seriously?_

_Yup! _Making a popping sound.

_You're kidding right? Santana Lopez, Facebook status, in a relationship? How bouts, no B. that's just twisted. I don't want to be in a relationship. I don't do relationships. I enjoy my freedom you know that._

She just nods her head.

_I like being single. I can do everything I want. Free as a bird. I don't like being controlled. I control people not the other way around._

_I know Sanny bear but it doesn't mean that you will have to control each other when you're in a relationship. It's called give and take not controlling. _

_Yeah I know but I can't imagine being all mushy and stuff and you know I'm not the "giver" type of person unless they're you and they're family. I take everything that I can get. I'm selfish._

_You're not. You know that. _

I made a growling noise. She knows me so well. Ugh.

_You're just scared on what love can do to you._

Wait, what? I didn't reply instead I stuff my cheeseburger with fries and extra ketchup while Britt took a disgustingly large bite of her ten layered pancake tower which she covered every layer with a healthy amount of butter and maple syrup. It's like there's a fucking pool of maple syrup in her plate where Nemo and Dory can swim and don't forget the whipped cream with chocolate syrup on top. Her plate screams diabetes. I can't help but to stare at it.

_San…_ she's eating that?

_Saaaannnnyyyyy… _how can she eat that?

_Sanny_ _bear… _thank god she's into dancing to help burn those sugar.

_SANTANA! _I was awaken from my internal calculations on how many calories from sugar and how long Britt can burn those calories out of her body. She was looking at me and knowing her, she knew what I was thinking. It's like she's psychic.

_Wh- what?_

She just stares at me and I know she's waiting for my answer. I huff and just gave in.

_B, I'm not thinking about that shit right now ok. I know it's inevitable and one day I will find my lobster but right now? I'm focusing on other things. Important things like college, being successful and stuff. Being in a relationship or being in love is not one of my priorities right now. The L word fuck things up. It's like the meteor that fell down on earth and made the dinosaurs extinct or like a star that explodes and created a black hole that sucks everything. You know what I'm saying Britt? But, if I find one, you will be the first to know. You know that right?_

_Yeah I know. But just remember that if you find someone attractive other than me, coz I know that I'm smoking hot just like you, and you feel a connection? Not just an energy exchange. I swear to God if you ever bring that thing again I'm going to bring LT in your house and you will read him his Scientology book before his bedtime._

I just smirked at her and she just shakes her head.

_Just to let you know, again, that I'm here for you. I will help you get your lobster girl._

_Awww…. Thanks B. Love you…_

_Love you, too Sanny Bear. Always. _

We hugged each other and laughed so hard because of our silliness and didn't care about the other customers in the coffee shop. We continued talking until late afternoon about activities that we can do before school starts.

We're on our way home when my mom texted me to buy ingredients for brownies cause we ran out at home. One of her friends is requesting her to bring some at work because my mom makes the best brownies ever. I always asked her for the recipe but she says it's a secret and she'll give it to me when the time comes. Oh well.

Britt's house's on the other street so she tagged along to the grocery store and she also needs to buy Lord Tubbington chewing gums because he just quit smoking and needs gum to distract him from his cravings. Weird.

I was reading the nutritional facts of Nutella coz that shits the bomb. No household shouldnt be out of Nutella. Nuh uh. It's a necessity. Period. I got five of them. I still have three at home but you cannot be confident about Nutella. Nope. Britt's getting dots and skittles. That's her Nutella. She loves it so much that she makes it the toppings of her pizza and I even witnessed her putting it in her omelet one morning. Yuck. No wonder she's always full of energy. Her sugar intake's crazy. So I was waiting for her while she hoards her candies when I heard an interesting conversation between two people.

_Honey, we just got here yesterday. Please don't be like that? I don't want to see you sad. Please? It's breaking my heart. You will eventually like it here. _

I can hear the younger girl stomping her feet.

_But mom, I just don't see the point of me moving here. I can just stay with Aunt Steph or one of my friends' and finish highs cool in Texas. _

_You know that your father's assigned here. It's a great opportunity for him. For us. And besides, this is where we originally lived. We just moved back in. Maybe you'll meet your old friends from school. I don't really see the problem of us going back._

Her mom calmly explains.

_Mom, you know that I don't have friends here._ The girl deadpans.

_I'm not so sure about that honey._

_Uuuuggghhhhh… Fine. But you need to buy me more bacon._

I cannot help a loud snicker from hearing that but I need to control it immediately because they stopped talking for a while knowing that someone was listening to them.

_Sweetie, didn't you see the chest freezer in the basement? Half of it was bacon. I think we can even supply the neighborhood._

_Oh, I guess I'll be fine then. Thanks mom._

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

I can't help but to cry laughing out loud! I'm clutching my midsection and almost rolling on the floor of the grocery from laughing so hard. Seriously, who would stock half or their chest freezer at home with freaking bacon? Unless you have a business or you're a hoarder that's acceptable but just to consume it…wow… lol! Are they preparing for the end of the world? I felt someone fast approaching me. But I'm still crouching on the floor and continue to laugh.

_You know, it's rude to listen to other people's conversation and then laugh so loud that people from the other part of town can hear you. _

I still didn't look up cause I'm still suppressing my laughter and maybe I'm a little embarrassed from listening so I just suck up lots of air and stopped breathing to help me to control laughing.

_I'm sorry. I just… _

Wrong move. Once I let the air leave my lungs I continued laughing. I can feel the death glare of the person on me and she was about to lunge at me when her mother called her.

_Sweetie, what are you doing? We need to go home. I forgot to plug the chest freezer in the basement. _

I feel the girl tensed hearing that her mom forgot to plug the chest freezer containing her precious bacon.

_What?! Mom! How could you!_

_Oh sweetie, enough of that. Lets just hurry home and save your bacon. _

I've never seen someone moved so fast like that I'm my life. All I saw was a flash of blond hair as I tried to stand up.

_Hey san, can you- what happened to you? Are you hurt? Oh my God you were crying! Where's the asshole? Tell me! I'll kick his ass! San! Why are you laughing?_

I looked at her and she was pouting. I can't help but giggle because of her being so adorable.

_Uhm. No B. I'm not hurt. I was crying a while ago from laughing so hard. I just heard someone tell some silly joke and it was fucking hilarious. Oh my, we need to head home. My mom's already asking where I am and she thinks that I already drowned in coffee. Lets?_

_Lets._

_Mom, I'm home!_

_In the kitchen baby girl!_

I saw my mom stirring something in the pot and oh boy it smells delicious. My mouth's already watering. I kissed her and sneak a peek of what's in the pot.

_Hey mom you need some help? That smells amazing by the way._

_Oh thank you Santanita. Don't worry. I've got everything covered. Why don't you set up the table? Your Papi will arrive soon._

_Got it!_

_Good evening my beautiful family!_

My dad arrived just a few minutes and I can't help laugh at his silliness. I ran to him for a hug and kissed his cheeks. I need to tip toe coz my dad's a foot taller than me. Why didn't I get his height? I got mine from mom but I'm taller than her.

_Good evening Papi! How's work?_

_Good evening Mija. Well, not as stressful as last week just some rounds and clinic hours today. How about you? How's Bumblebee doing? _

_She's better. We had breakfast together and talked about silly stuffs. _

_Dinner is now served! Come here you two before the food gets cold!_

My mom called.

_Silly stuffs?_

Ugh! Why did I say that! My dad's prying again. This is not good.

_What are you two talking about?_

Oh here it goes. Tag team partners. Maribel and Antonio Lopez vs. Santana Lopez.

_Nothing mom. Dad's just asking about B. she's doing better than when I arrived a few days ago. _

I took a large bite of the enchilada because my mom's a great cook. Its runs in our blood.

_Oh thank god she's ok now. Cant help but to worry after what you've told us._

Pfff. That was close.

_How's breakfast with her?_

Not.

_Uhm, it went well._

_What did you talked about?_

I swear. It's like my mom and dad's doing mental telepathy.

_Oh just school and stuff._

_What stuff?_

I really can't win this. Damn_._

_Shewantsmetotrytobeinarelationship_

I mumbled.

_Say what Mija? Did you get that Antonio?_

_No, I didn't honey. What was it again Mija?_

Oh kill me now.

_I said, B wants me to try being in a relationship. Like a real one._

My dad's choking with his food while mom's eyes became watery. Is she going to cry?

Oh god. What's with my family?

_That's great Mija! You know that your mom and I supports in everything that you do. _Still recovering from choking. _We know you will find the best lobster girl in the sea just like me to your mom._

_Uh, thanks Papi?_

_Oh Santanita…_

Here goes mom…Oh my God! She's crying!? Like really mom?

_Yes Mami? _I asked tiredly.

_My baby girl's all grown up. Look at you talking about relationships .I'm so proud of you. Then you will find a really nice girl and you will ask her to be your girlfriend and be so so in love with each other… _talks dreamily.

Ugh… kill me now…

_…and you will spend so much time together and then you two will be engaged and then you will get married then you will have a bab-_

_Ok whoa. I will stop you there Mami. That's too much. I only told you what B wants me to do. It doesn't mean that I agreed to her idea._

_Wait what?_

_Mami…_

_But we think that's a great idea! Don't get us wrong Mija but we really want to see our baby girl all mushy. You haven't brought home a nice girl except for Brittany of course but she's not counted because she's family._

My dad's pouting like a five-year old. And I though I'm talking to adults.

_We want to see our little girl in love and not buried with books._

_Oh thanks mom_. I deadpanned.

_No, no. I know you love your books but you should know that there's life outside of those stories. Those stories are fantasies of writers that they cannot have in reality so they make it possible through their writings. But you as a reader should be smarter than that. Knowing you, you are very smart. You can get ideas from those books but remember that anything in life is possible. Don't live the life of some character in a book. Create your own story. Don't be scared. Me and your Papi will be here to help._

_I guess you're right mom…_

_That's true Santanita. So if ever you found your lobster, wear protection._

_Papi!_

_Antonio!_

Mom and I shouted at the same time. He really needs some filter. Ugh!

_Mami, Papi, thank you for the support but as what I told you and B, I don't agree with the idea of being in a relationship. I'm focusing with my priorities right now like college. The L word can wait. And besides, I like my freedom and the attention I get from people when I walk down the streets._

I smugly said.

_Whatever you say, Mija._

_Thanks though guys. I love you._

_We love you too baby girl._

_Oh Antonio! Did you know that…_

I continued to devour my dinner while I tuned out my parents for a while they're talking about something but I'm so enjoying my mom's enchiladas. Heaven in my mouth. Hmmm… yum…

_That's a great idea! Exclaimed my dad._

_But I don't think our schedule or theirs would match this week. Rain check?_

_Ok I'll just send them a message to know on what day would be convenient for all of us to meet. _

_That would be wonderful honey!_

After doing the dishes, we all watched tv until I heard my dad loudly snored. I went to my room and took a quick shower and texted B a good night. I turned off the lights and I blankly stared at the ceiling filled by glow in the dark stars that Britt and I attached one boring afternoon leaving us with stiff necks the other day but it was worth it every time I stare at them at night. I love glow in the dark stickers. Hmmmm… love. Some waits for a long time. Some are lucky to find theirs at a young age. But some were unfortunate and live their life alone. Well, I don't like the latter. Hmm…I'll just wait or maybe I already met the one but right now, I need to sleep. Night bitches!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

This is not happening. This. is. not. fucking. possible!

I run out of nutella! I swear I still have three yesterday! How could this be happening?! Did someone steal it? OMG! Even my secret stash was gone! Coffee. I need coffee. I need to clear my mind. I need to focus.

After my third cup or what my mom called a "coffee bowl" I realized my dad asked me yesterday if he could borrow my nutella because he want to surprise mom at work with breakfast because she'll be out early. They work in the same hospital as my dad's the head surgeon and my mom's the head nurse. They met in high school. So fucking sweet. But wait, how many did he need? It's all gone? Maybe he's going to feed the entire hospital staff. Pffff… I'll just buy again. No big deal. But before I go, another coffee would be perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Heeeeeeeeeeeey Beeeeee!_

_Heeeeeeyyyy Saaannnnyyy Beeeaaaarrr! _Brittany mimicked_. Good morning or should I say afternoon! What's up?_

_Ha-ha. Funny you know I'm not a morning person. I woke up at 11 so it's still considered morning. I was about to go to the grocery coz eventually, Papi decided to surprise mom with breakfast and used my nutella. He didn't tell me that he'll also make the entire hospital staff breakfast. So here I am, at your house, asking my bestest best friend in the whole wide world, if you want to go with me to the grocery to buy my precious nutella and buy other things that we will need in our annual sleepover party tomorrow before the school starts?_

I said cheerfully in one go.

_How much coffee did you drink? _

_Four?_

Her eyebrow arched.

_Ok six! I had six coffees! Jeez…_

_You had six coffees and it's not even 1pm. No wonder you're buzzing with energy._

I'm pouting at her while she's laughing at me.

_Brrrrriiiiiittttt…. You know I need my coffee before I could function properly in the morning… _I whined.

_Fine. _Still laughing._ But you owe me lunch. _

She's still giggling as she grabbed her purse and closed their door and I can't help but to give her my mega watt smile showing my perfect set of teeth while jumping up and down. Ok no more coffee till tomorrow.

We arrived at the grocery and went straight to the items that we would need for tomorrow's annual sleep over. We decided to split the items that we'll be getting. Britt's getting the snacks while I go for the ingredients that I'll need for our dinner. I'm on my way to the frozen section to get Rachel's turkey burgers and Mercedes' tots when I saw a girl about our age looking through the fridge containing dairy items. She has a short blond hair, just bellow her earlobe which she kept with a white head band. She's also wearing a yellow sundress with white stripes pattern that falls above her knees and a white ballet flats. Wow, she's hot. I haven't seen her face yet. Well time to find out. She's was getting cream cheese in the fridge when I got there.

_Hi! Uhm, Are you new here? _I greeted

She reached for the item and turned slowly to look who the person talking to her and holy crap, she's gorgeous. Like freaking gorgeous. I can't help but stare.

_ ?_ Uhm kind of. 

She's a little uncertain but she gave a small smile and I swear to God all the air just left my body. She looks like an angel. Dear lord am I in heaven? Am I dead? If so, please forgive me for all the sins that I have committed. Please take care of my family, my friends, my-

_Uhm? Hello?_

She was waving her hand in front of my face because I'm still staring. She was pointing in my face and she's giggled shyly.

_Uhm I think there's umm …_

She's pointing at the side of my mouth and I was awaken from daydreaming and unconsciously wiped the side of my mouth. Drool. I'm drooling. Omg can the ground open up and swallow me whole right now!? I can feel all the blood rushing up my face, blushing like an idiot. Ugh!

_Oh, oh my, I'm sorry. That's umm.. That's so embarrassing… _I said while quickly wiping my drool.

_Well it's ok. No need to worry._

She's smiling. My my my…

I turned to see what's inside her cart and, wait what!? Bacon? I can't help but to chuckle at the memory of the girl addicted to bacon. She was looking at me and her brows furrowed but still have a small smile remaining on her lips like she's thinking what's funny.

_I'm sorry I just can help it. I remembered something about that_, pointing at the bacon _and just can't help but umm laugh at the memory. Sorry… _I said, still giggling.

Her eyes went wide and she was on full scowl. I think I saw steam coming out her nose. I slowly stopped laughing as I saw her glaring at me as if she's about to eat me alive, not that I mind though, ugh! Stop with the dirty thoughts. The angel in front of me turned into one of the devil's advocate. I think she's about to kill me.

_YOU!_ She shouted. I'm startled as she continued. All my previous thoughts vanished.

_Me? _I asked innocently.

_You were the girl last week who's snooping around and was on the floor laughing aren't you!_

My eyes were almost popping out of the sockets while she rants about what happened last time in the grocery store. I feel self-conscious because I swear that the all people in the area can hear her screaming at me. I raised my hands in defense as I try to explain.

_I'm so- _I tried to apologize but she cut me off.

_Are you here to mock me again huh? Are you going to tease me because of me buying bacon!? Or are you just going to make fun of me because you're not finished rolling on the floor while laughing your fat ass out!?_

_Whoa there missy, I didn't know it was you._ I defended._ I was about to explain myself when your mom called you._

_Oh really now? All I can remember was you! Laughing! Out! Loud!_

_Hey! Jeez, stop shouting. I'm trying to explain here, ok?_ My bitchiness coming out._ I know it was rude to listen to other people's conversation but I was just caught up with it ok? I never thought it would be you because look at you, I thought that the girl talking to her mom would be so fat that if she jumps in the ocean the whales will start singing "We are Family" with the amount of bacon stored in their chest freezer. _

Oops.. The blonds' eye went wide. Her anger doubled. I think I hit a nerve. I need to fix this.

_I didn't mean that. I -_

I didn't finish my sentence as a hand was flying fast and hard straight to my face.

PAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!

What the fuck!? Oh no you don't!

PAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!

I slapped her back with the same intensity. No words came out of my mouth. We both share the same expression. Shocked, eyes wide, mouth hanging open and touching our injured cheek. I can hear ringing in my ears.

_Santana!_

Brittany called and was fast approaching me. The shorter blond was first to recover. She glared at me, didn't say a word and just bolted right out of the store.

_Santana! Santana! What happened!? Oh my God what happened to your face? _

I'm still shaken from the slap the blond gave me. Brittany's looking at me full of concern.

_Uhm. I'll tell you later B. Uhm, did you get what we need?_ I said shaking

She nods. Eyes full of questions and concern. I'm still composing myself. Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Let's pay for these and head for lunch. Ok? Let's go? Breadstix?_ I suggested.

She nods and we head to the cashier.

The car ride to Breadstix was full of tension.

We arrived at the restaurant and the staffs easily spotted us form the door. They all knew us and we waved at them and smiled. We're seated at our favorite booth in the corner of the restaurant. We didn't have to place our orders because we always get the same menu item every time we go there. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a bitch to everyone but I always treat people who work in restaurants nicely. I have so much respect for them because what they do is no joke. They take orders and deal with bitchy attitudes but still have a smile plastered on their faces. They carry heavy food trays, clean the table and then set it up again while we sit there and eat. Also, I watched a tv show, showing hidden camera videos where servers and cooks doing nasty things on the food they serve to bitchy, insensitive customers, so if you are one, beware and be nice, ok?

Ok. So, Brittany's looking at me. She's patiently waiting. Knowing better not to disturb Snix, my alter ego from coming out or hell will reign on earth. I sat in front of her, concentrating at the paper liner in front of me, letting thousands of thoughts run through my head. Contemplating. Weighing. Then I looked at her. Straight in the eyes, I said.

That bitch's dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Late lunch with Brittany went well, I think. B looks scared listening to me as I told the complete story calmly while smiling because she knows that no one fucking slaps Santana Lopez and gets easily with it.

We went to our house to store the items we bought for tomorrow's annual all girls sleep over. I know it will be an epic one because it would be our last as high school students.

Britt was eating dots while I prepare dinner. I'm making lasagna, as per B's request.

My mom arrived home first kissing us both on the cheeks.

_Buenas tardes mis hermosas bebés. Everything ok?_

_Si mami. I prepared us dinner. It's in the oven on low._

_Oh thank you Santanita. Cómo estás Bumblebee? _

_I'm doing better Mama L. Thanks to this one. _Unconsciously poking my injured cheek with her finger.

_OW! B! That hurts! _I glared at her.

_Ops! Sorry Sanny bear… _Britt said apologetically.

My mom just laughs at our silliness not knowing her daughter was bitch slapped a while ago by a girl who got hots for bacon. Seriously. She's a genius slapper. I can still remember her delicate hand connecting to my face. Oh her finger marks still on my cheeks. Those fingers slowly sliding down… oh stop it! Let me remind you. She hit you. Hard!But I cannot deny she's hot though. Damn... Hmmm…

My inner thoughts distracted by mom calling us at the dinner table. Unfortunately, Papi's caught up in the hospital for an emergency surgery.

After dinner, Britt and I went to my room to watch tv. She's going to sleep in because it's late and I know that she's been keeping something to herself for a while now. We were lying in bed.

_Ok, spit it out B. I know you want to say something. _I pressed.

She's hesitating but speaks up.

_Santana..._

Ok this is serious. She called me by my full name. I sat up and crossed my legs.

_Yes B?_

_Don't be mad at me ok?_

She copied my position. I nod and looked at her as serious as she looks at me.

_I know what you're thinking, about the girl who bitch slapped you. Just, don't make a permanent decision based on temporary feelings. I know you wouldn't kill that girl because you can't and I know you're scared of blood and I won't let you. You know my stand against violence. If you're going to hunt her like a deer in the forest like what you're thinking now because she slapped you and nobody has ever slapped you like ever. I'm asking you, don't do it because it's your fault that she hit you._

_But B! It fucking hurts! My face still stings! Even though she's really pretty and hot, I cannot let her walk away with it! She fucking needs to learn a lesson!_

_Well you slapped her too. You're even and besides, you don't know where she is. Wait…_

_What?_

_You didn't tell me she's pretty. You left that one out! Spill or I'll ask LT to come here and have a sleepover with us!_

_Oh? Didn't I tell you that? _

_Nope. _With a popping sound.

_Oh. Ok she's pretty._

_And?_

_She's hot…_

_Aanndd…?_

_Seriously B?_

_Yes, Sanny, seriously._

_Oh come on B! _I whined.

She looked at me and I saw her reach for her phone pressing the number three on speed dial. She sets it on loud-speaker. After four rings, the other line picks up.

_Meow…_

What the fuck!? She's serious!? She called-

_Good evening Lord Tubbington! How's my baby? Did you have your dinner already?_

_Meowww…._

_Good boy… did you brushed your teeth because I saw them yesterday and it still looks yellowish from all the nicotine you got from smoking and I don't think you drinking Dr. Pepper will help because you know that Dr. Pepper is not a dentist. I will set up an appointment to your real dentist for bleaching, ok?_

_Meoooooooow…_

_Very good. Now, I know you're sleepy but I want you to come here at Sant-_

I pressed end and said

_Ok fine! Jeez Britt! You got LT a phone!?_

_Uhm, no. That was my old phone that I let him use for emergency. Stop distracting me, now, spill._

She had her arms crossed in her midsection taking no shit from me.

_Ok fine! She's pretty, she's hot…_

Britt's looking at me, eyebrow arched, waiting for me to continue. I huff and took a deep breath as I recalled the girl's features then I continued…

_She got this, short layered blond hair that falls just below her earlobe. Her voice. Her voice has this deep, raspy sound that's so sexy to hear like she just woke up and you just wanted her to talk and talk forever. Her eyes. She got eyes like I've never seen before. Hazel…mixture of gold, green, and brown. Like there's a starburst of gold in her eyes. And her face, her face is perfect… like an angel…_

I was miles away in dreamland, describing the pretty blond when something soft hit me. Brittany was holding one of my pillows sporting an evil grin.

_What the..!? B! _

_Yes, Sanny bear?_

_You'll pay for that!_

She's screaming while running around the room as I grabbed my pillow and start smacking her. She jumps into my bed and I joined her and continued our pillow fight. We're laughing so hard as we beat each other that we didn't notice my mom entered the room.

_Mija! Brittany! What are you two doing! _

We stopped midfight looking wide-eyed at my mom approaching the bed with a disapproving look on her face.

_I'm sorry mom. B and I was just having-_

Then I felt a pillow hit me. Mom was grinning like an idiot while holding her own pillow.

_Yes Mija?_

_Mami! Ahhhhhhhh!_

She and Britt joined forces and continued to assault me. Two against one. Oh boy…

We heard someone coughing and we stopped. Dad was leaning on the door, arms crossed, shaking his head. Mom, B, and I looked at each others appearance. Our pillows raised over our heads. Hair disheveled with a few feathers from the pillows sticking out. We can't help but laugh at each other. Dad's still at the door with a serious expression. Mom just pouts at my dad and all he could do was to shake his head and smile. Dad and mom told us that its time for bed as they left my room. B and I cleaned ourselves and headed for bed. I turned off the lights as we lay there looking at the glow in the dark stars. After sometime, Britt spoke softly.

_S? Are you still awake?_

_Yes B? Why?_

Silence.

_B?_

_Nothing. I'll just tell you in the morning. Night San._

_Ok. Night B._

_Good night, bitches! *wink*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks guys for following the story. :)_

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

I woke up at around nine and I know that B was already up for her six am run. I usually join her but I was feeling a little lazy this morning though I know she tried to wake me up and just left me after telling her to go ahead. I came down stairs and saw dad, mom, and B at the kitchen having breakfast. It's Sunday and it's my parents off.

_Morning_… I sleepily greeted. My hair looking like a lion's mane.

It's still early for me and I'm not a morning person. Everybody knows it. One of the reasons I quit the Cheerios was because of the ungodly hours of practice. We need to wake up at five in the morning and be at school at 5:30 for a thirty minute warm up before the two-hour practice. Thank God I survived training. I'm not worried about B because she's like an energizer bunny. She keeps going and going and going… Crazy sugar intake. Me, I need coffee to function. About three cups before I become a normal person or else, all you can hear is me mumbling or you taste my wrath.

_Morning Mija._

_Morning Sanny Bear!_

They greeted.

_Here… _My dad offered me coffee and goes back to reading his newspaper.

I sipped my coffee before saying,

_Hhhaasss dhhhh_

I mumbled. Only my family can understand me in the morning.

_Welcome baby girl. There's still more from where that came from…_

_Hmmm…_

_Here's your toast and eggs mija.._

_Hhhaass mmhhh…_

_Oh wait, I'll get the bacon. It's in the oven._

As I heard that word I can't help but to groan. Brittany's silently laughing at me and my parents are looking at us as if they missed an inside joke.

_Is there something wrong with the bacon mija? Don't you like bacon? I thought you like bacon?_

My mom said as I slam my head, still groaning, at the kitchen table, thank God I didn't wear my glasses while Britt's laughing so loud and clutching her stomach. She's trying to control her laughter as she tries to explain why we're acting like that. My parents are looking at each other, then at Britt.

_Oh Mama L, Papa L, San here over heard a conversation in the grocery store about __**bacon.**__ This girl is trying to tell her mom to buy her __**bacon**__ to pacify her for I don't know why. Then her mom told the girl that they have stored half of their chest freezer with __**bacon**__… Sanny laughed so loud that __**bacon**__ girl was about to pounce just about when her mom came looking for her…_

Does she need to emphasize on that word? Ugh… I face palmed. B continues…

_Then yesterday, she met the girl, face to face and I think she's attracted to her until the slaps giving incident. But I think Sanny's in denial._

Brittany finished with her mega watt smile.

_What?! _Me and my parents said at the same time.

_Slaps giving? _My parents asked

_In denial?! _I said.

_Oh. Slaps giving because bacon girl slapped Sanny bear for being rude and Sanny here, slaps her back on instinct. Slaps giving._

B's still smiling at my surprised parents after defining the term she used.

_Oh, that's why you flinched yesterday after Bumblebee poked your cheek. Am I right baby B?_

_Yup! _B answered with a popping sound still smiling. Me, sending death glares at her.

_That's very rude Mija._

I whipped my head in his direction as my dad disapproves my attitude.

_But Papi! She freaking hit me!_

_Language Mija. You should control your rage. Hey Bumblebee, does this girl look nice?_

_PAPI! _I said irritated

_Oh shush you Santanita. I want to know, too._

_Seriously, Papi?! Mami?!_

_Oh Papa L, I didn't see her but…_

B, stalling for a second looking at me and back to my parents with a serious expression. My parents anxiously waiting. Oh this is not good! I closed my eyes, shook my head and continued drinking coffee to calm my nerves.

_As per what Sanny bear here described her yesterday, she looks…_

My parents are holding their breaths.

_…stunningly gorgeous._

Brittany's grin's so big and my parents sighed and sport a dreamy look on their face. I nearly spit the coffee I'm drinking as I looked at them with my "What the fuck?!" face.

_Oh Santanita, my baby girl, why did you slapped that poor girl. _Mom's shaking her head._ You should have brought her home!_

My dad nods in agreement still with a dreamy look on his face. I can't believe this! Oh god. I drank the last of my coffee and went for a refill before speaking.

_Mami, Papi, can we please stop this conversation? _Sounding defeated_._

_And you! _Accusingly pointing at B, who's still grinning.

_I'll get back to you later._

I gave them my famous glare that any one who receives it will cower down, but they just laughed it off.

_Not cool guys… _I said while pouting. My parents are still laughing as B changed the topic knowing that I cannot handle my embarrassment early in the morning. Oh, how I love my best friend. Not that kind! Jeez...

_Hey San, do you know what time will they arrive later for the sleep over?_

And with that the topic came to an end. Wooo…! Mom started to clean up the remnants of breakfast while dad answers the cross puzzle. Both still have a dreamy look on their faces.

_Oh, Hobbs, left me a message saying they will all arrive at one for our Game of Thrones marathon. _

_Great! Do you think that we have enough snacks for the entire duration of the series?_

_I think so B. I mean we can still order pizza or whatever fast food we want, right?_

_Hmmm… I guess your right. Mama L? do you have any brownies left?_

_I'm sorry honey but your dad here, ate all of it._

Mom pointing at my dad with a straight face. B's lower lip slowly pokes out, looking at dad with her puppy dog eyes while he gives a sheepish smile. How old were they again?

_But don't worry Bumblebee. I'll make more of them before we head out. We're meeting our friends from high school this afternoon for a mini reunion so you guys will have the house until late. But not so late because school starts tomorrow._

_Thanks Mama L! You're the best! B exclaimed._

_No worries Bumblebee. Anything for you. _My mom smiling.

_Do you two want to help me with the dishes so I can start preparing the brownies?_

_Sure Mami. I'll just finish my third cup of coffee._

While B and I were doing the dishes, we discussed what happened a while ago.

_Why are you accusing me of being attracted to that bitch, B?_

_Sanny, I'm not accusing you. I know for a fact that you're attracted to that girl. You like her._

_What?! I mean she freaking slapped me! That Barbie will pay! She needs to be punished for doing that to me._

_S, you should have seen your face yesterday when you were describing how pretty the girl is. You're in dreamland for a while that is why I smacked you with a pillow. I thought you will never wake up from your daydreaming. And please stop using the word punish. You sounded like Christian Grey. I told you to stop re reading that book. I know you like girls but you're becoming gay gay for grey grey. It's unnerving. Its giving me chills. Brrr…._

I stopped scrubbing the pan and I looked at B with wide eyes while my mouth is opening and closing like a fish.

_See, that is what I was to tell you last night. That you found your lobster._

_What?! _I shouted._ No B. No fucking way that, that crazy bitch slapping Barbie will be The One. Nope, nuh uh. Never!_

_Never say never Sanny bear… _B teases

_NEVER! _I shout louder. B was laughing at me shaking her head.

_Whatever Sanny bear. You're just in denial._

_I'm not denying anything!_

_Then you accept that you like her. _She said grinning.

_NOOooooooooo!_ I'm jumping up and down because of irritation. Britt's laughing because of my reaction.

_No, what?_

Rachel was standing at the kitchen doorway with a questioning look that says "I'm not going to stop bugging you until you confess everything to me". Damn!

_Nothing… _I said turning my back against her. Aside from Brittany, I considered Rachel as one of my closest friends. I also met her at the park's playground. At first, people at school found it amusing because Rachel's considered one of the lowest ranks in the food chain because being the captain of the glee club automatically places you at the bottom. She got slushie facials that I didn't order but after knowing she's my friend, all slushie attacks stopped and all the people who threw those slushies were found in the dumpsters covered with cafeteria food. Snix's order.

_Oh really now Santana. _Rachel crossing her arms and one eyebrow started to rise.

_Really_. I deadpanned.

_Fine._ She said. Knowing that the day will not end until she got it all out of me, with the help of B.

_I'll let you go for now. Daddy Tony let us all in and directed us downstairs. I'm banished here because Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt are waiting in the basement, setting up the projector for our Game of Thrones marathon and thoughtfully asked me to get you two and remind you to bring all the refreshments and me to be of assistance to carry them so that we wouldn't be interrupted as we take pleasure in the series we're about to watch. _She said in one go and then smiling her winning smile. Whew! How can she do that?

We gathered all the snacks we purchased and brought it to the basement as our three friends were all settled down in the sofa. We took the other sofa and get comfortable as we start our Game of Thrones marathon.

We were about to sleep, exhausted from watching, when Rachel cornered me. I asked B to tell her everything and I mean everything because knowing Rachel, she doesn't want a bit of information withheld from her. She and B are like walking lie detector tests. She was listening closely to what B was telling her and all I did was to nod, confirming it's the truth but I was shaking my head furiously when it was the part of me liking Bitch Barbie.

Rachel's eyes were full of emotions when B finished with the story. Her eyes are glossy while smiling so big, looking at me. So much for theatricality. She started…

_Oh my sweet Barbra, Santana…_

_I'll stop you from there Hobbs._ Hand raising in front of Rachel's face.

_But I haven't said anyth-_

_That is why I'm stopping you because when you start to open you mouth there is no stopping you from talking and then we will stay here until the sun goes up, get ready for school but you, will still not be finished talking. It's worst than having a hangover._

_That's not true. You know that I strongly believe that everybody has to have at least eight hours of sleep everyday. That is why-_

_That is why I'm stopping you, Hobbs._

_But… _

_No._

_But this is great news! You like-_

_Never!_

A collective sssssshhhhhhhh… echoed in the room and even outside of the house from my screaming. I was blushing big-time and my room roared with laughter. Rachel was approaching me with her "puss 'n boots" eyes and said…

_I'm going to hug you now, ok?_

I just nod and allowed her to hug me. She didn't say anything after and we fell asleep.

First day of school tomorrow.

Bring it on, bitches! *evil grin*


	6. Chapter 6

_I wish I own glee but unfortunately I don't. If I did, all original casts will stay. _

_Starting together, Ending together._

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**_Quinn_**

I'm in the playground again. Alone. What's new right? Nobody wants to play with me. I look around the area and saw the other kids playing in the swings and monkey bars. They look so happy. But why don't they want to play with me? Daddy bought me this pretty little unicorn doll that I always carry when we go to the park but still nobody's approaching me and asks to play. I'm always at the sandbox because smelly boys always play in the slides and I don't like smelly boys. I they have cooties. Eww... Wait! Do I smell funny? I swear I bathe everyday. I have this cookie monster bubble bath soap that smells really really good. Or is it because I'm ugly? Am I ugly? Daddy said that I look like my mommy and my older sister Frannie. They both look pretty and blond and thin and I'm-

_Hello there…_

I looked up and saw a pretty girl smiling at me. She's one of those kids playing at the swings and monkey bars. I think we're the same age. Wow, she's got beautiful eyes…

_Hi… _I said timidly.

_I like your doll. It looks pretty, just like you. _She boldly said while I can't help but creep a little blush on my chubby cheeks.

_Uhm… thanks. I like your shirt too. It looks pretty good on you. _I shyly said, still blushing a little.

_Thanks! My dad bought me this. _She's smiling broadly, one of front teeth missing.

_Oh! Nice. I'm Lucy by the way and you are?_

_I'm-_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!_

Lady gaga was blasting from my phone indicating that its time to wake up. I turned it off but didn't get out of bed. My eyes are still closed as I recall my dream. The same dream since we got back here in Lima and I don't know why it keeps repeating.

_Oh whoa…._

_Grrr… I forgot I have my second alarm._

_Oh whoa…._

_Noooooo….! Five more minutes…_

_Oh whoa…._

_I took the sides of my pillow and stuck it in my ears. This is why I made this my second alarm because there is no way I'm going back to sleep after hearing that annoying voice._

_And I was like...  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

I need to get up! The Biebs needs to shut up. Now!

Sigh. I need to get ready. It's the first day of school so help me God. I hope everything flows smoothly. I don't need drama on my first day of senior high. I still can't believe that mom and dad wouldn't let me finish high school in Texas and stay with Aunt Steph. I'm missing my friends especially my cousins there.

After a quick shower, I went to my closet and picked up my outfit for the day. I opt to wear another sundress because I haven't washed my jeans yet. I prefer jeans because I can move freely without worrying that my undies peeking out. I went downstairs and met my parents having breakfast.

_Morning Pumpkin!_

_Morning daddy. Morning mommy._

_Morning sweetie. Ready for school?_

_Yes mom. I just need to go to the register's office for my schedule so I need to be a little early today._

I say while putting my breakfast together which consist of pancake, eggs, and guess what? Bacon. Hmm.. yum.

_Good. I prepared you lunch. You got your keys? _Asked mom

I held up my house keys jiggling it while still eating breakfast.

_Oh sweetie not that…_

I looked at mom looking confused.

_Pumpkin, I think your mom's talking about this…_

Dad slowly raised his hand and was holding a key. A car key!

_Eeeeekkkkk! Is that what I think it is?!_

I asked daddy and he nods while smiling widely so was my mom. I'm jumping up down because oh. my. god. They got me a new car!

_Yes pumpkin, it's waiting for you outside._

I ran outside the house and saw a shiny, brand new, black, Audi A4. My dream car. I'm In love.

_Oh wow guys! I don't know what to say! _I still can't believe they got me my dream car! I gave my old pick up truck to my cousin when we left.

_A thank you would be nice. _Dad said smiling.

I hugged both daddy and mommy so tight they looked a little blue when I released them.

_Thank you, thank you so much mommy! Daddy! Best. Gift! Ever!_

_Now, now Pumpkin. Just promise us to drive safely. Follow all traffic rules and treat this bad boy like a baby._

_Of course daddy! And no one can drive my baby but me. _I said while smiling so big.

_Oh and Quinnie?_

_Yes Daddy? _Still smiling

_No girls at the back seat._

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets! Oh my god!

_Your daddy's right sweetie, that car's brand new and we don't want it smelling funny._

_DADDY! MOMMY!_

God, why are they my parents again? I glare at them while pouting. Mom and Dad are smiling at me mischievously.

_Mommy, Daddy, as if I have a girlfriend and no. That's not gonna happen._

_We're just saying baby girl. Lima maybe a small town but there's still many fishes in the sea._

My dad said still ginning. I opened my mouth to counter but my mom saved my dad from it.

_Oh honey, should you be on your way to school?_

I looked at my watch and I was running a little behind. I just shot my dad one last playful glare as I went inside to get my things.

In case you still haven't figured, I'm gay. I like girls the way I supposed to like boys. My parents discovered I'm into girls when they caught me at the town's carnival parking lot, making out with a girl at the back of my old car. I was petrified. I thought back then that they will disown me that instant. I'm raised as a Christian and being gay is a sin. I went home, straight to my room. I cried and cried till I fell asleep. Next day, my parents were in the kitchen having breakfast. I stood there looking at them, waiting for them to tell me to pack my things and leave instead, mom fixed me my favourite breakfast and dad offered me a sit next to him. I can't help but cry and they hugged me. They said that they will always love, respect and support me in every decision that I make. Love is love and anybody who questions it can go fuck themselves. Their words not mine.

I drove to school with Brandon, the name of my car, thankful that I still remember some of the streets. There are new establishments like restaurants and convenient stores. It's been almost ten years since we lived in Lima. My dad works as a financial officer and he's assigned to different places. We move to Cleveland when I was seven and then moved to Texas when I was twelve and now, back to Lima. I think we'll stay here for good because dad got promoted and most of his work's based here.

I arrived at school and looked for a parking space. It's still early. Few cars were parked so I took a space near the school's entranced. I walked at the hallway to look for the register's office. The old woman handed me my schedule, a map of the school and my locker number. So, Homeroom, Literature, Calculus, Geography, lunch, Spanish, Chemistry, and I need an elective class. I'll check the bulletin board later. I know this school housed the famous "Cheerios" because we competed with them at Nationals. Yes, I was a cheerleader, the head cheerleader back in Texas. I'll think about joining this "Cheerios". I'm curious about their coach. Now, to my locker. As I headed to my locker, I think I passed someone familiar so I stopped, but then ignored it and continued to walk and explore my new school until the bell rings.

First half was a blur. Teachers introduced their names and discussed what to expect for the entire school year. Easy for now, I think. I took all AP classes because I'm up for the challenge and I value my education. I'm not that smart but I work hard for it. It's lunch time so I headed to the student's canteen and looked for a place to sit. I observed that students were group according to hierarchy. What school doesn't, right? I was the queen bee back in Texas but they don't have to know that now. Here, I'm just a simple high school student trying to survive lunch period. I saw a vacant space at the corner and I sat there, my back facing entrance. I took out my lunch and said a silent prayer like a good Christian, before eating.

I finished lunch and went to the nearest bathroom to freshen up before next period starts. I heard a group of students singing "Ride Wit Me"by Nelly and I rapped silently while washing my hands. I finished and head for my next class.

The bell hasn't ringed yet so I was the first one in the classroom. I took the seat at the right back corner. I settled down looking around the classroom and then I looked up. My eyebrows met as I squinted. Is that? Is that the head of "Dora the Explorer" ? I leaned a little closer, still in my seat just to make sure. Oh sweet mother of God, it is _and_ it's a piñata, i think? The bell rang and students were rushing inside. I'm still looking mesmerized at the piñata wondering if there's candy inside. I don't remember how long i was looking up but i can feel my neck starting to hurt. I rolled my head and decided to place my bag behind me and took out my notebook and pen. As I was getting the things that I'll need, I heard the teacher entered the room and enthusiastically greeted us.

_Buenas tardes clase!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I wish I own glee but unfortunately I don't. If I did, all original casts will stay._

_Starting together, Ending together._

_Enjoy. :)_

Thanks again guys! :)

* * *

**Santana**

First day of school!

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and me left our house using Kurt's Escalade going to school. Brittany left earlier because of Cheerios meeting with Coach Sue in her yellow Corvette. My car, a red white striped Shelby GT500 was at Kurt's dad's car shop for detailing. I got bored so I changed the color from red to metallic gray with black stripes and the interior a mixture of deep red and black. Kurt said that I can pick it up after school.

Our group arrived at the school's parking area where the five of us parted. Tina and Mercedes were going to the football field to meet Tina's boyfriend, Mike while Kurt and Rachel went to the auditorium to do vocal warm ups because I forbid them to do it in my house.

I walked along the hallways of McKinley with students parting like the red sea. That's right bitches. Your Queen has arrived. I smirked wickedly at the sight .Who would have thought that a nerdy looking, smoking hot Latina will rule this school? I'm wearing my black rimmed glasses, black Batman t-shirt, faded ripped jeans and black converse. I wore my hair down on their natural waves. My look screams the word "loser" but my oozing confidence wiped that out. Freshmen and transferees who didn't know me, were being dragged to the sides by other student to steer clear of my way. I walked confidently, bitch face on, straight to my locker and saw Britt's already there, talking cheerfully to a sophomore boy named Ryder. The kid saw me approaching, resulting for him to quickly scramble down the hallway, knocking Jacob Ben Israel who's snooping around the corner, waiting for a nice scoop for his blog. B saw me, shakes her head, hugged me and said _be nice Sanny._I gave her a cheeky grin. We laughed together leaning on our lockers and talked about anything waiting for the bell. I saw Wheels going to his locker, trying to avoid my gaze but he's already on my radar so I called his attention.

_Hey Artie!_I said in a sickeningly sweet voice as I approached him. Everyone in the hallway stopped moving, like literally stopped, also their breathing, I think? Because Santana Lopez doesn't do sweet, unless you're B or it's the end of the world. He stopped from wheeling just in front of his locker and slowly turned his chair to us. B was behind me, ready to grab me in case I stared to go "AllLimaHeights" on his ex boyfriend flat ass.

_H-H-h-i-i-hi Satan, I mean Santana. Hi Brittany. _He greeted anxiously.

I smiled at him showing my pearly white teeth. Britt said a silent _hi_ and a wave, fearing for his ex boyfriend's life.

_How's your vacation? How's Miami?_ He asked nervously. Trying to ease the tension.

_Oh, thank you for asking! How sweet of you. I'm fine. Actually, I'm great even!_ Still smiling with a sweet voice.

_Miami's beautiful. Still hot as me but not as hot as hell where I talked to my Uncle Luci. You see, I asked him if he could take my best friend's ex- douche bag- boy toy- boy friend with him for maybe a tour there. And you know what he said?_

I asked innocently. Everyone's listening and waiting for what's next. JBI's recording everything with his camera. Artie shook his head feverishly, looking terrified. Good. I internally grinned and continued.

_He said_, I say slowly_, he doesn't need him there because I, myself can make the boy's life a living hell! So sweet of my Uncle Luci for that compliment, don't you think Arthur?_

I'm still using my sickeningly sweet voice lacing with venom. Every body gasped as Wheels' face turns paper white, still as a statue in his chair. Britt's now holding the hem of my shirt, ready to pull me back.

_So…_ I dragged, re arranged my glasses, looked directly in his eyes, and started leaning on his level, leaving a foot distance between our faces _… with that compliment, I will make my uncle proud. That boy, which by the way is **you,** Arthur Abrams, will have a taste of **hell** here in McKinley. Everything's set so you'll just have to wait, ok?_My voice threateningly low but still sweet.

I didn't hear the reactions of the students around us, as the bell rang. I straighten up again, turned around, link my pinky with Britt's and head off to class. We left Artie where he is, petrified. I think he pissed on his pants. B looked at him concerned.

Came lunch time when we met the rest of the group aka the glee club at the cafeteria except for Artie, coz I saw him swimming on slushie after shushie after slushie. Not long before he's diagnosed with pneumonia. Poor boy but, you pissed the queen so pay the price. I'll lift the punishment if he apologized properly to Britt. The news about Artie's already posted in JBI's blog and was a hit. It's the number one topic in the cafetria next to Justin Bieber hating shirts.

We had a short jamming session just to give a little entertainment for the students in the cafeteria from their National show choir champions. Also, to attract new members because most of us will be graduating this school year.

The bell rang. Rachel, Brittany and I were walking to our next class.

_Can you please stop complaining Santana? May I remind you that, no one forced you to take this class. So stop winning and relax. It's only an hour. Sixty minutes. That's it!_

_Hobbs, I only took this class because one, this school sucks, two, as if I have a choice and lastly, B's in it. And also you. Only an hour? Hobbs, Sixty minutes that I have to endure your presence and your obnoxious voice every time you open your mouth which by the way is always open just like now._

Rachel closed her mouth immediately and glared at me. Brittany's in front of us laughing as we went inside the classroom. Rachel took her usual seat in front while B and I settled behind her not caring about other people in the classroom, as usual. Kurt arrived after as and took the seat beside Rachel. They began to chat about Broadway while B and I doodled in her binder, waiting for the teacher to arrive. As usual, he's late.

Buenas tardes clase!

No response. Students looked at him like he's crazy as he entered the room.

_Bienvenidos a su clase de Español! Welcome to Spanish class!_

He said enthusiastically. Still no response. Did he google translate that? No. Not Spanish class, French class. This is French class. Of course this is Spanish class, idiot! Can't you see there's a freaking "Dora the Explorer" piñata hanging above your head!

**Evanesco!**Ugh. He's still there. **Avada Kedavra!**Nope. He's still alive. Uggghhh... Kill me now. I slammed my head in the desk. Why is he still teaching this class? He sounds so American. Why does he not just teach history instead? Mr. Shue must have been forced to live in Mexico for ten years so that he could learn how to pronounce Spanish properly and learn basic words without consulting his English-Spanish dictionary and save him a lot of time checking our test papers .I mean, even my three-year old cousin speaks better Spanish than him. I looked at the clock, twenty-five minutes to go. Thank God he's always late. I slammed my head back to the desk as he began talking. Britt's just grinning at me as Rachel looked sideways at me and returned her full attention to him.

_Sorry I'm a little behind..._

Are you fucking kidding me? Little behind? You're thirty minutes late butt face!

_So..._ Mr. Shue said as he slowly scanned the room. I lifted my head a little.

_I see many familiar faces here._ He said and smiled at our direction.

Rachel beamed. As if she's personally being acknowledge by Mr. Shue. I slammed my head back on the desk.

_You already know who I am and for those who are new,_ looking at the back, _I am Mr. Will Shuester, but everybody calls me-_

_Mr. Shue._ Almost all in the class deadpanned.

His eyebrows rose. He's smiling a little awkward but continued.

_Thanks guys._ He sighed and went back behind his table.

_So! let's start!_ He's writing something in the blackboard. A phrase. What's taking him so long? Sigh. He turned around, ready to ask,

and the bell rang. Yuuusssss!

I jumped up and moved fast to get out of the classroom with Britt behind me. We left Mr. Shue with his mouth hanging open as he looked at us leaving class. That's what he gets for being late. Maybe Coach Sue's right after all. He's too busy chasing tail and loading his hair with enormous amounts of product. Today, it just looks like he put lard in it.

Oh well.

Off to our next class!

See you there, bitches!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry guys for the late update. Plants vs Zombies 2 is ruining my life right now. -_-

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Quinn**

That was weird. How long did I stare at that piñata? The class just ended with Mr. Shue, as what my classmates called him, welcomed us to his Spanish class, which is obvious by the way, wrote something on the board, and then the bell rang. I was one of the few who were left in the room. Mr. Shue looks funny with his mouth open and what's in his hair? It looks like there's enough of it to season a wok in a busy Chinese restaurant.

I gave him a tight-lipped smile before I went out and head for my last class. I hope next class would be better. Sigh.

I entered the classroom from the back door and took the only vacant seat in front which is the first chair from the left. Oh great. I'm seating close to two Cheerios. I hope they don't recognize me because I recognize the bubbly blond Cheerio is the head cheerleader. I've seen her from last year's competition and damn that girl can move.

I quickly took my seat and duck my head a little so that they would not recognize. The teacher's here. Focus Fabray.

"Hola clase! I'm Holly Holliday and I'll be taking over Mrs. Duran's class this year. She's suffering from serious depression because her favorite TV show Desperate Housewives got cancelled after eight seasons so here I am! Any questions before we start?" She asked cheerfully.

Oh wow. She's really our teacher? She looks like she came from a runway. A long-legged blond model. Woot woot.

"Are we going to read another of Shakespeare's boring and tragic classics?" Someone from the back asked.

"I thought you'd never ask". Ms. Holliday said with a smile.

"No. We are not going to "read" another mind-numbing, catastrophic classic from that writer! That would suck, don't you agree?"

A collective of, "Hell, yeah!" roared

"Right?" She said grinning.

"So I thought of, why not try something new? I'll pass a piece of paper, write your favorite book that you want the class to work on this year, I'll collect it, put it in this box and I'll let one of you to pick one so that you can blame him or her and not me. Understood?"

"Yes!"

Ms. Holliday distributed the paper and quickly said with a serious face,

"Oh! Before you write anything, a reminder that Fifty Shades Trilogy, Harry Potter and Twilight Series, has been banned by Principal Figgins."

**"Boo!"**

**"What the!?"**

**"Hell to the NO!"**

"Sorry slash not sorry." Ms. Holliday said and shrugged.

This teacher's really cool. I'm grinning so hard that my cheeks hurt because I think that those were the books that they will write. I've read all of those but I already have a book in mind.

Ms. Holliday collected the papers using the box and handed it to the skinny looking jock in class to pick one. He closed his eyes and gave the paper he picked back to Ms. Holliday. She reached for it, returned to her table, read it wordlessly, and looked back in class, grinning as she said.

"This would be interesting."

**Santana**

Woo! Last class!

Brittany and I entered the room and noticed that almost all the seats were occupied. I saw Mercedes waving at us. She's seated next to Tina and the saved us seats in front of them. Praise!

Britt saw Cece, one of the few nice Cheerios, seated in front of her and they began to chat. Britt's talking like an energizer bunny that she accidentally knocked her binder off her chair. I helped to gather her notes as if she needs it. She's a genius I tell you. She takes down notes so she will not get bored and to kill time. Both of us do. We do not study for exams. Every lesson's retained in our memory. We're both smart but she's smarter than me. Get it? Good.

The teacher entered the room.

Oh, hello there, our favorite substitute teacher. I raised a brow. She did the same to me. I just shook my head while grinning as she introduced herself to the rest of the class..

"…I'm Holly Holliday and I'll be taking over Mrs. Duran's class this year. She's suffering from serious depression because her favorite TV show Desperate Housewives got cancelled after eight seasons…"

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I didn't watch that series though I saw my parents watching it in the living room. I don't know. Maybe I'm not that interested with a bunch of MILFs gossiping and having secrets of their own, though Eva Longoria and Teri Hatcher are really really hot mamas. Ugh! I really shouldn't hang out with Puck that often.

Now back to Ms. Holly, she's really awesome. She once took over glee club when Mr. Shue was sick and thank heavens we've been relieved of the idea of Journey songs for sectionals for a week. She's a free spirit and knowing her, this class will not get boring.

"Are we going to read another one of Shakespeare's dreadful classics"? Someone from the back asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ms. Holliday said with a smile.

"No. We are not going to do another mind-numbing, catastrophic classic from that writer! That would suck, don't you agree?"

"Hell, yeah!"

" Right. So I thought of, why not try something new? I'll pass a piece of paper, write your favorite book that you want the class to work on this year, I'll collect it, put it in this box and I'll let one of you to pick one so that you can blame him or her and not me. Understood?"

"Yes!"

I knew it! I'm internally doing my "happy dance" ! Take that Shakespeare ! Haha! Woo! Happy dance... Happy dance... I'm buzzing with excitement. Hmmm... What to write, what to write...Fifty shades of grey? Darker? Freed? No... No... How aboutz... Twilight!? Err... No... Can't imagine KStew... Oh! I know! Harry Potter (British accent)! Too many books... Sigh! Ok I'll just choose book five, Order of the ...

"Oh! Before you write anything, a reminder that Fifty Shades Trilogy, Harry Potter and Twilight Series, has been banned by Principal Figgins."

What the freaking fuck!? Banned!?

**"Boo!"**I yelled

**"What the!?" **Ooohhh ... The Asian's pissed...

**"Hell to the NO!" **Mercedes obviously.

"Sorry slash not sorry." Ms. Holliday shrugged.

BITCH! I'd throw my pie for this! Whyyyy! Britt's smirking at me. I glared at her to make her stop but by the way she looks right now, she's the one doing her "happy dance". I think, no, i know, She's plotting something. I shoved her lightly. She smirked and stuck her tongue at me.

I huffed. What else would be interesting besides the charisma of Mr. Grey, Jacob Black's abs, and Harry Potter's accent?... Sigh!  
Ding!ding!ding! Oh I know! Thank god Figgins didn't ban Suzanne Collins! I needs to gets my Hunger Games on! Haha!  
I hope ms. Holliday will pick-  
Aw gawd. She gave the box to Anderson. I swear to my vinyl toy collection, if that idiot ever picked something as bad as his motherfucking excuse for a face, I will cut him!

"Well this is interesting..."

Hunger Games' interesting. Think positive... Think of happy thoughts... Happy thoughts... Hmmm... Please be Hunger Games. Please be Hunger Games pleaseee. I said mentally like a mantra, crossing my fingers. Britt's still grinning at me. I glared at her for the nth time and poke out my tongue. I'm still mentally reciting my mantra as Ms. Holliday continues.

"I hope everyone's familiar with the works of Mr. Coelho." She smirked.

Please be- the fucking hell!? Coelho? Paulo fucking Coelho!? No!no!no! Stupid Anderson! Asshole's gonna pay! How the fuck did his fucking excuse of a fucking hand-picked Coelho?! That must me Collins! Collins! You idiot!  
I'm sending him a death glare, listing his name to my black book. He saw me and turned still as stone. Beware you fucking asshole, who doesn't know how to construct a proper sentence. If being a jock, playing for the hockey team didn't help you to become finally famous over everything, I will put you to the hall of fame or should I say shame. I told you, I get everything I want. If I don't, feel my wrath. Rawr!  
.

**Quinn**

Happy dance happy dance! Yes! Paulo Coelho, in the house! I'm grinning like an idiot. Stop it! They'll burn you alive. Haha. Sorry bitches. I won. A small smirk plastered in my face as Ms. Holliday continues...

" Hey guys, don't hate Mr. Anderson here. It's not his fault his hand's a little clumsy." She grinned, mocking the jock. "I bet mo one will admit he or she picked the book?" She asked. "Thought so..."

Of course, no one would admit that they picked Coelho. No one wants to die. I don't.

She dramatically sighed and continued...

"So about what we all agreed, we'll not be taking Shakespeare, but, Paulo Coelho's "_By the River Piedra I sat down and wept_". Don't feel gloomy guys, this is a nice one. I don't know why one of you picked this book but I hope everyone will take a liking to it. Now, I want you to read this book, but not alone. You will have a partner, but not the one who's beside you."

I hear a collective of aws echoed in the room. I don't care who my partner would be as long as we work well together. I gave a coy smile to my cheerleader seat mate that she shyly returned. Weird. I thought these girls are bitches? Oh we'll, I guess there's a few exceptions.

"Now, first row and third row, your partners will be the person behind you now. You cannot switch partners because I already took a picture of your seating arrangement." she said showing her phone with the said picture while smirking.

"We will discuss one or two chapters every meeting and then at the end of the week, I want you and your partner to have a joint reaction paper for the tackled chapters, to be submitted every Monday. Understood?

"Yes." We replied. Some just nodded.

"Now, I'm hungry. Let's get some tacos!"

And the bell rang.

I can hear my "partner" behind me angrily muttering something to her friend who hurriedly left together with the Cheerio beside me whom I gave another side smile which she returned with a slight blush. I ignored it and prepare my things. I took a deep breath to calm myself, stood up and turned around. Time to greet my partner.

**Santana**

I'm pouting and still pissed because one, it's Coelho and not Collins, and two, Britt's not my partner. I know she'd read his works and have a complete collection of his books. I've read one of his books but its "Eleven Minutes", you guess why. Everyone's getting ready to leave and head home. I waved at Mercedes and Tina who hurriedly left. I haven't met my partner. At least B will get along with Cece. They're in the Cheerios for fuck sake. They already left because they have practice. Who in their right minds have practice on the first day of class? Fucking Sue. Fucking Anderson. Sigh. I hope I get along with Blondie here. Oh wait she's ready to leave. I'm about to tap her shoulder when...

"You!?" I pointed

"You?!" She pointed angrily

Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! That insufferable Bitch-slapping bacon-whore Barbie is my freaking partner?!

The other students that were left inside the class room stopped what they were doing. Seriously, why are they always stopping whenever they hear my voice? Gossip whores. I glared at them and they hurriedly exited the room. Now, it's me and this bitch. Bring it on Blondie.

"What are you doing here? Did someone leave your cage open? or are you stalking me or something?" I narrowed my eyes on her, crossing my arms and checking her from head to foot. Wow, she's prett- oh shut it! You're at war! Focus!

"Me? A stalker? Haha don't flatter yourself Taco Bell. I'm here to study and not to stalk your little ass. Maybe its YOU who's following me and well, I think someone needs to learn their manners."

She retorts, copying me with a perfectly raised eyebrow that I want to trace with my fing-. Ugh!

"Oh , you don't want to go that way Barbie. You see, this is my fourth year in this school, fourth year with perfect grades and the fourth year,_ I_, rule this school. I don't do stalking, that's just creepy." I stated.

"You? Rule this school?" She asked mockingly.

"Uh huh... I always get what I want. I have my ways. "I said smirking.

She stood firmer and gave a faux laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. Funny. Who in their right minds would follow a nerd who looks homeless, doesn't comb their hair which seems to be a bird's nest on a spring day, forgot their manners as if they lived from a cave and act as if arrogance is a virtue?" She challenged

I glared at her with my mouth slightly open and retorts.

"Bitch, you didn't just-" I glared at her.

"_You_ are messing with the wrong person." I said pointing at her. "This "nerd", pointing to myself, "...is warning you to watch your back because I, will put you in your proper place. You can ask around who "Santana Lopez" is in this school. Maybe if you'll ask my forgiveness now that I, I quote "might forget" everything that came out of your (sexy, ugh! Stop it! Focus! ) mouth."

"Me? Apologize? Really? Did you forget what you did in the past week? Are you that old that even your memory is in black and white? So no. I will not make an apology. You are the one who needs to say sorry. Not me. And maybe, I might forgive you for all the insults that came from your filthy mouth." she said with a stern tone.

"Nah uh. I already said that I was sorry for what I did last time but then, YOU! Bitch slapped me! So it's you that should apologize."

"Oh," she said mockingly, squinting her eyes, inching a little closer, looking directly to my eyes. Oh sweet mother of god. She smells good and those eyes, those lips looks so- Calm your tits Lopez!

"... I did, didn't I? Well, guess what? You deserved it! You apologized for being nosey but not after you insulted me, again!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I was about to apologize! But then you slapped me before I do!" I exclaimed irritated. How many times did I hear and say the words that go with "sorry" and "apologize"? Eight? Nine? I lost count. I don't do sorry! This is not me! What is happening to me! I want to pout but I'm here with Blondie. I need to look fierce!

She pulled away but kept her stand, challenging me to say it. And I just lost the battle. Fine! I guess it's just me and her. No one will hear "The great Santana Lopez" apologize to a peasant. Sigh. She should be thankful she's pretty in that dress and as what Brittany said, it was my fault after all. Need to listen to my best friend more often. I'm just hard-headed sometimes; well, all the time not that I would admit it. I looked around just to be sure before I defeatedly continued,

"Ok! Fine!" My hands thrown up in the air. "I'm sorry for offending you ok! There I said it. Happy?" I said and smiled with my teeth tightly clenched.

She just arched her eyebrow and said,

"No." and walked away hiding a smirk.

The fuck! Did she just...

"Hey"! I called to her in the hallway, Thank god there's no one left in the building.

She didn't stop walking.

"Hey!" I called again louder. "How can I apologize properly if I didn't know your name?"

She stopped, looked over her shoulder and said,

"I thought you have _your _ways?" she smirked and continued walking.

Well, damn.

**Quinn**

I continued walking towards the bulletin board to look for an elective class and I really need to get away from that "Santana Lopez" girl. Did she think that I will forgive her that easily? Ha! No. She always gets what she wants? Guess again. No. I will not forgive her, not now but eventually. She asked for my name. I thought she has her ways? So, work for it, bitch.

But seriously, she's pretty for a nerd behind those glasses. I like the Batman shirt to be honest. When I leaned closer to her, oh boy, those chocolate orbs...Her smell? It's my favorite scent. Fresh, cool and clean.

Why does she have to be a bitch again? I shook my head.

Oh! Here it is. I'm looking at the board and I saw the tryout list for the Cheerios was half an inch thick. I inspect the pages and noticed that it's almost full like, did all the students in this school wrote their names here? They're really popular. It's insane. Their coach is insane. I checked the other clubs on the board. Next to popularity is Football and then Hockey Team. No thanks. So, photography? Book club? Synchronize swimming? Chess? Debate club? Hmm...

"Hello there..."

Someone said and I automatically stiffened. It's like déjà vu. I slowly turned to the person who greeted me.

" Hi" I said timidly looking at those familiar chocolate orbs.

It's her. Oh. My. God.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **thank you guys for the reviews!

enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Quinn**

Oh. My. God.

It's her.

* * *

**Santana**

I walked down the hallway irritated. Who does she think she is huh? Does she think that it will be difficult for me to know her freaking name?! It's just a freaking name! Arrrggg! I growl as I attempt to pull down a set of lockers attached to the wall. Idiot! It's obvious, I failed. I turn my head around to check as if anyone saw my failure. Whew! All clear.

Damn! Damn! Damn Barbie for testing my patience! _I thought you have your ways… _I try to imitate her as I marched out of school to go to Kurt's dad's car shop to get my baby. I looked at the parking lot and saw...

"JEWFRO! Come here!" I shouted and he came stumbling at my feet.

"W-What is it that you want my queen?" He asked startled as he struggled to stand up

I glared at him and he trembled like a leaf.

"I want to know the name and other information about the newly transferred student here at McKinley. She's in my class." _Pretty blond girl with gorgeous eyes and a banging bod- Shut it Lopez! _

"Oh.. I mean... Yes! Of course your royal highness. I know who you're describing. Her name is Quinn Fabray, 18 years of age. She's a transferee from Texas High with 4.0 GPA. Aside from that, I know no more of her. "

I raised my eyebrow with that information. So she's smart. Sweet! Hmm... Stop with the dirty thoughts! JBI's looking at me like he's about to die with the limited information he has given.

"That would be enough. Now get away from me! "I barked mocking irritation.

He tripped backwards and crawl away from me.

So, her name's Quinn Fabray. Pretty name for a pretty girl, not that I will tell her that! Or anyone! Or even B! Or maybe Britt... No! I'd rather be eaten by the ground than to admit that! Sigh. Now, how can I date her- court-I mean apologize! Apologize not date! Oh sweet baby Jesus. Help me.

Wait a minute! I'm Santana fucking Lopez! I rule this school! Barbie needs to have a welcome present from me first. No one says no to me. Also, that thug-acting stick-looking chicken-legged Anderson needs a makeover. A smirk plastered on my face as I dialled the person I needed for this job.

" Yo Puckerman!"

.

* * *

**Flashback**

**11 years ago**

_"Hi…" I said timidly._

_"I like your doll. It looks pretty, just like you." She boldly said while I can't help but creep a little blush on my chubby cheeks._

_"Uhm… Thanks. I like your shirt too. It looks pretty good on you." I said shyly. Still blushing a little._

_"Thanks! My dad bought me this." She's smiling broadly, one of front teeth missing._

_"Oh! Nice. I'm Lucy by the way and you are?"_

_"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I just turned seven last December and I'm going to make it big and be a star on Broadway someday and I'm going to win my EGOT awards by the age of twenty-five." She shook my hand._

_"What's an EGOT? Is that like, an egg?" I asked confused. She looked at me like I'm from another universe._

_"EGOT, Lucy, stands for Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony. They are the four major annual American entertainment awards. These awards honor outstanding achievements in, respectively, television, music, film and theater. Winning four awards has been referred as to winning the Grand Slam of Show business. To date, only eleven artists have won all four awards including my number one idol, Barbra Streisand" She declared causing me to gape at her. The last word I heard was Tony. She cleared her throat._

_"Those are my fathers." Pointing proudly in the direction of two men sitting on a picnic blanket under a tree. I didn't know you can have two dads? We waved and smiled at them and they gestured us to come and join them. I turned to look at my mom reading a book asking permission if I can join Rachel and her dads. She glanced at the two men, smiled at them and nodded which allowed me to come with Rachel._

_Rachel's holding my wrist and dragging me fast to her fathers making me half run and half walk but still has this timid smile on my face. We approached them and I introduced myself._

_"Hi I'm Lucy Fabray, nice to meet you sirs."_

_"Oh such a sweet little girl. I'm Leroy Berry and this is my husband, Hiram. It's our pleasure to meet you Lucy" Mr. Berry said with a smile._

_"Come sit with us. Do you want some fresh fruit salad? It's our baby girls favorite snack so we always bring extra in case she got hungry from all the running and playing in the park." Leroy said_

_"I can have one?"_

_"Certainly honey. Don't be shy." He said_

_"Thank you." I said shyly as I receive the food_

_"Who's with you on this lovely morning Lucy?" Hiram asked_

_"Oh. I'm with my mom." I politely said and pointed to my mom who's watching me. She waved and smiled like a beauty queen before returning her attention to her book._

_"My dad and my older sister, Frannie went to the dentist because she needs to adjust her braces. I'll have mine next week. "_

_"Oh that's great! You should have a proper dental hygiene. Need to protect those pearly whites so you can always show your winning smile, right Rachel?"_

_"Absolutely Daddy. As a matter of fact, I always brush my teeth after eating. Not now because we're at the park and the water system here may affect or discolour my perfect set of whites, actually not perfect because I just lost a tooth that the tooth fairy replaced with four shiny quarters and that Dad said that it will grow back in no time. I need to have my teeth perfect so that I can practice my winning smile for accepting my EGOT awards before the age of twenty-five and be ready for the cameras that will be flashing every now and then. "She said confidently with a nod and demonstrates her winning smile._

_"Rachel, honey, breathe." Hiram said_

_She inhaled and exhaled and gave her dads a bashful smile which they returned._

_I just looked at her, my mouth slightly hanging open, amazed on how she can talk so much without breathing._

_"Baby girl did you come across your other friends at the playground?" Leroy asked_

_"Yes I do Dad" and turned her head toward the playground looking for her other friends who I think were about to leave. Rachel pouted and waved at them before turning her head back to us. I looked over my shoulder and saw my mom preparing to leave and waved her hand for me to get ready._

_"Um I think my mom's calling me. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mr. Berry and you Rachel."_

_"It's our pleasure sweetie." They said_

_I was about to get up when Rachel stopped me by holding the hem of my dress._

_"Will I see you again Lucy?" Rachel said pouting. Aw she's cute and tiny._

_"Don't worry Rachie, you'll see me again, soon." I said with a friendly smile that she returned._

**End of flashback**

Ever since that day, Rachel and I became close. I've been seeing her every Saturday and our family began sharing and having picnics in the park together for the past months. Our parents became friends and so do we. She's my only friend here in Lima aside from my sister. We're on different schools so we have our play dates and sometimes, sleepover on weekends. I haven't met her other friends because they're busy with other activities like voice lessons, dancing and swimming.

Rachel and I, we're like sisters from another mother. She's also my best friend. We share about anything and everything. We're that close. Until one day, we have to move from home because of daddy's work. We cried and cried from the moment we knew about my family moving to Cleveland until we fell asleep, hugging each other. I gave her Bambi, my unicorn doll, as a remembrance and that I promised we will see each other soon. That we'll write each other letters or make a call, which didn't happen because after a few days, I started grade school and bullied by some boys for being fat and wearing braces. I busied myself by attending ballet and gymnastic classes to burn down extra body fats and eventually ended up as the head cheerleader in middle school.

With my body changing, I also changed my image from being a good, sweet girl from being a heartless bitch. I dropped the name Lucy and used my middle name Quinn to suit my new personality. I became a fame whore and crave for power. Being anonymous is worst than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture today and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that nobody's just going to hand it to you.

I became a new person. I even bitched out to my sister and cousins when they try to question my shocking new attitude. I was afraid that if I lose my popularity that people will step down on me again. They will bring back the old "Lucy" in me. Weak, insecure, vulnerable. A sad little girl. A girl who rejected multiple times and only wants to have real friends.

Fortunately, my sister, together with my cousins never gave up on me. They helped me tamed down my bitchy attitude by the end of my sophomore year. I stopped using my popularity to get what I want.

Fame doesn't fulfil you. It warms you a bit but that warmth is temporary. It will hit you like a ton of bricks and brings you back to reality that you're hurting the ones who truly loves and supports you and that you are loosing yourself for power. I don't want that. So I became me again less the body fats and the braces, oh, also the long hair. I cut it short because it reminded me of the "HBIC cheer captain Quinn". I'm just "Quinn" now.

I'm staring at my former best friend. I don't know if she remembers me. I guess not. I lost my weight, braces, and sport a short bob.

"Hi! Are you looking for a club to join in for your elective class?" She asked. Smiling with her now perfect set of whites.

"Um, yeah I'm thinking of maybe joining-"

"You should join the glee club!" She said cutting me off

"I don't think -"

"I'm the captain of the club and I think that you should audition. We're having it in the auditorium this Friday, three o'clock sharp. You can sing anything you want. Just to let you know that "The New Directions", the name of our glee club is the current 'Show Choir National Champions' so if you want to become a part of something special, you should tryout this Friday and don't be late because we do not tolerate tardiness." She said. Some things really never change. She's still sporting her beaming smile, confidence and talking fast without breathing. I just smiled and stared at her.

"Oh by the way. Sorry from my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rach-" extending her hand for me to shake

"Rachel Barbra Berry" I finished and grinned big. I shook her hand but didn't let go. Her eyes went big and glossy  
" You know me? Well, as National Champions I don't see why people wouldn't recognize pure talent such as me..." Rachel tilted her head a little as asking me who I am

"You don't recognize me, do you?" I said in a low voice but still grinning

"I... I apologize if I do not recognize such a pretty girl like you" she said. Aw she's still cute and small.

"How's Bambi?" I asked if she could recognize me by the name of the unicorn I gave her. I think she did because her eyes light up and quickly said,

"Oh! Bambi's just fine. She just went a trip to the dry cleaners yesterday and my Daddy will fetch her... Wait. How did you know Bambi? Are you a stalker!?" She asked freaking out and backs off a step.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I have a stalker! I just won my national show choir championship and now I have a stalker! What more if I won my EGOT awards!? Do you want my autograph? Wait! Are there cameras around? Where are they!?" Turning her head left and right. Looking for hidden cameras.

I laughed at her panic expression. Oh my. She really hasn't changed.

"Don't worry. There are no paparazzi around, Rachie" I'm ginning at her really big now.

She quickly turned her head to me, I got worried that she might break her neck after I used the nickname I gave her when we were kids. She's looking at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh. My. God" she gasped slowly

Great. Now she recognized me.

"Lucy!?"

"It's actually Quinn now. How are you-" I didn't get to finish when she lunged at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I've missed you. So much. I thought I'll never get to see you again." She said sniffling not breaking the embrace.

"I missed you too Rachie. I'm so sorry if I didn't get to visit you or even wrote you a letter. But don't worry, I'm here now." She buried her head deeper in my neck and nodded. I felt something wet. I pulled her away slowly and looked at her. She's crying and she looks small and vulnerable. I held her face I my hands.

"Hey now... Don't cry..." I whipped away her tears using my thumb.

"I'm here now." She nods and hugged me again. Oh how I miss this munchkin. I kiss the top of her head and asked.

"Are you ready to go home? Do you have a car?" I asked

"Yes and yes but I didn't drive to school today. I rode with a friend"

"Oh that's ok. Do you want me to give you a lift? Do you still live in the same house?

"I would love to. And yes, we still live in the same house. Oh! You should stay and have dinner with us! Dad and Daddy would be ecstatic to see you!" She said clapping and jumping like a bunny. Cute.

"Ok. I'll just text mom that I'll be joining you guys for dinner. I'm sure she won't mind." I smiled

" eeekkkk...!" She shrieked and hugged me again.

"We have so much to talk about! Oh my Barbra, we need a sleepover Luc- I mean Quinn! We need a sleep over do you hear me? A sleep over!"

"Yes I hear you loud and clear Rachie. Now stop hopping around like a bunny and let's head out to my car." I draped my arm on her shoulders while she placed her arm on my waist and pulled me closer while walking to my car.

Dinner with the Berry's a blast. It turns out that our parents really planned a family dinner that day to catch up for the time that we were away. We went home late and agreed that we will host the next dinner. I said goodbye to Rachel and promise to meet up at school tomorrow. Turns out that we have Calculus and Spanish together.

I went to bed and reassess my day. It turns out great except for that insufferable Latina. How can we get along much as work together as partners if she's such a bitch! ugh. I need rest. It's exhausting just to think about her.

Tomorrow is another day.

Oh Lord please help me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Santana**

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_I'm about to break!_

Ugh...  
I woke up with my alarm blasting off Linkin Park's One Step Closer". Another day. Sigh. I stretched out in bed and prepare for school. School. Meaning, another day with that bitch slapping Barbie. Rawr... My day's just starting and I'm already in a bad mood.

I went down for breakfast with a scrawl on my face. Coffee. I need coffee! ASAP!

"Good morning Mija!" Papi greeted but I didn't respond and continued to walk towards the coffee maker.

" Is there something wrong Santanita?" Mami asked with concern. Again, I didn't respond and started chugging down coffee. I need to drink coffee first before I respond coz if not, hell will break loose and I don't want that to happen, specially to my parents or let's just say that I wanted to be sparred from all their rants.

They waited for me knowing that I need my daily dose of caffeine. Mami placed my breakfast on the table. I sit on my chair.

"Thanks Mami. Morning Papi" I said almost void of emotion as I sip my coffee.

" Ok, what's wrong with you baby girl? You were like that since you went home yesterday."

"It's just school Mami."

"School? That's..._new_...? I thought you like school?" My Papi asked curiously, glancing away from his newspaper.

"Yeah I like school. But... yeah school." I said

"So? What's with school?" Mami asked giving Papi a side glance that he reciprocate like they're talking again with their eyes. Concerned and intrigued? Hmmm...

" ugh..." I slammed my head in the table with my hands as cushion. I don't want to damage my precious head.

"...ok...?" Papi said confused and I sighed and continued.

"Ok. Do you remember Bitch slapping bacon whore Barbie?"

" Language Mija" Mami scolded

" Yes we remember Mija. What's with the pretty girl?" Papi asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Seriously? Again?! I looked at him and shook my head with irritation.

" Well, that Bit... I mean, Barbie, attends _my_ school and that we share the same class. What's worst is that she's my book partner! I mean...I just... Ugh!" I rumbled my hair in irritation. " I mean, I cannot stand that girl! I have a feeling that she's going to slap me every time I see her! I even had a nightmare with her slapping me with a slab of bacon! Can you feel my terror!? And now, she's making me apologize for what I did to her but I already said I'm sorry but then again she slapped me and so I slapped her to get even and she's making me apologize!? Seriously? What the fu-dge was that supposed to mean?! " I rant throwing my hands in the air explaining. My mom refilled my coffee and placed it in front of me and I chugged it down like a viking to his beer.

" Thanks Mami" I sighed shortly and drink again. I noticed my parents looking at each other creepy. I shrugged and turned my attention to my breakfast.

" Well... I think that you should apologize."

I gaped at Papi

"I agree with your Papi, Mija. The slapping incident will not happen if you didn't do what you did to her in the first place" Mom said factly.

"Really guys?! Really?! I did apologize! I never apologize but I did! I never ask forgiveness, except from you guys and B, but I don't know what power that girl posses that had me say sorry!" I whined

" Yes, you did say sorry but you insulted her. She must be hurt." Papi sympathizing with Blondie. I gaped at him.

" How did you know I insulted her? Wait don't answer that. Brittany." I said and they nod in unison.

"You should apologize Mija."

" Actually, I already did Mami, yesterday, after our argument, but she rejected me. I mean, my apology." I said

" Oh, You should just try again. What's her name by the way?"

"Oh... That..."

" Yeah?" Asked Papi

"shedidntgivemehername" I mumbled through my coffee cup.

" Beg your pardon Santanita?"

I sighed and said "She didn't give me her name. I asked her yesterday or rather yelled because she's walking away from me after she said no. I'll just ask around later. I really have to go. See you later guys" I said and kissed them.

Little did I know that my parents were exchanging knowing looks with a smirk plastered on their faces and my mom started texting with dad leaning on her shoulder dreamily.  
" Dinner this Friday at Breadstix. Can't wait! :)"

Then a reply.

"! ! ! ! ;) "

.

* * *

I parked my newly customized, gorgeously looking Shelby baby at my favorite parking space which is under a tree and next to the Cheerios reserved parking. I got out and saw JBI harassing a freshman for God knows what his fetish fantasies this time.

" Hey yo Lesbro!" Puck greeted and did our handshake

" Morning to you, too Puck. I believe you've delivered what I've ask of you yesterday?" I asked smirking and so was he.

" Lopez, anything you've asked, the Puckzilla delivered. You'll just have to wait and see." Puck said smugly.

" Thanks Puck! I know that I can count on you." I said grinning evilly at my male counter part and gave him a side hug because well, he's taller than me, duh.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and we walked together in the direction of my locker where Brittany's getting her books. As if she needs them. she beamed at us

" Good morning guys!"she bubbly greeted giving us hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Yes, even Puck. He's like our big bro, you perv.

"How's football practice Pucky?" Britt asked Puck.I snorted because of B's nickname for Puck and Puck's trying not to show his pout and puppy dog eyes while he whined.

"Beeeeee... Don't call me that in school. The Puckster's gotta keep up with the rep you know..."He said in a hushed tone so that no one will hear him whining. "About practice, just had some workout in the gym this morning. Gotta keep these guns intact." He said showing the big muscles in his arm. Any girl in school would've swooned by this but we're not just any girl. What I did instead was to cling in his arm like a monkey and he tried to swing me around showing off how strong he is. And then, we heard a girly shriek of horror in the hockey players' locker room.

"Aaaaaaakkkkkkk!"

I stood up and looked in the direction where the noise was coming from and saw Anderson coming out, wrapped in a towel with his newly dyed green short afro. Oh, also all of his body hair. Ewww! He looked like a pretzel stick dipped in green tea flavored chocolate.

I smirked looking at Puck and gave him a high-five! Britt grinned at us, shaking her head.

Anderson's down. One more to go. I evilly thought. I leaned to my locker and waited for another scream of horror.

Bitch, you're next! *evil laugh*

* * *

**Quinn**

_Oh whoa…._

___Oh whoa…._

I took the sides of my pillow and stuck it in my ears. Not again... I mentally cried.

_And I was like...  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

Nooooo!

Blaaaggg!

Ughooowwchhh... I fell out of my bed as I try to reach my phone in my bed side table to shut the Biebs from crying out loud.

I was rubbing a sore spot in my hip as I went to my bathroom pouting to get ready for school.

I came out of the closet; see what I did here, and choose another dress because I don't know why all my jeans miraculously disappeared from my closet. Oh well, I'll just ask mom. I thought as I slip on my white chucks.

I went down stairs straight to the kitchen and saw my parents.

" Morning Mommy. Morning Daddy" I greeted as mom placed my breakfast in front of me. Yum!

" Morning Quinnie!" Mom kissed my head

" Morning Pumpkin! How's your first day at school? I haven't asked yesterday because you're so caught up with Rachel?" Dad asked while I was munching my beloved crispy bacon causing me to pause and slowly swallowed my food.

"Well, it's nice to know that Rachel and I attend the same high school. Other than that, well.." I hesitated telling them about the Latina

" Yes dear?" Mom asked as she sips her orange juice

" Um, well, there's this girl..."

" Yes...?" Dad quickly asked intrigued. I looked at him. My eyebrows wrinkling a bit, confused, and thinking of how to say, _" Well dad there's this pretty looking bitch girl whom I had a throw down yesterday. No slash that, a week ago and I slapped her so hard because the first time I saw her, she was being nosey and I saw her rolling on the floor laughing at me and before I can attack her, mom stopped me from doing it and then, I saw her again in the grocery store and she was apologizing for being nosey but then again, she insulted me so I have no other choice but to slap the living out of her."_ Sigh. I just cleared my throat and continued

" As I was saying... There's this girl in one of classes and the teacher made her my partner, but, I don't know. I'm not getting any good vibes with her. I find her, irritating... I don't know" I shrugged

" Oh? Why's that?" Mom asked, eyes looking side ways as she busied herself cutting her now looking baby food pancake. She too is acting weird. What's with my parents? Wait! Is she pregnant? Am I having a baby brother or sister? Hmmm...

" Well, first, she's a nerd with a bad mouth. She's got a bad attitude. She's annoying and she's just... Ugh! She's pretty but she's a bitch!"

" Language pumpkin" dad scolded

" Sorry Daddy... But, do you get what I'm saying here? How can I get along with her if she's... If she's like that!" And I shove three pieces of bacon in my mouth and angrily chewed. Mom just shook her head, grinning as if she caught on something amusing.

" But she's "_pretty_" though huh baby girl" dad teases. Smirking at me.

" Daaaaddd..." I whined as I shove another bacon in my mouth and another...and another...and another and I pout. Grease giving my pout a glossy effect.

" Quinnie, sweetie, just used you charm with her. You've been there. You have her place when we were in Texas. You'll know how to handle her. But, be sure that we won't be called in the principal's office again" Mom reminded me. I shrugged and continued devouring the heavenly goodness in front of me.

Yeah, well. I've been called in the principal's office a couple of times for being ... Aggressive... I didn't do it on purpose... I swear. It's just that I have great reflexes that when guys try to take their advances on me by touching me, my hand, or my knee, or my foot made contact with their body part. It's not my fault that they're in close proximity when that happened.

Oh! I need to ask mom about my jeans.

" Hey Mom, have you seen all my jeans? I was looking through my closet and I can't seem to find any. Not even one." I asked and drank my orange juice. Mom looked at me and then to her "pancakes"

"Oh... have you checked your hamper?"She asked

"Yeah, but i didn't seen any" I shrugged

"Maybe it's still in the laundy room. I'll check later but you look so pretty with your dresses Quinnie." Mom said grinning

"Yeah, but I look good in every clothes I wear. It's just that it's getting a little chilly and I dont want my legs to become popsicles. Maybe I'll just use some of my legging in case that it gets a little cold for me." I said and went to the bathroom to brushed my teeth. I gathered my bag and keys, kissed my parents goodbye and head out to school with Brandon.

.

I arrived at school, parked my car under the shade of a large tree and went straight to my locker to get my books. I heard a girl shrieking in horror, thinking if she saw a big spider or a cockroach that made her scream in horror. Oh well.

"Quinn!" Rachel came running and then jumped at me. Thanks to cheerleading, my reflexes were quick to catcher her and she clanged to me like a toddler. I can't help but to laugh at her antics while I held her.

"Good morning Rachie." I said laughing

I placed her down gently. I closed my locker and scanned her OOTD. She's wearing a sleeveless button up shirt tucked in her illegally short skirt, knee-high socks and her penny loafers, looking like the fantasy of a japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish but I actually dig her look. I looked around to see if anybody saw her when she jumped at me because if that happened, well hello undies. My protective nature kicking in. Thank goodness, there's no one around.

" Good morning to you too Quinn." She said beaming. " I believe it's still early and I want you to meet some of my friends here." She said while pulling me to the opposite direction if my locker. We stopped in front of a black girl, two Asians and a guy I believe is gay because of his outfit and my gaydar's going wild transmitting " g-g-g-gay-g-g-gay-gay-g-g-gay"

"Hey guys!" She greeted them excitedly. They turned to her and looked at me from head to foot. Examining me like I'm under a microscope. I looked at them, not intimidated by their stares and stood up confidently.

"Good morning Rachel" said the gay kid

" What's up girl.." Said the black girl while the Asians just smiled at her

"Guys! I would like you to meet my best friend, Quinn Fabray. She was away for a while but then again, she's back here in Lima and attends here in McKinley as a senior. Quinn, these are my friends and we all go to Glee club." Rachel declared proudly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn. I'm Mike and this is my girlfriend Tina. I believe that we share the same chemistry class?" Said the Asian guy as he shook my hand and his girlfriend gave me a shy wave.

" I'm positive that we do, Mike" I said smiling

"Hi I'm Kurt and should I say that you look amazing in that dress." He complimented and shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Hey girl! I'm Mercedes! We share the last class together with my girl Tina here."

" ...Hi Mercedes" last class? Meaning? Yeah... I shook her hand and I have to ask..

" Um, you, we go to Lit together?" She nodded

"Oh! Um, do you happen to know Santana Lopez?" I asked and they all took a breath. Weird.

" W-what's with Santana?" Tina stutters and they all nod in question

" Oh well, we had an argument yesterday after class and she said that I don't know who I'm messing with, clearly I don't that bitch, excuse my French, because I'm new here so she said to me to ask around who "Santana Lopez" is. I'm guessing you know her?" I finished while I looked at them with their mouth hanging open and shocked faces including Rachel. I squint my eyes and furrowed my brows in question.

" Oh my God" Kurt gasped and held both hands in his chest

" Girl, you better stay away from Satan" Mercedes warned

" Wait, what? Why? " I asked confused

"J-just... S-stay a-a-away from S-San Santana" Tina said looking afraid while Mike comforts her. I tilted my head still in question

" Hey, she's not that bad!" Rachel defended and I raised her a brow

" Not that bad Rachel? Not that bad? It's a miracle that your girl, Quinn here's still in one piece! Nobody messes up with Satan you know that Rachel." Kurt said looking at Rachel and then to me.

" Quinn, honey, if you know whats good for you, stay away from Santana. We're her friends here and even us doesn't have immunity to her wrath except Rachel here, sometimes, because she's tiny and her best friend Brittany. She maybe a nerd looking hot piece of shit but she ain't no angel girl. She doesn't give a damn if your bigger or taller than her. You don't want to mess up with the devil's spawn. " Mercedes warned, trying to scare me.

" Really?" I asked with a raised brow and a smirk. They all looked at me puzzled.

" Yeah. That's Santana. She's cool though but really, you don't want to be on her bad side Quinn. She doesn't back down on any fight or argument as far as I know" Mike stated

" She was co captain of the Cheerios for two years along side with Brittany until she quit last year because of a sprained knee. She never joined after she healed. Even after Coach Silvester offered her a brand new Range Rover. She's the school's HBIC ever since she stepped her foot here. But really, Quinn, she's a great friend to have." Rachel explained and defended Santana to her friends.

That's why I haven't seen her in nationals for the last 3 years that we were competing with the Cheerios, I thought.

" HBIC? But she apologized to me yesterday after our argument."

They all gasped more shocked than the first.

" Oh sweet Lord have mercy" Mercedes gasped

" It's the end of the world." Tina said, now crying as Mike comforts his girlfriend

" Satan has a heart?" Kurt questioned shocked

" See! I told you guys!She's a nice person!" Rachel beaming with pride for her friend Santana.

" She never. May I just repeat, never, did Satan apologize or rather have mercy on her preys. She didn't even apologize to Principal Figgins after she stepped on his toe with her stilettos last junior prom! Figgins was the one who apologized and sent her to the clinic just to make sure that she didn't sprained her foot while he, however, lost a toe nail!" Kurt cried in horror shaking his head in incident.

" Well, she did apologize to me after I told her apology's not accepted" I said as if it's nothing and they just gape at me in disbelief

" You told her No!?" They all said in unison. Even Rachel.

" Um, yeah? Why?"

" Nobody says 'no' to Santana Lopez" Mike informed and they all nodded in agreement

" But I just did." I said plainly

" Honey, that is why we're warning you. You should hide yourself from Santana before something bad happens to you." Kurt warned  
I laughed lightly on this and said without any concern,

"What else could she possibly do? Poke me with a stick?" I said while they all looked behind me looking terrified. I turned around to see what they're looking at. I saw three bulky looking jocks approaching us. I guess they're in the football team.

" Quinn Fabray?" The tallest guy asked

"Yeah, that would-" before I could finish my sentence I felt like I've just hit an iceberg!

"Ahhhhh!" Rachel and her friends shrieked. I stood there shocked eyes close to prevent the icy drink from getting into my eyes but failed because I can feel it sting and my mouth hanging open because shit! That thing's quite freaking cold!  
A deep voice, one of the jock said

" Santana says she hopes you like cherry flavor"

"..or Blueberry...!"

"...or grape!"

I can hear their booming voices. Laughing loudly and giving each other high fives.  
I felt someone pulling me closer.

" Oh my God. I'm so sorry Quinn, I'll talk to Santana about this." Rachel said

" We have to get her cleaned up. You know how cold slush facials are. I swear, if assholes could fly, this place would be an airport! " Kurt said and he couldn't be more accurate than that. I shivered

" Let me just get my emergency slushie kit from my locker." Rachel said as she quickly opened her locker and proceed to the nearest bathroom together with Kurt. I need to ask her a lot of questions. That sleepover needs to happen soon.

I can feel my face turning red, not because of the slushie but because of that evil bitch! Oh you just wait Lopez. You just wait. Quinn Fabray is coming your way.

**Santana**

"Quinn Fabray? " the booming voice of Dave

3...2...1...

Splash! Splash! Splash!

BOOM!

"Ahhhhh!" A group of students shrieked.

In your face Barbie! I smirked at Puck and gave him another high-five.

I leaned away from my locker, linked pinkies with Britt, while whistling Kill Bill whistle song "Twisted Nerve".

See you in class bitches!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Just finished watching the first episode of season 5 and may I just say...

No comment. Sorry. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Anyways...Thanks for the reviews guys!

enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Quinn**

She. Will. Pay. If she thinks that she is the only bitch in this freaking school, better think again JLo. Wait till you see how Quinn Fabray transforms into one. I'm trying to control my self not to become "Bitch Quinn" again but you left me no choice. I will hunt you. Feed you to the dogs and make it look like it's an accident! Rawr!

I mentally debated with my alter ego Charlie on ways to get back to that bitch as Rachel washes my hair that was dripping a while ago with a combination of cherry, blueberry and grape flavoured slushy. The dress that I was wearing was also ruined but thankfully it didn't get through my chucks and underwear or else I have to skip first class and have to dodge my Mom who's probably at home now. Kurt already left after he helped us bring our things in the lady's room.

Rachel took out clothes from her emergency slushy kit. I was debating on whether to wear them or go home. Oh well, I'll just wear them. I held them up and looked at Rachel. I'm a little hesitant to ask, not to hurt my best friend's feelings but,

"Um, Rachie, do you have clothes other than these? They're a little small for me…I think?" I asked because, as you can see, she's smaller than me meaning, her clothes are also small.

"I'm sorry Quinn but that is all I have in my emergency kit. If you want, I'll ask the person in charge of the lost and found and maybe-" she offered.

"Oh. No thank you Rachel. I'd rather wear yours than to wear other people's clothes. Thank you again by the way. I just…Ugh!" I growled causing Rachel to flinch

"I'm sorry Rachel. Im just caught up with my emotions towards that friend of yours. She's really getting into my nerves! God! Did you know that yesterday is not the first time that we met? And every time we saw each other it turns into a smack down!" I furiously rant. She's looking at me curiously.

"I'm so sorry about Santana Quinn. She's really a nice person. But, wait, what? Where and when did the two of you met? How did it go? Was it on a party? At the mall? What did she do to you?" Rachel asked intrigued, digging for answers.

I went inside the cubicle to change into Rachel's clothes which consist of, guess what, an argyle vest and a skirt. Just imagine how short Rachel's skirts are and I'm going to wear them. I feel like I'm in for a pole dancing session. Sigh. I'll just rock this outfit that will surely make boys _and_ girls eat their hearts out from a far. The hallways will flood with drool and boys will be coming my way and will be putty in my hands…Bwahahaha!

"Quinn?" Rachel called outside. I must be taking so long to reply to her questions. I shook my head to clear the bad thoughts Charlie's planning to do. I finished putting on Rachel's clothes and went outside the cubicle. I faced the mirror to check myself and I saw Rachel gaping at me. I snickered at her.

"Are you checking me out Rachel Berry? I think you've got something…" I said as I slowly walked closer to her mocking to wipe away an imaginary drool just to tease her. She playfully slaps away my hand and placed her hands on her hips, head tilted to the side.

"Wow, you look nice in my clothes. I didn't know you have that kind of body Quinn Fabray?" Rachel complimented.

"Ha-ha. This is just the product of hard work Rachie. Now, your question about your "friend" Santana, we met… "

And the bell rang.

"You know what, I'll tell you later at lunch break, ok? Let's go?" I asked her prolonging her agony. I know she wants answers and she wants them now. I just want to tease her and make her pout because she looks so cute doing that. Like, right now. Haha! Success! I offered my arm to her and she automatically linked an arm to mine. We went out of the bathroom and head to our classes. She has Geography while I have Chemistry.

The students left in the hallway, walking to their respective classes stopped on their tracks and looked at me as if I'm fresh meat that they can devour. Rachel looked at them proudly. She held her head higher and pulled me closer to her. I laughed at her and can't help but to draped my arm on her causing my sweater vest that is one size smaller than me to lift up and show a little skin which made them drool but Rachel covered it up quickly by her arm draped around my waist pulling me closer. Ohhh... Protective much? I smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue at me.

Hah! This is becoming easier for me… Bwahaha!  
Now, let's go to class. *wink*

.

* * *

.

I entered my chem class and got the same reaction as the students who saw me earlier. Even the teacher who's already in front writing something on the white board stopped what he's doing. I apologize for being late.

I immediately spotted a dumb folded Mike at the back and sat beside him. I adjust my skirt and smiled at him. He gave me a timid one almost sympathetic because he was there when the attack happened. He was looking a little worried at the table diagonal to us and I followed his line of sight.

Oh crap. You have to be kidding me.*facepalm*

.

* * *

**Santana**

I'm in class sitting beside Brittany. What? As if I'm going to sit with a loser, duh!

Mr. Chang, not the father or uncle of Mike Chang or Tina Cohen-Chang, is in front, discussing about atoms and the atomic theory while me and Britts doodle on her binder with chemistry jokes. She's drawing a polar bear drowning and a grizzly bear while I draw a cat wearing glasses.

Mr, Chang, the teacher stopped talking and I heard someone or rather several students dropped their pens on the ground. I heard someone apologized for being late. I didn't mind because Brittany and I were busy drawing.

The lesson continued. I readjusted my glasses and checked the board if there is anything that is not written in the books because me and B started reading it and we're almost at the middle chapter of the book given to us. I shrugged. Nothing new.

My mind took me back to the events this morning. Anderson looked like he's growing weed on his head and body. Haha! I'll compliment his new look later. And then, there's Quinn Fabray. Too bad I didn't witness the slushy attack. It would be better if I am the one who asked her what her favorite flavor amongst the three is. Those are my personal favorites, not that I drink them often but because it stains pretty bad, specially the cherry. I hope she's dressed in white. Haha! I'm such a bad ass. I mentally patted my self on the back.

I bet that bitch blond Barbie went home because of embarrassment. Sweet! I wouldn't see her today! Ahhh... Success! Job well done Lopez.

The bell rang. We gathered our bags and prepare to go to the next class when...

"Lopez!"

Dammit!

Students started to exit the room faster. Not wanting to be caught in the cross fire.  
I stopped in my tracks, closed my eyes, jaw clenched tightly. I guess she's didn't went home. I faced in her direction. Eyes still closed and shouted

"Wha-"

I didn't finish my question. My mouth still hanging open because...Oh sweet baby Jesus. Can she be more alluring and seductive with her outfit? Damn her for her curves, those ugh... Legs... Hips... I bet she's got a toned stomach... Oh dear God, I want to be her pole and-

My daydreaming has been cut by Brittany hitting me in the shoulder with her binder. I glared at her, rubbing the sore spot she hit.

"Ouch B... No need to become violent!"

"Sanny, I was calling you a couple of times but you didn't respond so I did what I have to do. It's the only way to get you out of dream land. By the way, who is that gorgeous looking girl who wears Rachel's clothes?" Brittany whispered

"B..." I said slowly. I pointed sharply at the girl's direction while looking at her.

"That! Girl!..." I looked around, noticed that it's just the three of us inside the room and continued

"She's that blond Barbie who fucking slapped me in the face!" I whispered shouted not wanting to risk being caught that someone had the balls to slap Santana Lopez.

"Whom you've slapped back! Bitch!" Quinn shouted back... Ohhh... Feisty feisty...

"You are going to pay for what you did to me earlier you...you asshole! You just wait and see what I'm capable of doing! You are not the only head bitch in this school Lopez! I will prove it to you! You just wait!"

I gaped at her and oh my god she's so hot. I like the veins on her neck popping angrily as she shouts at me... Oh wanky...just... Wanky. Don't back down now Lopez!

"Oh! It's good to hear you've received my welcome present. Did you like it?" I crossed my arms and smirked at her making her angrier and ohhh... Those veins... Woot woot... It's getting hot in here or it's me...

"Like it!? I freakin' hate it! It felt like my face was slammed three! Freaking! Times! On a flavoured iceberg you insufferable assless JLo!" She growled with every word making me step back a little. Just a little. Can't let Blondie know I'm afraid she's gonna transform into a lioness ready to jump and bite my head off! Whew!

"But, you know what? I would like to thank you." She said composing herself arching a perfect eyebrow. Smirking.

"Thank me? For my welcome present? I though you hate it?" I asked confused

"Oh... You're right. You are, absolutely right. I definitely hate it. I have to throw away my precious dress and change into these..." Her hands gesturing to her gorgeous body I mean... her hideous outfit, smirking at me.

I'm in dreamland imagining her stripping her dress. Twirling it round and round then throwing it at my direction... Ooohhh la la...

"You should've seen what this outfit caused in the hallways a while ago. You could've swum on the puddle of drool that I've caused "She said with an innocently sweet voice that made me want to go back to la la land...

Wake up Lopez! Fight back! Call her a slut! A whore! Attack her with your vicious vicious words! You're from Lima Heights Adjacent for fuck's sake!

"Oh bitch please, I could-"

I was about to attack her with insults but Britt beats me to it, jumping in between. Rawr.

"Oh! You're the girl in the grocery store?" B asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah?" Quinn said confused

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. Nice to meet you!" Britt said extending her hand to the other confused blond

"Um, Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you too Brittany." Shaking Britts' hand with uncertainty.

"You look familiar Quinn... Did we meet already?" B asked and I raised a brow at the interaction because hello, I'm still here! She should be flirting- I mean fighting! This is war!

"I..I don't think so?" Quinn hesitantly answered

"Are you sure? Because with that kind of body I think you're either a dancer or a cheerleader?" I'm impatiently tapping my foot on the floor, watching them. Is she flirting with my girl?! I mean my enemy!? I know B's bisexual but...

"I'm not a cheerleader." Quinn answered abruptly which surprised me and Brittany.

"Oh! I might confuse you with somebody. Well, pretty blond girls are common these days." Britt said wiggling her eyebrows which cause the both of them to grin at each other...

Brrrriiiiiittttt... She's mine! I mean my enemy but, Mine I say! And they're both laughing now! Mine! Sigh. Why can't I interrupt their conversation!? Oh right. Brittany's going to be angry at me. All I can do is pout. Yes Lopez... Pout all you can... Stick that lower lip of yours as far as you can...

"Must be...I've heard... You're the head Cheerio, right?" Quinn asked. Britt nods grinning

"No wonder you have a nicely toned body there Brittany. I've also heard your coach's giving you guys a hard time with practice?" She laughed... Oh sweet mother of God... Her laughing voice... It can make you have multiple org- stop it! My lower lip's going numb because of this freaking pout!. I can't stand this flirting! I need to do something!

So I coughed.

*cough*

No reaction between the two. I rolled my eyes. I coughed again loudly this time.

*cough! Coughcooooouuugghhh*

I think I over did it. I think I'm dying! Help!

*cough!cough!cough!*

B looked in my direction still close with the other blond. At least I caught their attention!

"Are you alright over there Sanny?" B asked almost teasing

"Me?! *cough!cough!* I'm great! Ehem... Let's go now Britt. Um, we'll be late for the next class." I said still catching my breath. I'm going to die because of my stupidity! Stupid saliva!

"Oh right! Hey Quinn, what's your next class?" B asked

"I have AP Calculus with Mrs. Simmons"

REALLY!? *happy dance-* I mean, OH FUCKING HELL. REALLY!?

"Really!? That's our next class!" Britt said excitedly.

"You should sit with us!" B invited

OH. MY. GOD.

"I don't think that... That.." Pointing at me "Would like me to sit near you guys" Quinn and Britt looking at me. Did she just refer to me as a 'that'?! The fuck?!

"Oh San? She wouldn't mind, right Sanny?" Britt looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I frowned at her and said

"I don't think that's a good-" Britt's raising her eyebrow a little higher. Oh fuck my life!

"Ok fine! But you're sitting in between Britt! I don't want that... That... Bottle blond Barbie near me!" I raised my hands in defeat. When did I say no to her? Never? Right. Fuck my life. Ugh.

"Yey! I told you she wouldn't mind!" Britt's jumping and clapping like she won a big stuffed toy at a fair. Quinn raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at this like she couldn't believe what happened and she had discovered something important.

"Oh no it's ok B... Can I call you B?" Quinn asked sweetly to Britt as if they're so close. Blehhh...

"Yes! Because we're friends now, right Q? Can I call you Q?" She asked and Quinn nods in agreement

"You can sit with 'that'. I already promised to sit with someone else but we can walk together in class." Quinn suggested.

Brittany beamed and linked her arms with the shorter blond as we head out to our NEXT class.

.

Next class? Do you think that it's just next class? Oh no, no... Nuh uh. Because, unfortunately, after B and Quinn compared their schedule, and I don't know what God, and all that is holy has planned but Blondie here, is in ALL of my classes! And she's sitting with Rachel Berry in Calculus! I didn't see that one coming. Well, except for that outfit she's wearing. I mean, how and when the fucking hell did that happened!? Seriously! Did she magically change all her schedule to match mine just to piss the living hell out of me? I'm starting to believe that, that girl's a witch! Am I paying for all the bad and shitty things that I did in the past, and present, not to mention the future, yeah coz I'm not done with chicken legs. I strongly believe that his birth certificate was an apology letter from the condom factory and that he must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen. See, I don't really like that asshole.

.

Fourth period ended. Now, we're heading to the canteen for lunch. B and Quinn are walking with linked arms while I sulk at the back glaring at jocks or should I say , everyone, who's looking at Quinn with desires in their eyes because of that fucking illegally short skirt and one size smaller argyle vest! Note to self, never, ever do a slushy attack on that girl where Rachel Berry can find her and let her borrow her hideous clothes.

Ugghhhh!  
I wanted to hack my hair out because what the fuck is happening!? That girl freaking slapped me, forced me to say sorry , became friends with my best friend, and what's worst is that I'm having an internal battle not to admit to my self that I, Santana Diabla Lopez, Queen bee of William McKinley High school, has a major crush on one Quinn Fabray.

Fuck.

My.

Life.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the ideas and reviews!

Sorry for not updating soon... -_-

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Quinn**

We're walking to the school's canteen with Brittany by my side and a sulking Santana at the back. Suck it up Lopez. Here comes Charlie.

To tell you honestly, I'm having a problem being Charlie right now. She can't come out while Brittany's beside me. She's like... she's on a sedative. I cannot blame her or me because obviously, we're the same person.

Brittany has this calming, soothing effect. She's like a bundle of joy. . Kind. Innocent. Unlike her best friend. Antagonistic! Hateful! Arrogant! Irritating! Insufferable! Heartless! Bitch! Ugh!

They're like, black and white, yin and yang, the good and the bad, the angel and the devil.

You know, bitches have one major weakness: Power. Loosing popularity means you are just like everyone. Nothing special. Average. The only thing worst than being talked about is not being talked about, right? Right.

Maybe I'll just do that. Take away her popularity. Rule this school. Nothing fancy. Plain and simple. I don't like to become cruel again, especially after knowing that she's been good to my Rachie. So, that is what I'm going to do. I'll just give her a lesson. A dose of her own medicine. Well, it's not that hard. Right now, I've got Brittany's good side. That's a major point to consider. I've notice that Santana cannot say no to this bubbly blond beside me. I've also noticed, thanks to my great observation skill, that the jocks here will do anything for something in return. Easy. Besides, she's Rachel's friend. Knowing Rachel, she always sees the good in other people. Meaning, she's just like me. Hot… hot headed… yeah so…

I, Quinn Fabray, former head bitch, cheerleader royalty of Texas High, will strip your clo... your power! You can kiss me! I mean my ass! Kiss my ass! Santana Lopez. That sounded so wrong... Oh boy…

.

Quinn! Rachel called worried. She came running at me as we entered the lunch room. We approach the table where Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were seating together with other people whom I think were members of the glee club. I waved at them and smiled. They reciprocate however, seemed shocked, amused at the sight before them.

Rachel hugged me. She stares at me, asking if I'm ok since I arrived together with the two most popular girls in school. I gaze at her conveying everything's fine. She nods, took my hand leading me to the table. I sat, sitting next to her, away from Brittany and Santana. Good to know that she's on my side even if she's friends with my so-called enemy. I placed my arm around her shoulders to give her a side hug which turned into a full hug because that's how Rachel wants her hugs. I don't mind though. She's my best friend. I gave her a squeeze that she gladly returned before we break our moment. We looked at each other smiling as we linked our hands before we turn our attention to the group. They're all looking at us with bewildered expressions while the-girl-who-shall-not-be-named was sending daggers at us or rather Rachel's direction causing me to pull her closer to me and placed my hand around her hips. Is she planning something bad to my Rachel? I thought they're friends? I glared at her in return which turned into a staring contest that was distracted with Kurt's comment.

"Are you sure you guys are just the best of friends?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow

"Dude, that's so hot..." The boy with the mohawk blurted causing a smack at the back of his head by the-girl-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Shut it Puck!" the girl said through gritted teeth.

"Ouch! Jezz, Lopez, don't need to get your panties in a twist... I'm Puck by the way." Extending his hand, slapped away by the-girl-who-shall-not-be-named. Rude. I waved sweetly at him. He have me a boyish grin earning another smack in the head.

"You know Rach?! That's so cool! I thought you just met this morning because Rachel lets you borrow her clothes." Says my bubbly new friend.

"Yeah they're friends. Quinn and Rachel. They went from way way back... Can't imagine how our little Barbra gets to have a pretty cool girl with a white ass chick friend such as Quinn over there" Mercedes said smirking playfully at us making us giggle.

"Well, thank you for the compliment Mercedes but, yes. Rachel's my friend. My best friend. We knew each other since we were kids and yes Mercedes, she's got cool friend such as me because my little diva over here is absolutely, amazing. Isn't that right Rachie?" I said smirking at Rachel who's beaming with pride. Ooh... I want to pinch her cheeks...

"I can say that, that information is accurate Quinn Fabray." She said punctuated with a nod. I laughed at her while the others were shaking their heads amused with our interaction.

I glanced towards the-girl-who-shall-not-be-named. She's angrily mumbling to herself, rolling her eyes as she angrily pierced her Mac and cheese. I raised my eyebrows at the sight. I think she's gone mad. Poor thing.

I reach for my lunch inside my bag-? Oh shoot. I forgot my packed lunch. I excused myself from the table to buy food. Rachel went with me in the line. I got a simple salad and a two BLT sandwich with extra bacon and extra bacon on the side. Rachel gave a disgusting look over my lunch because she only eats rabbit food.I smirked at her. What? Girls gotta eat.

As we head back to our table we're stopped on our tracks by two of the jocks who slushied me this morning. I felt Rachel stiffened. I'm holding my food tray so I offered my arm for her to hold on to and pushed her back to cover her.

"Damn Blondie, didn't know you have it in you..." Said the fat black jock

"Yeah, baby... Just call me if you want to have a really good time. I promise, I don't disappoint." The taller guy smirked and gave each other a high-five. They must be proud of their lame lines. Oh boys are so stupid... If that's how they roll, they're never going to get anywhere with girls.

I gave them a nonchalant look. Not interested in anything that they've just said. I glanced at Rachel and gestured her to just walk with me and ignore those morons. Rachel hurriedly walked beside me, passing the insulted jocks.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" The big guy shouted at us but we ignored him. I just want to return Rachel to the table for safety.  
We reached our table with Rachel now seated as I felt a hand roughly pulling my arm backwards causing me to drop my food tray. Students in the canteen are now looking at us curious about the commotion.

My bacooooonnn! Noooooo! I internally shouted as I try to catch the tray with my other hand but the hand around my arm was big and strong which made me turn a one-eighty, almost making me trip. I regained my balance. The guy was still gripping my arm. I'm trying to free myself as the boys from our table immediately stood up.

"Hey guys! Stop that!" The tall guy yelled. He's sitting in our table? How come I didn't saw him? He's freakishly tall...

"Azimio! Karofsky! Let her go! Now!" Puck growled

"Not cool guys! Back off!" Mike shouted

"Oh man, would you look at that. You're friends with the glee kids now Barbie? You think that these nerds can save your pretty little ass, huh? Want to join their loser club?" Said Karofsky, shaking my arm that he's holding.

I'm struggling to free myself but he has a really firm grip on me and it's really hurting my arm. I bet it already has his hand print.

The awkwardly tall guy, Puck together with Mike was about to jump the two jocks when a raised hand stopped them from their tracks.

"What did you just say Dave?" A low husky voice full of venom said making me shiver. That voice would sound so so good to hear in a bedroom... Hmmm... Err, not.

Oh. It's her. Damn. Is she going to become my knight in shining-wait, why is she covered with... Oh crap... This is not good.

Everybody was so caught up with us that the-girl-who-shall-, oh what the heck! Santana stood stiffly as everybody in the room gasped. She's covered with my salad and some of my extra bacon. Yum. Err... Yeah... So... Moving on... Everybody gasped. Tana... I mean Santana, stood up, Brittany unconsciously picking a lettuce leaf stuck in her weave while she glares at Azimio and Karofsky who seemed terrified of the Latina. She took the opportunity to pull me carefully, away from the big guy and hand me over to Brittany who brought me behind her for cover. Oh my God. I talking inside my head and I'm rambling.

"U-uh nothing! I-I .."Karofsky stuttered as he tried to explain something.

Santana reached behind her, fiercely threw her Mac and cheese to the two assholes and barked

"What did you say!?" Oh god those lean arm muscles...hmmm yummy...ehem...

"Oh God." Rachel gasp, sporting 'a deer caught in the headlights' look, unable to move because of shock.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled the guy with the big Afro holding a camcorder

This is not good. I stood there petrified. I viewed the place as a mob of students prepare for battle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" There it is. The high pitch piercing sound full of emotions: terror, pain and excitement.

Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you,

The 2012 William McKinley high school first food fight of the year.

"What the-!"  
"Take this!"  
"Take that!"  
"Eat my pie, asshole!"  
"Waaahhh!"  
"Uggghhhh!"  
"Nooo...!"

Were some of the cries inside the now disgustingly looking lunch room. Gross.

.

* * *

**Santana**

How the hell did I end up here? And what the hell is that smell? Oh fuck, did someone throw a pee balloon at me? Where is that musky smell coming from? Eww... I think it's the carpet. God! Does Figgins pee in here!? Like eww for life! I wanted to vomit.

We're seating at the principal's office together with all the glee club members, Quinn, and the two assholes Azimio and Karofrsky, covered up with cafeteria food. I shivered at the thought of someone else's chewed food being thrown in my direction. Disgusting.

"There's pepperoni in my bra." Brittany said looking inside her uniform. Everybody in the room gave her a flabbergasted expression.

"Britts, those are your nipples" I casually said. What!? We took baths together. We're best friends. Deal with it.

She looked at me like 'do you think I don't know the difference between my nipples and a pepperoni?'

Sigh. I peaked inside her top. Yep, those are pepperoni. I casually reached inside her uniform to take out the meat inside her bra. I was about to throw it in the garbage can besides Figgins' table but as I turned around; I noticed that all the boys were salivating, glancing at Brittany's chest. The girls however, were sporting flustered faces gaping at me.

"Satan, must you really do that in front of everyone?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he disgustingly removes a strand of spaghetti caught in his brooch.

"What!? What did I do now, Lady Hummel? All I did was to remove these pepperoni inside Britt's bra!?" I nonchalantly said showing the pepperoni I got to him. Kurt cringes at the sight while the boys seemed very interested with the meat I'm holding. Pervs!

"Hey!" I yelled calling their attention.

"Stop with those perverted imaginations with my Britts afores I ends y'all!" I roared as I readjusted my glasses also covered with bits of food.

I was about to attack when Figgins entered the room, sitting in his chair. His hands, clasped together over his table as he lean forward-looking serious. Figgins? Serious? Pffff… Puuullleeeaazzz.

"Now kids, I want to know what happened and who started the incident in the cafeteria. Ms. Lopez? Care to tell me what happened?" he asked. I quickly glanced at Rachel and Brittany's direction smirking. They both nod.

"Principal Figgins," I started.

"I was peacefully eating my lunch with my friends here. We were having fun talking about how wonderful our classes were-when I heard them shouting," pointing sharply at the two assholes "… surrounding and scaring the poor new transfer student." I placed my hand gently to her exposed shoulder giving me shivers. I glanced at Quinn. She's looking a little flustered. Smooth Lopez. Smooth. I internally patted myself at the back.

I looked innocently at Figgins then to B.

"That's true Principal Figgins. I was so…scared… They look so… so mean… and… and…" Brittany cried, burying her head in my shoulder as I "console" her.

Azimio and Karofsky seem like they wanted to cry from being helpless, staring at the ground.

Here it comes.

"I saw them… I saw them grab her. Drag her and forced her to face them. It was so wrong! So cruel! It was a frightening sight to witness Principal Figgins. But Santana here stood up and faced them. Then, they started throwing stuff at us, food! Imagine them wasting away commodities that were products of hard labour from farmers who barely gets enough for themselves. Imagine the poor kids in Africa, starving to death because they don't even have food to eat! Food, thrown away, wasted by these—"Rachel stage sobbing when stopped by Figgins. The other people in the room just bobs their head amuse by our performance.

"Than would be enough Ms. Berry. I understand what you want to say. Mr. Karofsky, Mr. Adams, I've already talked to your coach about what happened and Coach Beiste would like to see you in her office, now" Figgins said to the two idiots.

"For the rest of you, you may all go and clean yourselves before class except for Ms. Lopez, Ms. Pierce, Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry, please remain seated." Figgins stated as they all went out or the room except for the four of us. Hmm…

"Girls, I want to tell you that I am very sorry about what happened to all of you, especially you Ms. Fabray. Ms. Lopez you were so brave defending Ms. Fabray here. I'm so proud of you. Ms. Pierce and Ms. Berry, thank you for the courage you showed, being the witness of the events that happened in the school's cafeteria. With that being said, and as a token of my appreciation, the four of you may now go home, clean up, and have a nice, good rest. You are all exempted for your remaining classes." He said giving us his creepy smile.

"Thank you Principal Figgins!" Me, Rachel and Brittany said kindly. Quinn looked amazed. Well honey, that's the power of the Powerpuff girls.

We went outside, waving sweetly at Figgins. He waves at us with a spine-chilling smile. Ugh. Another twisted mind. Gross.

We gave each others hugs and high fives except me and Quinn, though I thought for a second that she was about to hug me but, damn, that was close.

Britt and Rachel were ecstatic.

"Ok guys! Since we're free from our class schedules, how about we watch a movie or go to the mall or grab lunch since we didn't really have one. What do you think? Rachel asked

"Or we could go to the park and feed the ducks!" B said excitedly.

"I think we should go home first and clean up B. We're beginning to stink like rotten food" I sniff my shirt and eww…"...and I don't think I could eat right away. Maybe later."

"For once, um, I'm going to agree with you Santana. Sorry Rachie but I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable." Quinn said, tugging down her now shrinking, wet,*oh my god* argyle vest. The sight before me was fun-fucking-tastic. Wake up Lopez! This is wrong! Control yourself! She's not yours to drool over! Yet. Besides, you're not sure if she's into girls, or maybe she's into girls but already has a girlfriend named Rachel Berry? With the way they look at each other…Oh hell to the fucking no!

Oh shit.

Yeah, yeah… You're right. I'm totally screwed.

I'm Santana Lopez and I have a problem called Quinn fucking Fabray.

*continuously pushing the FML button*

.

* * *

**Quinn**

Wow. Like, wow. She really did that? Or it's just my imagination playing tricks on me? Did Santana Lopez defend me against those jocks? I-I can't… that's just, hot.

And the scene at Principal Figgins' office? Impressive.

When she placed her hand on my shoulder? Oh God I still shiver from the thought. Brrr..

When the four of us were outside the office hugging, that I almost forgot that I'm angry at her, that I hate her? That I was about to hug her but pulled back? Awkward.

And oh my, when she sniffed her shirt and it lift just enough for me to take a peak of that smooth skin? I can't help but to agree with her. Not that I'm going home with her! It's just that I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Those beautiful eyes under her black trimmed glasses. How can I stay mad at her if she's so adorkable?

Oh crap. I am crushing on a bitch nerd named Santana Lopez.

*facepalmhallwayfloor*


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

Too much hate on my twitter TL but, I like it. They're raw and honest.

FYI, I'm using my phone to write, check, review and post this fic. Why? My laptop sucks! ;)

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Santana**

"I also agree with Santana. Quinn, we should probably go to my house. I know Aunt Judy's at home and I want to spare you from being questioned about the set of clothes you're wearing and also the fact that you were covered with cafeteria food, which is by the way, utterly, disgusting." Rachel said

"Hobbs, may I remind you that you're also covered with said food and may I point out, there's meatball stuck between your left ear. That. That's disgusting" I said. Rachel's eyes widened and quickly swatted the meatballs off her ear.

"I'll just go with you Sanny. Mom and Dad's probably still at work. I know Mama L's brownies are waiting for me." Brittany excitedly wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"So it's decided. B's going with me, and um Quinn's going with Hobbs to take a shower. Just text us if you are ready to head out. We'll just use my car for our shenanigans. Agree?" I asked, they nod

"Ok! Let's go B!" I linked my pinkie to Britts when

"Not so fast airbags." The person's amplified voice screeched throughout her megaphone.

Fuck.

"Good afternoon coach." I deadpanned

"Well, hell-o to you too Sandbags...

Pierce...

Streisand...

Specially you, little miss peroxide" Coach Sue evilly greeted. She's looking directly at Quinn. She looks unease under Sue's gaze. I can't blame her though. That old lady's freaking scary.

"Pierce!" Sue shouts directly at Brittany using her megaphone.

"Yes coach!" B quickly replied

"Nothing. I just want to yell your name using my new megaphone." Squinting her eyes towards Quinn. What does she want with her! Better leave her or else-

"You young lady, will tryout for the Cheerios tomorrow." Sue said pointing at Quinn.

Wait. What!?

"W-what!? But I didn't sign up for the Cherrios!" Quinn shrieked

"Oh shut it Tubbers! Look young lady, you are going to tryout to my team or else I'm going to feed your little friend Stubbles here to my Venus fly trap. Understood?" Sue said and Rachel stiffened.

"B-but.." Quinn stutters

"No buts!"

"Pierce!" Sue shouts at Brittany again

"Yes coach!?"

"Make sure that, that lady comes or else you are going inside the canon." Sue warned

"Y-Yes coach!" Britt answered shakily as Sue turned her away as she strides at the hallway

"That's just mean." Rachel muttered

"Yeah" I said bobbing my head. Everyone at McKinley knows what Coach Sue Sylvester can do. She's evil and that's coming from me.

"Please come to the tryout Quinn. I don't wanna die. Not until supernatural ends" Brittany begs.

"I-I don't know B..." Quinn hesitantly answered

"Please..." Oh God... B's using her best puppy dog eyes look complete with a pout. I would say yes even if I'm not the one being asked. Just by looking at that pout, ugh! I don't think anyone is immune to that. Quinn huffed. I told you...

"Um...um... Ok fine! I'll go! You win! But don't expect anything fancy. I'll stand there, holding pompoms and sway like a bamboo or something!" She said crossing her arms. Well hello there abs... I can't help but stare.

"Thanks Q! You're the best! Now let's go!" Britt said excitedly as she dragged me out of school.

We headed to our cars. Brittany dropped off her car at their house and rode with me to my house. She took a shower in my room while I had mine at my parents' room to save time.

I went back to my room to see Brittany already dressed in denim shorts and an off shoulder shirt lying in bed. I went to my closet to try to match her and got a faded denim short, a black button up shirt instead of a loose shirt that I rolled the sleeves just below my elbow.

We agreed to go to the mall then to the park to feed those insufferable ducks. Yes. Insufferable. I hate ducks. I despise them. I don't like their continuous quacking even after you gave them something to eat then they will get closer to you if you give them food. They swim on dirty ponds and even duck their heads under to get, I don't know? Food? Whateves. They stink and I don't like them but I suck it up because my best friend adores them. It's her favorite pet next to that fat cat that have more than nine lives.

I swear. He's been accidentally hit by a skateboard, a scooter, a bike, a car, a truck; yes a truck. Are you telling me that I'm a liar? Do you want me to show you his medical records?! No? So shut up.

I thought he died when he was hit by a truck but miraculously, he just lay there, on the hospital bed, looking like a super stuffed burrito, wrapped in bandages having seizures. The next day, he's watching The Lion King with Britts with them imitating the screen where Rafiki presents Simba to the pride lands. That cat's freaking scary I'm telling you.

"Hey Sanny, do you still want to "kill" Quinn?" B teases wiggling her brows. Damn.  
I looked at her with a defeated expression that made her grin bigger.

"Hah! I knew it! You have a thing for little miss Blondie!" B continuously teases doing a Harlem Shake on my bed.

"Beeeeeee... Stop that! I told you, I don't like her..." She stopped dancing. She gaze directly at me with a challenging raised eyebrow. Dammit!

"Fine! Maybe a little." I mumbled crossing my arm defensively.

"Hah!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at me . She's now sing I'm a slave for you with my stuffed snake around her neck. Damn Brittany for seeing through me.

I received a message from Hobbs saying that they'll be ready in twenty. Thank god! I can't take Britts teasing me anymore!

"B, you can stop now. And please, let this information be between the two of us. Please Britt. I'm begging you. Not even our parents and Rachel. Specially Rachel. You know why." I begged

"Aww... Sanny... No need to worry about that. I've got your back! You remember that I will help you with her right?" Brittany said

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's even into girls or not. She broke my gaydar when she slapped the living hell out of me." I sighed defeated

"Oh! Right. She's straight as a ruler." Brittany said looking at me. I dropped on my bed face down. I heard her laughing.

"It was a joke! Gosh! San, she really broke you didn't she?" I took a peak at her.

"Santana, I'm not sure if she's straight, but, I saw her getting uncomfortable when you touched her. That proves something, right? That she's maybe a bisexual. We'll have to check though. We cannot ask Rachel because she's like her best friend and she will interrogate you like a CIA agent and I know you don't want that."

"Thanks B. But I think she's still hates me with that slushy attack! I shouldn't have done that! Why did I even do that!" I exclaimed angrily hacking my hair.

"It's because of your ego, duh" Britt deadpanned. I pout at her and she just shrugs.

"Sanny, no offense but, you're like a boy in the playground who likes to pull a girl's hair because he likes her. You like her." B stated

"None taken B. Yeah, maybe. But how can I make it up to her. Contrary to popular belief, that I whore out when I was still a Cheerio to reach my social hierarchy, and you know that's not true because I haven't dated anyone or been in a romantic relationship, like ever." I said

"You mean a virgin." She deadpanned

Boom!

*facepalmdeskfloor*

.

* * *

**Quinn**

*vroomvroooooommmm*

"Quinn they're here!" Rachel called from the bedroom

"Just a minute!" I shouted inside the bathroom towel drying my hair. I wrapped another towel around me and went out to get dressed. I borrowed one Rachel's black leggings, a white tank top and a stripped cardigan to top it off. She placed my chucks that she cleaned using wet wipes at her bedside table. I did a quick blow dry and applied lip gloss. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, perfect.

I went down to see Rachel's already outside talking to Brittany sitting at the passenger side. I head out and locked the door. Brittany saw me and gave me a beaming smile and a wave.

"Hi Q! Are you ready?" Brittany excitedly asked

"Hello B! Yes, I am" I said as I climbed inside the car with Rachel already there.

"Ready guys?" Santana asked. Why so serious? Maybe she doesn't want me to join them. If that's the case, I'll just ignore you.

"Yes! To the mall!" Rachel and Brittany enthusiastically yelled. How old were they again?

.

We're walking at the mall with Rachel beside me while the other two's behind us. We've all decided to just window shop. We're not in the mood to buy anything. We just wanted to exhaust ourselves walking in an air-conditioned space.

"Hey guys, can we now have coffee? I think I'm dying." Santana said adjusting her glasses. I gazed at her and yep. I think she's dying. Poor baby. Ugh! Ignore Quinn. Ignore!

"Yeah. I think I'll have some pastries. I'm craving for something sweet like a triple-decker cheesecake." Britt said looking at Rachel.

"To the coffee shop!" They both yelled which earned heads turning to our direction. I lowered my head laughing at their silliness. I peaked at their direction and I saw Santana watching me. I straighten up and look at the opposite direction. Remember, ignore.

We went inside the coffee shop and occupied one of the comfy looking couches.

"Sanny and I will order for the rest of us. So are you having the same order Rach? Large soy chai tea latte, no sugar added, no foam?" Brittany asked

"Exactly. Thanks Britt!" Rachel said

"How about you Q?"

"I'll have a large vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso, B. Here.." As I try to give her the money for our coffee.

"Oh! No no... Our treat. Just sit back, relax... We got this, right Sanny?" B elbowed Santana who's looking at the menu board.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. We got this. Come on B. It's our turn" she said walking towards the cashier to order. She's acting a little weird.

They returned to our table with our orders and wow. Is this a tea party? There's a lot and I mean a lot of assorted pastries. I think they got a piece of every cake and cookies This store offers.

"Are we celebrating something? Don't you think this is a little too much, B? It's just the three," I looked at Santana. She looked like a kicked puppy. Crap. "I mean, four of us?"

"Do you think? It's just..." Brittany started counting "... six cakes, four cookies, and four blueberry muffins. It's not that much. And these muffins are for the ducks, so..." Brittany shrugged as if it's nothing.

"Oh. Ok." Is all that I could say because after we had a tasted all of the pastries they brought, Brittany started to devour all of it and l'm like, shit. She's not kidding when she said that she's craving for something sweet. She must have a grinder inside her stomach. She's like a human garbage disposal for sweets. I cant help but cringe at the sight.

We finished our coffee and head out to the park. Brittany got two big blankets from the compartment for us to sit on. Santana got it from her. Brittany immediately dragged me and Rachel to the pond to feed the ducks. I was wondering if Santana's going to join us. I side glanced at her direction which turned out slowly into a perverted one. Oh sweet Lord Jesus Christ. Please forgive me from sinning at this moment. Who would have thought that a nerd could have a f*cking body such as that. She's leaning backwards with her elbows supporting her. Her left leg was bent while the other stays flat on the blanket. Is this a freaking photo shoot at the beach or what? Shit. I'm imagining her in a bikini. Brrr... Wait. What is she looking at? Oh. She's just watching a dog play catch with its owner, who is a girl, that is blond, who have nice set of boobs and is a total hottie. I glared at the girl as I continued unconsciously, feeding the ducks

Huh! I'm way hotter than her. Look! I bet her boobs are fake. Girl, fashion tip 101: You only need to wear one pair of socks at a time and they belong on your feet not in your bra. Oh and please, Pff...! I could wipe 90% of her beauty with a wet Kleenex. I bet her left leg misses her-

"Quinn, you're scaring the ducks." Brittany said sadly as I averted eyes from the blond dog owner to her. Oh god, what did I do? Is she about to cry? Why is she pouting. Oh boy... I'm screwed.

"W-what? What did I do? I asked Brittany.

"You were throwing angrily pieces of muffins directly at the ducks' faces like a pro pitcher, thus, scarring them away." Rachel said

"Look! They're so far from us." Britts lower lip began to quiver. Rachel started rubbing Brittany's back to comfort her. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry B, maybe-" I was cut-off by Santana fast approaching us looking very concerned about Brittany's status.

"What happened B? I was sitting at the blanket, sightseeing and then when I turned my eyes back to you guys you're like this? What happened?" Sightseeing your face. You're obviously drooling over that girl with the big tits.

"Sanny... The ducks are so far from us. Please Sanny, make them come back." Brittany begged with her puppy dog eyes. Santana's eyes widen. She looks scared. I think she's about to cry.

"Um...um... I-I... Britt-Britt... I don't... I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe Rachel here could do it." Now it's Santana's turn to beg

"But- but Sanny.. She's small and I like that she's here, comforting me. I cannot send Quinn because she might scare the ducks away again." Brittany said, her lower lips quivering. Santana squinted her eyes on me. She's rubbing her face furiously with her hands, angrily mumbling something I didn't quite catch. She took deep breaths.

"Fine! But if I die doing this, my ghost is going to haunt you in your sleep Fabray!" She said angrily pointing at me. Wait, I she scared of, ducks? Lol!

"Thanks Sanny! You're the best! Now go get the duckies! I'll reward you with something special later." Brittany's wiggling her eyebrows at Santana. She's now happily clapping her hands while her best friend makes the sign of the cross three times as her preparation for battle. Aww... She's scared of the duckies... She's so adorable... Wait! Reward with something- I thought they're best-friends!? Is she-? Are they-? Shut it Fabray! You made your new friend Brittany sad! Do something!

"I'm really sorry B... I didn't mean to do that to the ducks." I apologized.

"It's ok Q... No need to apologize. Let's just cheer San on her quest to bring the ducks closer to us!" Brittany said cheerfully. She's now snuggled comfortably at Rachel like she's her personal teddy bear. I can't help but raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of me. Are they that close? *shugs*

.

* * *

**Later that evening**

**Santana**

"Oh fuck! B! There!" I exclaimed

"Here Sanny?" Brittany softly asked

"Uhhh... Yes! Hmmm... 'Lil harder B... Harder..." I moaned

"Like... this?" She confirmed peaking at me

"Yeah... Just like that... B... Oooohhh... Sweet baby Jesus! Yes! Yes! Now go lower B... Slowly... Yeah, just ike that... Oh my god your fingers works like magic B..." I groaned. I can feel myself dozing off.

Aww gawd... That feels so so fucking good...

"I think that's just about it Sanny. I'm sorry." Britt said. I can tell she's pouting and about to cry.

"It's ok B... Please don't cry. It's not your fault. Inevitable things happen." I said. She got of me as I try to sit on my bed.

*crack!crack!crack!*

Fucking ouch...

.

**Flashback:**

**At the park**

_"Go Santana! You can do it!" They all cheered Acting like my personal cheerleaders. I glared at them and then to these disgusting creatures in front of me._

_Fuck my life! Why did I end up here! I wanted to cry! Can I cry?! No? Yeah coz imma like be a big baby in front of Quinn and you Lopez, must learn how to say no to your best friend so quit complaining and move your ass!_

_I averted my gaze from these fuckingly disgusting son of a duck to my so called friends. Fuckers! Really guys?! So I'm your laughing stock now!? Go on... Laugh all you can... Go rolling on your pretty little asses you bitches! Rawr!_

_I'm using a long stick to direct these motherfuckers closer to Britts but instead I'm scaring them away, moving from different directions mostly back to the pond! Shit! I hurriedly threw the stick and tried to stop them before they reach the pond. Stupid move._

_Uhmfff!_

_I slipped._

**End of flashback.**

**.**

They came running towards me after that very embarrassing incident. I don't know if I'm going back to that park after that. They're trying to stifle their giggle when they reached me. I can't do anything but to glare at them as they try to help me stand up. I was having a hard time walking so Britt carried me at her back with Rachel to support me and Quinn to get our blankets. Rachel joined me at the back of the car. Britt drove my baby with my other baby, I mean Quinn sitting in the passenger seat. I saw Quinn glancing worriedly at me from time to time. Yes! I internally fist pump as I recall her worried expression. If she's going to look at me like that, I'm willing to chase those motherfuckers over and over.

Sadly, we reached Rachel's house and they bid me goodbye, a good rest and not to forget to drink some painkillers for my back.

We arrived at my house with Britt carrying me again at her back. She's like freakishly strong. Thank god my parents were not yet home or else, another interrogation will happen.

My body hurts like hell but thank god for Brittany's skillful fingers, majority of the pain were gone. Also thanks to the pain killers I took. Britts staying the night to take care of me because she felt so guilty to what happened to me. I can't blame her though, I said yes. Oh well...

Oh god, hmmmdozinoff... Mmmmnight biiitches... *zzzzz*


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating soon! Terrible migraine.

Thanks guys!

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Quinn**

.

"You suck! Next!"

Oh boy... What am I doing here again? Oh right. She's going to feed Rachie to her Venus fly trap and shot Brittany from a cannon. Pfff... Words... Words... Words... I shouldn't be worried right? She can't do that to students, right? Wrong. She can and she did. Almost.

.

**Flashback**

_Classes have ended and I've been ignoring Santana for the rest of the day even though I'm so concerned about what had happened to her yesterday. It's freaking hilarious! From her chasing the ducks to her slipping flat on her back. But when she didn't move right away, God! I got so worried! She can't leave me- err her family! Or or or Brittany! Or Rachel! Her friends! She's too young! She needs to experience what life has to offer. She needs me._

_Crap. Fine! I know I'm screwed. I'm crushing on her big time but what? I'm playing hard to get or something like that. You can't blame me though; I haven't been in a real relationship. I live by my motto: it's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing._

_I tend to manipulate people, specially boys for my own advantage, mostly to boost my popularity. I date them, and then I dump them. Who wouldn't want to date the captain of the cheerleading squad right? Even if the whole school knew I'm into girls. Pigs. Trying to "straighten me up", to show what I'm missing. Idiots. I like boobs. Not of an eleven year old boy or man boobs. But lady boobs... Santana's boo-_

_Um yeah, also, um, I think that there's something going on between Santana and Brittany. I don't know, with the way they treat each other? I know they're best of friends as what people around them and Rachel says but, pinkie holding, being very touchy, hugging, and talking with their faces only three and a half-inch apart? What? No I didn't use a ruler to measure the distance between- oh you know what I'm talking about! And the way they look at each other? That incident at Principal Figgins' office where Santana got those pepperoni inside Brittany's bra? Like, do they always do things like that? Like... Intimate or something? Shoot. I'm pathetic. Bravo Quinn. Maliciously thinking about your new friend and your supposed to be enemy. Sigh._

_Ok. So, where are we? Oh! So, I was about to ditch the Cheerios tryout when my phone vibrated with an unregistered number calling. Must be important so I answered._

_"H-h-hello?" The caller's voice was shaking and she's like inside a cave or a very tight space because of the echo._

_"Hello? Who's this?" I asked_

_"I-it's Brittany, bitch" oh._

_"Oh. Hi Brittany? Why are you calling? Is this your new number 'cause you just gave me your number yesterday?" I said_

_"Q- Quinn? Where are you? It's so dark in here! I- I'm s-so scared! I'm inside the-" and the line was disconnected._

_"Hello Britt?! Brittany!?" Damn! My phone began to vibrate again, unregistered number. I quickly answered_

_"Hello!? Britt?! What happened?! Where are you?" I asked and I heard a familiar shriek_

_"Aaaaakkkkkkkkkk! Stay away from me! Stay away from me!" That voice. Rachel!_

_"Rachel? Rachel?! Rach?! Where are you?!" I asked worriedly._

_"Aaaaakkkkkkkkkk!" oh shit!_

_"Quinn! Save me! There's a- there's a, aaaakkkk!" and the line went dead again! Dammit!_

_My phone started to vibrate again._

_"Brittany?! Rachel?! God! Where are you! What's happening?!" I asked anxiously gripping my hair up._

_"Actually, it's Coach Sue to you Tubbers." Oh shit. The dragon lady. I can feel the blood drain from my face._

_"I know what you're doing. You're just like a young Sue Sylvester. Devious. Hard headed. I know who you are Quinn Fabray. I want you on my team. I'm giving you exactly two minutes to come here and tryout. You've heard your friends. Two minutes, Tubbers. You know where to go." And the line went off._

_Dammit!_

.

**End of flashback**

.

Yeah. Two freaking minutes to freaking run like a freaking mad man in the freaking hallways just to freaking get to this freaking tryout! She's really freaking living up to her freaking reputation being a freaking ruthless coach. Freaking Ugh!

I arrived at the gym's door just in time trying to catch my breath. There was a small girl, like a mini Sue standing outside wearing the Cheerios uniform with a timer in hand. She gestured me to come inside. I followed her. I'm stupefied at the sight before me. There's a very long line of aspiring Cheerios and guess what? Right. I'm at the very end of this fucking line! There, I've said it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuckkk! I'm fuming! I can feel the air around me evaporating, turning to steam! The students around were staring at me.

"What are you all looking at!?" I yelled irritated making them avert their eyes towards the girl in front, trying to impress a very uninterested Sue fucking Sylvester. She's sitting on her chair, playing something on her phone, not even bothering to check the poor girl.

Calm down Fabray! Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out... Ok ok. I'm fine now.

Brittany's sitting beside the evil lady. Thank God! She looks fine except for the dark smudges all over her face, arms and uniform like she was placed inside a used cannon. Cannon!? My eyes widened. Oh shoot! Rachel! I panicky scanned the room twice. Where the hell is she!? I looked over the bleachers where the Cheerios were seated. There! I saw Rachel sitting on Santana's lap, cradling her. I can't help but to get jealous of my best friend but not for so long after I saw the clothes she's wearing. It's like she's been cast as one of the actors of Lost. Holy shit. How big was that Venus fly trap?! I glared at Sue's direction. You evil witch!

I feel so guilty doing this to my friends. I promised Brittany to attend this tryout but what? I tried to ditch it, testing one mean coach Sue Sylvester which costs my friends to have a near death experience. Oh boy... Guess I have to do what I have to do.

"Get out!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"Pathetic! Next"  
"No!"  
"Next!"  
"Next!"  
"Next!"  
"Lame! Next!"

Sue's voice amplified throughout the room using her famous megaphone that she managed somehow to connect through the gym's sound system.

Seriously? How does she pick her Cheerios? I swear this line was as long as the Great Wall of China about five? Ten minutes ago and were down to five? That was fast. All I'm hearing from her were 'no', 'next', and insults. Not even a single compliment. She's really ruthless.

"Miserable! Next!"  
Oh crap it's my turn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I was forced to tryout to your mediocre club" I deadpan, hands on my hips.

"Well, Stretch marks, I see you've got some balls over there. Now show us what you've got." She said bored.

"I don't have anything prepared." I shrug

"Pierce! Hit it!" She yelled

"Yes coach!"

Hit what? A piñata?

What the hell? How did she? That's the song we used in our last year's competition!

Brittany's eyes were squinting, head tipped on the side as she tries to remember beat.

"Sounds familiar ex cheerleader Fabray?" Sue smirking wickedly. Brittany's eyes went wide and so were Rachel's and Santana's. The Cherrios were gaping at me. Shit. Keep it cool Fabray.

"You mean Captain Quinn Fabray, Cheer Royalty of Texas high Wildcats." I replied confidently.

Sue quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm that Fabray, so? I shrug

"Show these losers what you've got Barbie." She command

"No." I said. Who the hell is she! I didn't sign up for this!

"Do you really want to test my patience Tubbers?" She asked looking at a terrified Brittany. You son of a-!

"Fine! Hit it!" I yelled. Brittany shakily pushed the play button restating the song.

I did our routine where we placed first and the Cheerios the champion on last years national cheer championships. The routine was complicated to perform as a group. It requires sharp precise movements and strict timing for it involves a lot of components such as tumbling, dance, jumps, cheers and stunting. Wildcats are well-known for our tumbling and stunt skills. The only reason we lost to the Cheerios last year was due to a quiver in one of our two and a half high pyramid. A quiver for God's sake! Don't worry. The girl's still alive but I think she's still wearing that neck brace after I strangled the living out of her.

I finished doing the individual routine with a back handspring and full twist not even breaking a sweat. Sue's Cheerios were at the edge of their seats gaping at like I'm an alien. I smirked at them maintaining an upright position, hands on my hips. Brittany and Rachel are looking like proud parents. I saw a flabbergasted Santana. I playfully winked at her. Her face was priceless. She seems like she's about to faint.

I turned my attention to the evil dragon lady. She's writing something on her notebook. Wait? Did she saw my routine? She directed her eyes on me, removing her glasses.

"Average" she said flatly.

What?! Average!? That was a national's competition routine! We could have won with that! We would've beaten you with that and now this evil daughter or an evil witch's saying that it's just average!?

"What?!" I yelled

"You heard me. Pierce!" She yelled through her megaphone followed by a screeching sound. Ouch.

"Yes coach!?"

"Get your co-captain's uniform in my office, now!" She said

"Yes coach!" Replied a beaming Brittany

"What!? Me? Co-captain?" I asked

"Are you deaf? You're on the team Tubbers." She said and left the room.

I stood there watching her leave. Rachel came running and jumped at me. I caught her and spin her around to lessen the impact. I'm still shock. I'm in? I'm in the Cheerios? No...

"Akkkk! You were amazing! I'm so proud of you Quinn! Oh my! We need to celebrate!" Rachel shrieking in my ears. Hugging me tightly.

"Rachie... Rachie... I can't... Breathe..." I whispered

"Oops! Sorry..." Rachel ducking her head in my shoulder. I chucked and gave her a kiss in the head.

I saw Brittany running to our direction carrying a duffel bag with what I think were my new set of uniforms. Santana's walking slowly behind her quickly averting her eyes in a different direction. Maybe she's still hurt from yesterday. Aww... Poor baby... Ehem ehem... Rachel becomes aware of Brittany fast approaching us. I placed her down.

"Quinn! I knew it! I knew it! That is why you look so familiar! We've been competing against each other for three years! How come I didn't notice sooner! Ah! I'm so excited! We're going to be so close now that we're co captains of the Cheerios! Best. Day. Ever!" Brittany said as she spins me around making me hold on her tighter.

"Brrriiiitttt! Put me down! Put me down!" I said in between laughs. She let go of me but hugged me one more time.

"Ok. Ok. Britt, the only reason you didn't notice me was because your coach doesn't want you interacting with other squads and kept you inside her private room before and after your performances. But, thank you. I'm not really planning to join the Cheerios but I guess I have no choice. Are you guys alright?" I asked worriedly. Brittany's looking at Rachel.

"Oh. Yeah... I'm fine now though it's really scary thinking that I was about to die from being fired from a cannon." Brittany shivers.

"And to be fed to a carnivorous plant that is about half my size. I swear. That plant was huge! I think Coach Sylvester's using protein shakes in watering that abnormally large, frightening mutated creature! It was about to attack me again and swallow me whole! Thank goodness Santana came barging inside Coach Sue's basement! By the way, thank you so much for saving me Santana." Rachel said making her way to a flustered Santana.

Wait? Attack again? That means? No... Noooo... Not that sight again. God! What's happening to me! She's just hugging her to express her gratitude from saving her! But why is Santana blushing! Dammit!

"Aww. That was nothing Rachel. I'm just glad I got there in time." Santana looking at Rachel.

"Quinn, um, congratulations, for making it in the Cheerios. Um, you were great... Um, yeah, um, I hope you take care of my Britts um, yeah." Santana said blushing with Rachel still hugging her mid section. I squint my eyes on her not because I didn't find her praise authentic, but because she's still attached to Rachel. Move! I wanted to scream.

Ohh... We've got a lot to talk about Rachel Berry. Move your ass away from my woman!

"Thanks." I replied with a straight face.

"I think we should go home, Rachel. I'm tired. Thanks Britt. See you tomorrow." I lied. I'm not really tired. I just want to break them apart. I grabbed Rachel away from Santana, giving them a forced smile which earned a confused look from the three of them.

"Is there something wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked while I drag her to the parking. I stopped as we reached my car. I turned to open the passenger side and said.

"I'm just, tired Rachel. Let's get you home, ok?" I said. I'll tell her later. This is not the place to talk about it, knowing her. Sigh.

"Um, sure." She said fastening her seatbelt. I closed her door and ran to the other side. I turned the ignition, checked the mirrors and drove off school. Oh boy... This is going to be a long conversation.

.

* * *

**Santana**

**Earlier**

**.**

Why is she avoiding me? Fuck. I knew it. She hates me! She really, really hates me!

We just finished lunch. Brittany and I went to our lockers to get her binder. I opened mine, grabbed a snickers bar and gave it to Brittany.

"San, what's with the face?" Britt asked chewing her chocolate

"B... This is so frustrating! Didn't you notice that Quinn's been avoiding me all morning! I told you. She's still pissed at me after that slushy attack. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I whisper shout as I softly slam my head repeatedly on my locker. I don't want to draw too much attention from these gossip whores.

"Sanny, stop that." Brittany said stopping me from slamming my head again. I peek at her looking defeated

"San, maybe she's avoiding because she's beginning to warm up to you and it made her thinking. Like, she still remembers the things that you did to her but, we already went out yesterday as a group and no blood was spilled so" Brittany shrug.

"You think?" I pout stepping closer to her.

"No." She said

"No?" I lowered my head peeking at her through my lashes.

"Aww... No, San. Come here." Brittany placing her hands around my hips. "No. I don't think that she's beginning to like you. I know she likes you." Brittany said grinning at me.

I move closer to her. I placed my arms around her shoulders, locking my fingers together.

"You think so?" I whispered matching her grin

"I know so." She said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I pulled her closer and buried my head to her neck.

"Thanks Britt-Brit. You really know the right words to say to make me feel better." I buried my head even further.

"It's nothing San. You know I've got your back." Brittany hugging me tighter.

"'Ey ayo, ey ayo check it out, bois. What up doe?!"

Rawr. I growled at Brittany's shoulder. Asshole. I removed myself to Britt and looked at him. My devious bitch face on. Let's dance dick face.

"Oh, why hello there, Twiglet. I see you've decided to mow the lawn up there. Nice. Still a little green, but, yeah, need to keep those weeds trimmed."

"Lil' bitch! You know what I'm sayin'? I know you did this! You know what I'm sayin'? Imma let you pay for this! You know what I'm sayin' huh ye hoe?! You know what I'm sayin'? Huh? You know what I'm sayin'? Huh?" He said?

"I don't know. I don't really know Anderson. I think the question should be 'Do YOU know what the fuck you're saying!?" I deadpanned

"Ya freaky bitch! You know what I'm sayin'? Why you hatin' on me? You know what I'm sayin'? Why you hatin' on me all the time? You know what I'm sayin'? I did nothin' bad at ya!? You know what I'm sayin'?" He complained? I don't really know. He doesn't make sense. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Anderson? Hate is such a strong word for you to use. You see now Dickory, I think about you all the time." I started flirtatiously plastering a smug look on his idiotic face, giving high-fives to his hockey teammates. Others were giving wolf whistles. Brittany snorts, trying to control herself from laughing out loud. I winked at her.

"Yeah, I think about you all the time. Like, my middle finger gets a boner when I think of you. One time, I had a nightmare, I dreamt I was you. Sometimes, when I see you wearing your hockey uniform, I'm thinking, why don't you slip into something more comfortable like, a coma? You see now, I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it. You know what I'm sayin'?" I finished smirking at him

A collective of 'oooooooooohhhhhhs' and 'burrrnnn' boomed around us. I saw Artie preaching. He's still alive? Amen.

"Wa ye bitch!" He was about to attack me but was held down by Puck by wrapping his muscular arm around his neck, effortlessly pulling him away like a midget to a giant. It's freaking hilarious! His neck is smaller than Puck's arm and if Puck squeezes just a little bit more? He's going to break his neck. El oh el.

"What? You're going to hit me now Anderson?" I'm feeling smug because Puck's holding him.

"You know, I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. Sorry slash not sorry." I shrug and drag Britt and Puck exchanging high fives, stifling from laughing so hard. You know what I'm sayin'?

.

* * *

**Quinn**

I parked Brandon in front of the Berry's residence. Rachel got out first, unlocking their front door. She waited for me to come inside before closing it again. She went to the kitchen to get water and I followed her. I sat at the kitchen table, my head lying on my arms.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Between who?" She asked

"You and Santana." I said

Her head was pulled back laughing so hard. My hand now under my chin looking at her with a questioning brow.

"Oh my God. That was funny Quinn." Rachel whipping tears from laughing

"I'm serious Rachel." I said. She's trying to calm herself when she saw that I'm dead serious

"Oh. You really are serious. Ok ok. To answer your question, no we are not, or has been in any kind of relationship other than being friends. I'm not saying that because we're both girls. I mean, she's beautiful. I know Santana's a lesbian and I'm nothing against that. She's just a really good friend. She's been there to save me and Brittany from people who try to bully us since we were kids and it's just weird to have a romantic relationship with a person you consider as your sister. Just like you and I."

"Good." I internally fist pump. No need to kick Rachel's cute butt away from my woman. It's Rachel's turn to quirk an eyebrow

"I mean good. That you're just friends and she took care of you when I was away. That's great. She should be. I mean she's the HBIC at school right? and it's her job as your ehem friend to bitch out to those who bully you. I mean your small! How can you protect yourself from those jocks right? So, yeah." I quickly replied and got myself a glass of water.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure about her and Brittany though." She shrug

"What?!" I almost choke on the water I'm drinking. Oh my God.

"What do you mean what?" She asked confused

"I mean what about her and Brittany?" Oh no... I don't think I'm ready for this. Calm down Fabray! Chug that water down! Chug! Chug! Chug!

"Oh. That Santana and Brittany are together. They've been asked a couple of times about it but they just laugh it off. They're best of friends but sometimes I can't help but to think they're more than that. Like I'm the third wheel whenever we go out. Makes me think they're soul mates." Rachel went to the fridge to get a carrot to munch on.

I wanted to throw the glass of water I'm holding to her! They can't be together! I feel like crap. Thanks Rachel. I sigh defeated. I returned to my seat, hands on my chin.

"They look good together."! I half heartedly mumbled.

"Yeah they do but, as what I have said previously, they're soul mates, but in a friendly way." Rachel smirking at me. My eyes widened looking at her. I stood up quickly and tickle attacked her.

"You little rascal! You knew! You knew don't you! I hate you!" I continuously tickled her to the kitchen floor while she's dying from laughter.

"Haha! Stop! Stop! Haha! Stop!" She begs in between laugh. I'm straddling her legs, pinning her arms up using one hand as I continue to poke her sides.

"Never! You deserve this!"

"Akkkk! Haha! Stop! Stop! I can't breathe! Haha!

"Liar! You can can't breathe for five minutes!" I continued

"Akkkk! Haha! Stop! Stop! Mercccyyyy! Mercy!" I moved away from her and help her stood up. We continued to laugh.

She knew. I looked at her.

"What?" She asked fixing her top.

"You really are something. How did you know?"

"How did I know that you've got the hots for one mean bitch named Santana Lopez?" She said quirking an eyebrow. My I'm really rubbing off her.

"Rachie!" She's laughing at me

"Quinn, you're not really that discreet when it comes to your feelings. Like you want to bite my head off when you saw me sitting at Santana's lap or you want to pull me by my hair and drag me to the parking lot when I embraced her. Nope, not very subtle." Rachel smirking at me.

"Fine! I'm sorry! I think I like her ok! Like I want to be her friend? Or more? But but I don't know! I really think there's something going on between her and Britt. It's driving me crazy! She's driving me crazy! They're best friends! They know each other very well! And me? I know nothing about her other than she's a bitch, a cute nerd that is sexually attractive!" Throwing my hands in the air.

"Hmm... Maybe. Maybe not. I mean Santana's a lesbian. Brittany's bisexual. Maybe they've already explored-" I sent her a death glare making her stop.

"Just try to finish that sentence Rachel Barbra Berry and I will bite your cute little butt" I growled

"Eh, ok! I'll just give you tidbits of what I know. So, Santana's into girls, the whole school knows but she's still being pursued by both genders. She's got lots of admirers. Like, every time she opens her locker, it screams 'Valentine's day'. Flowers, chocolates, name it. That's why I'm being bullied most of the time because I'm always with her and Brittany. They're jealous that a loser like me gets to be around the two hottest and most popular girl in school while they get rejected and attacked with vicious words.

Speaking of girls, I don't know how many she have dated. She's secretive about that part of her personal life and only Brittany knows if she had a girlfriend or how many girls she'd hooked up when she's having her summer vacation in Miami. Well, it's Miami, lots of beaches, hot girls roaming in bikinis, sun bathing top less-"

"Stop! Ok stop! Thanks for making me feel more miserable than I am, Rachie." My head on the kitchen table with my arm raised to stop her.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to feed you informations that I know Quinn." Rachel pouted

"I know. I know. Thanks Rachie. Have I told you how we've met?" Rachel shook her head sitting next to me.

"Ok. So my mom and I got to the grocery store to buy other food items needed for dinner and I'm throwing tantrums because I should have finished high school in Texas but then she pacified it by saying that she have stored half of our chest freezer with bacon. After that, I've heard some one laughing so loud so I checked where it was coming and saw a girl in the next aisle on the floor, like literally on the floor laughing at my obsession with bacon! That's just mean! It's bacon! Who doesn't like bacon!? Obviously you and other rabbit food eating people. So I was about to attack her when mom stopped me, informing me to come home because of an emergency so I let her go. Then, one day, mom asked me to buy dairy items in the grocery store. So I went to buy the said items and added bacon. I'm at the chiller section to get cream cheese when a pretty girl approached me and laughed at me looking at the bacon. I quickly noticed that that girl was the same girl who was on the floor. I've completely lost it and slapped the shit out if her but then she slapped me immediately after! And yes, that girl was Santana fucking Lopez!

I finished the story. Hands up in the air remembering why I should be angry with Santana. Rachel's gaping at me. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"W-w-wait. W-wha-what? Y-you mean you're-" I didn't let her finish what she was about to say.

"Yes! She slapped me! And it freaking hurts! Oh! Mommy and Daddy doesn't know anything about this! Promise you will not tell anybody that you know how me and Santana first met and that I like her!" I panicked. Hey, it's Rachel. She's a blabber mouth.

"But Quinn! That's! You! Her! You're-" Rachel looks so excited. She's stuttering like she doesn't know what words to use because of what I've just said. She's excited because Santana and I slapped each other? Is she a masochist? Is that a requirement for Broadway?

"No Rachel!" I yelled making her stop.

"But... But..."

"But no Rachel. Please! I'm begging you. Please do not tell a single soul about what you've learned today. I know you're close with Brittany and Santana but please, as your best friend, I'm asking you to promise me. Promise me to all your Barbra collection, not to tell anyone about what you've just heard from me today." I'm on my knees now, pouting with my best puppy dog eyes at Rachel. She looks torn.

"Fine!" She said throwing up her hands in the air. Yes!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Rachie! You're the bestest best friend in the whole wide world!" I held her face in my hands and starts attacking her face with kisses!

"Ok! Ok! You can stop now! Rachel said giggling, hugging my mid section. "But, you really like her?" She asked looking up at me In the eyes.

"Um, sort of... I'm kinda warming up to her though. I still don't know her. " I shrug

"Ok. Let me just remind you that you, I've got your back. I'm going to support you with anything and everything that you do." Rachel smiling sweetly

"Awww, thanks Rachie. I love you." I replied embracing her tighter.

"I love you, too Quinn."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I was planning to split this into two chapters, but I guess I owe you guys and I think ya'll gonna haunt me if I do. You'll see why.

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Quinn**

_Physical, Physical, Physical_

What the freaking... Morning?

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like_  
_Making good conversation_  
_I gotta handle you just right_  
_You know what I mean_

This, is worst than Bieber. Ugh. I buried my head under my pillow.

_Let's get physical, physical_  
_I wanna get physical_  
_Let's get into physical_  
_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk_  
_Let me hear your body talk_

Remind me again to change that hideous alarm tone to Biebs. It doesn't even sound like Olivia Newton-John! It sounds more like... No... It can't be... I'm totally aware that I downloaded the original version. Oh my God... She's hunting me even in my house! My own bedroom!

*crack!crack!*

Oh, Shoot. My body hurts so bad! Like I've been hit by a truck. I never felt this sore when I was a Wildcat. Sue Sylvester really is a heartless bitch. Maybe she's Santana's idol. Ugh. Thank God it's Friday! I had my first practice with the Cheerios yesterday and, It. Was. Hell.

I have no problems with waking up early but not as early as four thirty! Practice starts by five thirty in the morning and practice meaning: Ten minutes stretching, ten laps on the track, 50 push up and 100 sit ups. We spent the remaining time before class starts for practicing dance and stunts routine. Whew! And what did we get from her? Insults, all through out. How could these Cheerios deal with these kinds of torture everyday? Guess they need to endure these things just to stay on top of the ladder and bitch out to release some of their tensions from practice.

I need a shower. A hot one. Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late! Drag your ass to that shower Fabray! You don't want an extra five laps! Just think that it's Friday and tomorrow's a weekend. You have two wonderful days to relax. Oh praise!

After a quick hot shower, I wore my Cheerios' uniform. It's mandatory to wear it everyday and a high pony. But since my hair's still short, I just need to tie it up and put lots of hair pins to keep it place.

After I finished fixing my hair, I head down to the kitchen to get a banana. I saw a note sticking to the fruit basket saying,

'Quinnie, Family dinner date later. Go home after practice! Love, Mommy xoxo'.

Aww, we haven't been to those since we moved back here. Ahh... More to look forward too.

.

* * *

"Sloppy babies! You think this is hard? I'm passing a gallstone as we speak! That's hard! Hit the showers!"

Ugh! Bitch!

The girls helped me climbed down from the top of the pyramid

"Hi Q!" Brittany happily greeted. God, I wish I have half of her energy.

"She's evil B! How come you still have the energy to smile B?" I said after drinking from my water bottle. Brittany shrugs.

"I don't know? I guess because I'm used to her being like that since freshmen year. You'll just have to remember, Coach Sue Sylvester is all about empowerment. She empowers her Cheerios to live in a state of constant fear by creating an environment of irrational, random terror. Coach Sue empowers her Cheerios, us, to become champions."

I gaped at her. Wisdom from one Brittany S. Pierce.

"But is it necessary to make me do more laps?! Britt, I'm not even late!" Irritatingly throwing my empty water bottle inside my duffel bag.

"She said you're five seconds late." Brittany shrugs again. "Hey, say we go hang out later with Rachel and Santana? It's Friday after all! You know, drive around, eat on a diner... Get to know more about each other or something?" She suggests lifting up the mood.

"I'm sorry B, but my mom asked me to go home after our afternoon practice. We'll be having our family dinner and we haven't done that ever since we went back here in Lima. Maybe, tomorrow? Rachel and I haven't planned anything this weekend so..." I offered

"Oh! Ok... I'll just text you tomorrow then!" Brittany said while we head to different cubicles to freshen up.

.

* * *

"Quinn!" There goes my energizer bunny.

"Rachie!" imitating her shrieking voice. I was getting my books from my locker when Rachel came and jumped on me again. We almost fell to the ground because of my exhaustion from morning practice. Thank God I backed up on one of the lockers. Rachel climbed down immediately sensing my current state.

"She's really wearing you off, isn't she?" Rachel asked pouting. Hands still locked behind my neck as I held her on her hips.

"Yeah, but you know, I think I'm beginning to like it. I'm kinda miss being a cheerleader. I still need to adjust though. Coach Sylvester's Cheerios training is comparable to what soldiers going to Afghanistan do. It was pure torture." I let my head fell to her small shoulder grunting.

"Quinn." Rachel whispered.

"Hmmm?" I hummed to her shoulder

"Hold that position. I spot two cuckoo birds looking in our direction" Rachel whispered. Cuckoo birds?

"What are y-" I tried to lift my head from her shoulder but she slammed me back and held my head in place with her hand as she tilts her hear and whispers directly in my ear.

"Just stay still for a second Quinn! Brittany and Santana's looking at us right now! Or should I say, Santana's sending death glares at our direction while Brittany's trying to hold her in place preventing her from tearing us apart! Oh my god!" Rachel shrieked I'm my ear that made me straighten up. And then I heard:

*Bang!*

Santana slammed shut her locker door. Wait, her locker's just located at the other end of the hallway, parallel to my locker? Oh, wow. That's, fascinating. How come I didn't saw her? It's been almost a week. Oh Shoot!

"Ahhhhkkkkk!"

Oh god. She's got a bad temper. She's power walking towards us! She just tossed the guy with a big Afro in the air making the people around run and hide in the corners of their lockers, afraid to face the wrath of the raging Latina.

"Opff"

Ouch. I cringe at the guy landing chest first. Well, it's better than his face first. Damn! She's coming! Fast! Brittany's behind her trying to hold her but she's fighting to be held.

"Blondie! Hobbit!" She yelled at us, pointing her finger in our faces. Is she really a lesbian? Coz lez be honest, those finger nails can make a girl's you-know-what tear into shreds. Ouch. I mentally cringe at that thought.

Oh, shut up! Pay attention to her! She's about to murder you and your best friend!

Santana's pointing her finger at me, her eyes squinting. I raised her my famous eyebrow making her avert her glaring to a terrified looking Rachel, pointing her finger closely to her nose. Rachel quickly shut her eyes tightly making me held her close to me. She buried her head in my chest. I can hear Santana growl.

"What's your problem Satan?!" My eyebrows now pulled together.

"My problem!?" Santana's voice, booming around the hallways. Brittany now has a hold of her mid section pulling her away from us.

"Escucha,-" She started shouting in Spanish but the bell was ringing so I didn't get everything she's saying. I only heard 'Lima Heights', 'orgullo' and 'malas'. Brittany's now carrying a squirming Santana on her shoulder. She's still yelling at us. Oh boy, she never really gives up easily.

"No B! Put me down! Put me down this instant! Blondie! Hobbit! You two! No me gusta!"

Brittany turned to look at us mouthing 'sorry' and heads to our first class. Santana's still wriggling on her shoulder so Brittany gave her a firm slap on the butt making her stop and cling like a dead animal to Britt's shoulder from embarrassment. I snort at the scene because really, she cannot win fight with her best friend.

Rachel lift her head from my chest smirking. I looked at her curiously.

"What are you planning Rachel Berry? Do you want the both of us killed by a wild beast named Santana Lopez!?" I hissed

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinn." Rachel flipping her hair "Come on! We'll be late from class! Oh! Don't forget to come in the auditorium for the glee club's tryout!" She said dragging me away from my locker.

I don't know what's running in her pretty little head but I hope it doesn't back fires at us...

Or me.

.

* * *

**Santana**

"The fuck B! Put me down!" I mumbled at her back. She's still carrying me on her shoulder drawing a LOT of attention. Thank goodness I'm not a Cheerio anymore or else my ass will be up on JBI's blog.

We reached our classroom when Brittany place me down.

"Finally! I thought my head's gonna explode from all the blood that went though my brain! The hell B?! That's unnecessary!" I whisper shout as we sit in class.

"Sanny! What's unnecessary is that you surging towards Rachel and Quinn like a very jealous ex girlfriend who dumped the girl in the first place, came banging back because she got a phone call saying that your ex moved on and replaced you with an annoying, stupid boy, who she knows will make you flip! Seriously San, calm down." Brittany hissing as I pout crossing my arms.

"I think Rachel knows something, like she knows you have a crush on her best friend" My eyes bulge out from their sockets. What?!

"... and no. Calm down, will you? No, I don't think Quinn has the slightest idea what Rachel's been planning so we're going to do exactly what she's doing." Brittany grinning

"Do what?" I said fighting not to look at the back where I know Quinn's sitting with the other Asian.

"Make her jealous." Brittany smirks

"Make Rachel jealous?" I asked confused. Brittany rolls her eyes. Wow, I'm rubbing off her good...

"What?! Seriously? No! Just... Follow my lead later when the four of us is in the same room" she said paying attention to our teacher in front.

"Oh. Ok."

.

* * *

"Damn." Brittany curses. She's really impressed, I can tell. We're sitting closely together, part of her plan to make Quinn jealous in the cafeteria as we watch Rachel feed a very confused Quinn.

"She's good San... She's good. Our little diva friend really puts good use of her blocking skills in acting." Brittany whispers, shaking her head. I growled.

We've tried to get both girls attention in every way possible ever since the first period. But knowing Rachel, she's got everything planned. From their sitting arrangements to the way they act when they're together which was, by the way, completely oblivious to Quinn, until now. It's fucking annoying!

Quinn was usually seated at the back but since yesterday, she started sitting in front, with or without a hobbit by her side, where she cannot see us without being obvious.

"What are we going to do now B!? Maybe we should just quit. She's obviously not attracted to me because of my bitchiness! Or should I start wearing my contacts, fitted dresses and tight skirts just to get her attention?! Look at them B! Rachel's doing a good job pissing the hell out of me!Please B. I'm begging you. Don't leave me in a room with her or else I'm going to strangle her until I destroy her vocal chords!" I took a furious bit from my sandwich, glaring at a smirking Rachel who's sending a clear message of 'Sorry bitch, she's mine'. I'm going to kill her with my own hands!

Rachel and Quinn finished eating. They excused themselves from our table where most of the guys were busy gossiping.

"Sanny, be patient. It hasn't been a day. We'll get our turn. You'll see." Brittany grinning as she chew on a mouthful of gummy worms.

"Patience is a virtue, I'm working on B." I deadpan

"Seriously, I don't think I stand a chance with her. She might be straight for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah right. Straight till wet. You know San, you're a very brilliant person, but not a very observant one." I don't know if I'm going to be thankful or be offended.

"What?"

"Quinn's undeniably into girls Sanny." Brittany grinning at me through a mouthful of gummy worms.

"Really!?" I straighten up.

"Yeah, she is. She's been checking out our teammates every time I glance at her in practice, specially in the Cheerios locker room. She's been ignoring the jocks' advances on her too" Brittany said standing up.

"But, that's not convincing B. She's clearly checking the girls because she's your co-captain. Maybe she just looking around the locker room because she's still being shy with the group and she's ignoring the jocks because obviously, Hobbit wants her complete and undivided attention." I shrug as I follow her heading to the restroom.

Brittany stopped on her tracks looking at me with utter disbelief. I went ahead of her. I glanced over my shoulder and rolled my eyes throwing my hands in the air and pushed hard the bathroom door open. Since when did this door get soft?

"Eeekkkk!" Oh shit.

A completely flushed Quinn shrieked crossing her arms in her chest. Rachel behind her is also in shock. I turned to look back at Brittany, her eyebrows were as high as her hairline, biting her lips in between her teeth. I glance at my hands with a deer caught in the headlights look. Did I just? Oh. My. God. My hands quiver at the thought of where it was a while a go: At Quinn's twins.

Oh shit! I turned around to apologize but

*Paaaaaaaakkkkk!*

The fuck!? Again!? Really!? Fucking ouch yo!

I heard a collective of gasp from the hallway. I stood there gaping at her while I hold my injured cheek. Brittany was immediately by my side as Rachel to a fuming Quinn. I tried to apologize again but she cut me off.

"Don't! Talk to me Santana! I hate you!" Double ouch. She turned her attention to the growing crowd.

"What are you all looking at!? Go away!" She roared and the hallway was cleared in an instant. Rachel dragged Quinn into an empty classroom to cool off.

I don't know what to do. Hell! I wanted to cry! My cheek's injured again! I didn't do it on purpose! Brittany held me and dragged me to the clinic. The nurse placed an ice pack on my injured cheek before she left us.

"San..." Brittany started sitting next to me on the clinic's bed.

"B..." I softly said. I slouched and pout beside her while she removes my glasses and stroke my hair like a child.

"I just, I don't know what to do with her, you know... I tried to say sorry, B. I really tried... But... She doesn't want it. I don't know what's wrong with her B... It's not that I did it on purpose! Or did I know that's she's coming out and opened that goddamn door while I was looking at you and, and that I tried to push that, what I thought was a closed-door, that she opened and came out and, and I looked at you and pushed it! I pushed it! But it was not a door B! It was not a mother fucking door! It was her boobs! Her twins B! I pushed her twins! Those poor, soft, beautiful, never before seen twins B... I think I hurt them. I hurt those innocent twins B! I need to, I need to massage-"I stopped as my idea sank in me. Brittany's looking at me with a quizzical expression. My eyes were wide and jaws slacked. I can feel the blood rushing through my face.

"Don't worry Sanny bear. Everything's going to be alright. It was an accident. She'll forget it, eventually. Or, do you want me to kick her pretty little arse for slapping you again, yeah?" Brittany doing her perfect British accent. I can't help but snort.

"B, you couldn't hurt a fly." I dead pan. She just smirks at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks B. You're the best."

"You bet I am. We'll still get your girl." She said kissing my head. I hope so.

.

* * *

**Quinn**

"That freaking bitch! How dare her!" I yelled furiously into the empty classroom

"Quinn, can you please calm down? It was an accident! She thought that the door was closed and she was looking at Brittany!" I tried to counter but she beats me to it. I glared at her.

"And, she tried to say sorry! But what did you do? You slapped her! Again! And I know how you slap Quinn Fabray. People doesn't know, that aside from being a cheerleader, you once played as a reserved player in your last school's volleyball team with the position of, wait for it, a spiker! So, Santana's probably in the clinic right now or she might be taken to the hospital for an injured cheek and jaw bone!" She rants.

"Hospital?! Rach, that's just too much! She wasn't hospitalized when I first hit her!" She's trying to counter this time but I didn't let her.

"And Rachel! She pushed me in the chest! My boobs Rachel! My boobs! And many people saw what she did! God! It was so embarrassing! What would people think! That I just let people touch these!?" I emphasize by holding the breasts. "Like, 'Oh hello! Can I touch your boobs? Oh sure here!'" Throwing my hands in the air!

"It was an accident!" Rachel's turn to throw her hands in the air from irritation. She sighs.

"You know what? Let's just, take a moment to breathe. We're being caught up with our emotions. Now, let's try to analyze what just happened. You can tell that it was really an accident Quinn and slapping Santana, the girl you like, may I remind you, is currently suffering from what you did and said." Rachel said calmly.

"What did I say wrong? I told her that I don't want to talk to her that moment because I want to get out from those people witnessing something embarrassing and that I hate her for placing me in that kind of situation." I said with normal tone. Yeah, it was an accident. Crap. Me and my temper.

Rachel is shaking her head, tight-lipped with a pity look on me.

"What? Rach? Tell me!" I demand. Rachel sighed.

"Quinn, knowing Santana, with what you've said to her? that you don't want to talk to her? I believe she's going to take it as you, want her out of your life forever and saying you hated her, most probably the one that cement that thought." She shrug

"But that's absurd! Rachel! She's a nerd! Meaning she's intelligent! How come she think like that!" I exclaimed panicking

"That's the point Quinn. She's a nerd, a beautiful nerd. Intelligent, but she's emotionally unstable." I looked at her bug-eyed. Rachel's now clapping her hands.

"Enough about drama! So Quinn, be sure not to be late! Glee club tryout's in the auditorium at three o'clock sharp! Don't worry, I already wrote your name on the list and I believe I know you can make it in!" Rachel excited about the news. We walked out of the room.

"But Rachie, I have Cheerios practice, the same time as your tryout. Can't you just sneak me in when you have your regular glee meetings?" I said exhausted.

"Maybe, but still, it's better to perform with other people around, aside from the glee club, who can hear your lovely voice!"

"Um. No. I don't like that idea. I'll just join you on Tuesday. I believe we only have afternoon practices on MWF." I offered.

"Fine. But be ready. It doesn't mean that you can just sneak in and not perform a song in front of Mr. Shue." Rachel warned

"Mr. Shue? As in the Spanish teacher?" I asked

"Yes. Him. He's always late but, whatever. Oh and Quinn, just try to be civil with Santana. She's vulnerable at the moment. You don't want to break her, don't you?" She pleads

"Yeah. I'll try to act civil with her. You have my word." I promised. She gave me a sweet smile as we walk to our next class.

.

* * *

**Santana**

Can the ground open up and swallow me now?! She hates me! She freaking hates me! Last class has ended and she haven't even looked at me even for a second! Thank God Ms. Holiday didn't gave an assignment for us to work with our book partner or else, I'm going to start wearing a helmet for protection because every time I do something she doesn't like? She slaps the living hell out of me! Seriously, I'm going to have nightmares again. It fucking hurts! I think her hand's made of steel. Sigh. She just left with Britts and Cece for their practice. I went out of the room, heading for my locker. I saw Hobbs standing there, waiting for me. I angrily glared at her.

"San-"

"What do you want Hobbit." I growled

"I-I just want to apologize for what Quinn did to you and to whatever there is for me to be sorry for. I know you're really angry right now because of what I was doing for these past few days and I'm sorry if I have offended or provoked you to do things out of rage. Please keep in mind that whatever I'm doing ,has its reasons and is for a greater good. I'm sorry San, can you forgive me?" She asked with her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

Freaking fuck! What's with my friends and those goddamn pouts! How can you say no to that puss 'n boots look? I looked squinting my eyes on her. I rolled my eyes and widely opened my locker door. Rachel beamed knowing that she's forgiven to anything that she did and peeked inside my locker and got herself a box of dots and a pack of gummy worms. I closed my locker and hugged me till I needed air.

Rachel hooked her arm in mine as we walk towards the auditorium.

"Are you ready to listen and pick the next members of our club? We need at least three new members with pure talent, just like me." Rachel held her head high

"No shit Sherlock. But three? I though we're short by two?" I thought

"We need at least three because apparently, Artie, was rushed in the hospital due hypothermia yesterday. I believe he's been receiving a minimum of _seven_ slushies a day since the start of the school year and he's been late in all of his classes knowing he's on a wheel chair and cannot change clothes easily." Rachel raising her eyebrow at me.

"What? I didn't do anything!" I defend

"You didn't do the_ actual_ attack but you are the one responsible for ordering those slushies. Seriously Santana, make them stop. We need Artie's high baritone voice if we want to win our second national championship!" Rachel hissed

"Calm your tits Hobbs, just sit down there with Mr. Sue, and help him call out the names of those losers. I bet you're excited to give them your two cents." I deadpanned while I sat besides Puck who's playing angry birds on his phone while Tina, Kurt and Mercedes try to update each other from the latest gossips in school. I know they're talking about me with their not so subtle leering. Fuck it!

"What?! Haven't JBI posted a blog about what happened?" I irritatedly asked

"Actually, he posted the video and gave the title. 'Quinntana's Fifty Shades of Grey'." Tina said cautiously as she hands me her iPad showing me the video Jewfro posted on his blog.

"It already has more than ten thousand views on YouTube with five hundred forty-six likes" Kurt informed. Mercedes cringe and nods.

What the fucking hell!? He compiled the videos from the first day that I knew Quinn was my partner in Lit. showing that we're shouting at each other, me defending her from Karofsky and Azimio in the cafeteria, and from today's smack down, me raging to Quinn and Rachel down to the slapping at the lady's room. You cannot hear anything we were saying except for the background music of 'Careless Whisper'. What the- he made the scene on the bathroom on multiple repeats! Ugh!

I'm going to shave his head! Ugh! He even included the moment when Brittany carried me on her shoulder! I looked like a cave woman! Dammit!

Tina's trying to pull her iPad out if my hands before I try and smashed it into pieces. She pulled it out of me and quickly placed inside her messenger bag. I turned to Puck and told him to talk to JBI. That he's got to take this video down or else I'm going to stuff his mouth with pork and make him convert to another religion! That perverted asshole! Puck nods concentrating on the game.

Mr. Shue tapped his microphone where it feedbacks a screeching noise around the auditorium making us all cringe. I slouched back on my seat, crossed my arms and waits for this tryout to come to an end so that I can ice my injured cheek and take a good nap.

"Good afternoon! As you all know, I'm Mr. Shue, beside me is Rachel Berry, the captain of the Glee club and some of the members behind us. They're not here to criticize but to give their support to the club and for all of you who will participate in today's tryout. So, when I call your name, go up on stage and tell us what you'll be singing. Ok? So first up!-"

...

We're on the eleventh person to audition but we still haven't pick a single one. Thirty fucking two to go... Facepalm

"What the hell...?" Mercedes complaining

"Somebody... Please make her stop? She's humiliating the Asian community." Tina pulling her beanie down to cover face

"Rachel! Make her stop!" Kurt hissed, kicking Rachel's chair

The girl on stage is dancing and singing to Psy's 'Gangnam Style'. Jesus Christ! I don't fucking understand a word coming from her mouth. She's also out of tune. And the dancing? Go figure. I don't want to elaborate. Shit. I need Advil. Two bottles please. Thank you.

"Thank you Dottie!" Rachel said stopping the girl. She's really taking this seriously. Mr. Shue's rubbing his forehead after every performance.

"Next! Stoner Brett Bukowski" Rachel announced

Stoner Brett?! Oh my God, the dude looks homeless. He's singing 'Creep'. Would you look at that, the song fits him. Wait? Is he high on expired cough syrup or what? I kicked Rachel's chair and told her to cut the song short. Thank God! Last three!

"Next! Blaine Anderson"

"Hi guys! I'm Blaine Anderson, junior transferee from Dalton Academy and I'm here to sing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry"

Junior transferee? More like Kurt's new boyfriend. Oh, Kurt's sporting heart eyes. Yep. Kurt and Blaine equals Klaine equals love equals gay bowtie babies! Yay.

"Thanks Blaine." Rachel said

...

"Ok guys! Thank you so much for your time! I'll be posting the results Monday next week on the bulletin board. Again, thank you so much, have a safe trip home" Mr. Shue ended

.

* * *

Ahhh! Thank God! Home at last! I dropped face first in our couch. I can't go up my room. I just popped two advils. I'll just take a nap, ok guys? Good.

*K.O*

.

* * *

"Mija? Mija... Wake up..."

Huh? My nap was disturbed by my Papi waking me up. I pushed myself up slowly from the couch and rub the sleep off my eyes. Eww... I just drooled in our couch. Thank God it's leather or else Mami will kill me. I hope she wouldn't discover the stain on the white carpet. Brittany spilled her cranberry juice on it. But we fixed it. We just rearranged the couch set and furnitures.

"Nice nap baby girl?" Papi asked stoking my hair. I whipped the drool stain on my cheek. Yuck.

"Si Papi. You're early. Are you going out with Mami?" I asked. Hallelujah! my headache's gone.

"Ah, no Mija. The three of us will head out for dinner. Say? Breadstix?" Papi's grinning at me.

"Hell yeah!" I haven't been there since Britts and had our late lunch. Ahhh... Those heavenly tasting Breadstix... Uhm... Yum!

"Language Mija. But go get ready! Our reservation's at seven. You have," Papi looking at his watch. "Twenty five minutes to prepare. Your mom and I will be waiting here in the living room. Now, go." Papi pulling me off the couch before he ruffled my hair.

"Papi! Must you, really?" Tsk. He dropped on the couch and turned on the tv.

.

* * *

"Good evening! Welcome to Breadstix. Jim will lead you to your table" Sally greeted. I smiled at her and gave a small wave to other familiar faces. I took a deep breath. Ahhh... Smells good. Very Italian. Aromatic, spicy, cheesy, garlicky, herbal, in short; Delicious. I hope there's Breadstix in LA or in New York.

We're seated in a booth designed for groups of six to eight people. It's very comfy. I can lay down in the longest seat.

"Are we that special that they gave as this very comfortable, spacious booth?" I asked my parents.

"I guess. They know you've already spent a fortune eating here with your friends." Mami shrugged

"I bet Sally has a huge crush on you so she reserved this seat for us baby girl." Papi playfully winked at me

"Papi! She's like, ten years older than me!" Eww...

"So? She'll give you free food every time you come here to visit her! And she doesn't look like she's twenty-seven, don't you think honey? Papi asked mom

"Oh! Yes honey. She looks like she's only two years older than you Santanita. It's a win-win. Think about it Mija, free Breadstix and a nice lady." Mami teases.

"Guys! No... Just... No." I raised my hand and shook my head disapproving. I know they're just teasing me, but it's still a no.

"Why Santanita? You already have an eye on someone?" Mami's wiggling her eyebrows.

"Is it the girl on your dreams? 'Oh! Stop! Stop! Please! Please don't slap me with your bacon! I'll be good! I'll be good!'." Papi imitating my voice. My parents are now laughing hard at me. Mami wiping tears on her eyes while Papi's trying to control himself from hitting the table hard.

"What?! No I didn't say that! Papi! Mami! Seriously?! Pare ahora, por favor!" I'm blushing big time.

"Oh baby girl. Yes you did say that when you were napping a while ago. Thank your Mami that I didn't record it, or I did?" Mami slapped and glared playfully at Papi while he controls his fits of giggle. How old are they again? Ugh! Oh! Thank goodness Jim arrives with the menu. He playfully winked at me. I just shook my head grinning. Mami and Papi are checking out the menu. I already know what to order so I insert my earphones, lay down on the longest couch and cover myself with the table's cloth.

"Well, well, well, look do we have here!" A man stopped at our table. He's voice sounds familiar. I remain hidden under the table cloth. I can see their feet though. There's two of them. Maybe his wife. Oh well. Yuck... There's a gum under the table. Pigs. Elllkk...

"Would you look at that! Long time no see!" Papi and Mami stood up to greet them

"Do you have a table?" Mami asked

"Oh! We're on the wait list. Hubby here forgot to follow-up his early reservation. It's Friday after all." The woman said.

"Well, you can sit here with us! It's a spacious booth after all. Come!" Papi offered.

"Is it just the two of you?" Mami asked. I sit up still scanning through my songs.

"Oh no! She's in the in the restroom." The man said. Reaching and plucking my earphones from my ear. What the fu-

"Hey!" I pouted

"Nice to see you too Santana." Daniel grinned

"Still our grumpy little girl." Sandy giggled

I stood up and gave them a hug.

"Oh God! It's been a long time since I saw you guys! Like, let me think? Oh! Since yesterday!" I smirked at them.

"Ha-ha. Funny San." Daniel teases

"Sanny bear!" Britt came running from the restroom

"Brrrrriiiittttt...!" Exaggerating my greeting like I haven't seen her since forever.

"I didn't know you'll be going out with Mama L and Papa L?" Brittany and I gave each other a kiss on the cheeks

"I thought so, too. Papi woke me up from my nap and said well have dinner outside. It's Breadstix, I couldn't pass the opportunity." I said adjusting from my seat so that Britt can sit beside me. The couch is U-shaped and we're seated at the middle.

"Oh right. We haven't been here since what? Two? Three weeks? I miss their lasagna, spaghetti with meatballs and tiramisu... I'm hungry. Have you ordered?" Brittany asked

"Um, no. I'm still waiting for Mami and Papi's order. Momma P, Daddy P, are you ready to order? Your kid's already complaining." I grinned

"She's always complaining that she's hungry but I don't know where she puts all those food away." Sandy said teasing her daughter.

"I'm ready! How about you sweetie?" Daniel asked Sandy. She nods and Papi called back Jim. We gave him our drink and food orders and he took the menus with him as he go. Our parents chatted and so do we while waiting for our food. The drinks arrived immediately.

"So, girls. How's the first week of school?" Daniel asked

"Same old. Same old." I said

"It's fun and interesting..." Brittany answered

"Hmmm... Interesting meaning?" Papi asked. Oh boy. What's new.

"Interesting because I have a new co captain." I glared at Brittany and she understood not to give a hint that, that person is Bitch Blond Bacon Slapping Barbie. "She's really great. She's a transferee and the captain of her last school's cheering squad." She continued.

"Well, that's really interesting. Is she pretty?" Papi pushed. I facepalmed shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well..." Brittany's glancing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well?" Sandy said

"Well, she's gorgeous." Brittany grinning from ear to ear. I looked at my parents and they sport a dreamy look. I think they both got the message. Daniel and Sandy's shaking their heads giggling at my parents reaction. I bet they also know the story. Fuck. My. Life.

"Ahhh... We need to meet that girl, don't you think Honey?" Papi asked Mami. I bet you both do. Rawr.

"Oh definitely Honey." Mami nods. I face palmed again. Ugh!

The food arrived and the topic was changed to our parents' work stories *Thank God!* while Britts and I busy ourselves devouring our favorite food.

.

* * *

**Quinn**

Oh wow... I haven't been here since I was six? Seven? This place still looks the same. Busy as ever. Hmmm... Smells delicious. My stomach's growling. I can eat a whole pig in seconds. Screw Sue's diet. I can burn them fast with her torturous routine. God, I need a massage. I'll ask Rachel if she wants to come with me to the spa.

"Are you ready for your order?" The waiter asked politely

"Ah, yes. I'll have the sirloin with sautéed mushrooms, my wife will be having the salmon and, Quinn? What do you want sweetie?" Daddy asked

"I'll have grilled chicken salad and a tortellini. Thanks Jim." I smiled sweetly making him blush, before I sipped my iced tea.

"So Quinnie, how's your first week at school?" Mom asked

"It's fine. I still need to get used to our morning practices though. But aside from that, everything's pretty ok. Oh! Rachel wants me to join their glee club. They had their auditions after class but I told her that I'll just sneak in their meeting on Tuesday." I said grinning

"Well, it's nice to hear you're getting used to your new school. Thanks to Rachel of course." Mom smiling

"That's right Pumpkin. I can see you're enjoying school yeah?" Dad assumes

"Yes Daddy. I mean, I miss competing and the Cheerios has won six consecutive national championships. They're good. Great actually. It's exciting. Also, the glee club just won their nationals last school year. So yeah, looking forward to be part of both national winning clubs." I said.

"Sanny bear!"  
"Brrrrriiiittttt...!"

Oh you have got to be kidding me! They're here?! Turned around and saw that there are just two booths separating our tables! How come I didn't see them? Do they really have to hug and kiss each other like that whenever they meet!? And do they really have to sit so close together!? Why are they looking like that!? Sneaking glances... And why the hell is Santana blushing! Shoot! Karma's a bitch! Oh God, I knew it! I knew it! I knew that Rachel's plan's gonna back fire at me!

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you turning red? Are allergic to their iced tea?" Daddy asked confused on what's happening.

"Oh, I just... I just saw my co captain and her best-friend. Their families are eating together. Um, there." I said pointing to Brittany and Santana's location.

"Oh! Lovely! We should say hi to them later!" Mom said excitedly.

"What?! No!" I quickly replied

"Why Quinnie? We'll meet them eventually on your competitions. Best be meeting them now, don't you think honey?" Mom asking daddy who's on his phone rapidly typing a message grinning. I pout. I cannot win this if dad approves.

"Huh what? Oh! Yes! Definitely honey. We'll go there as soon as we finished eating our dinner. Speaking of..." Dad seems to be excited too. There you go. Suck it up Quinn.

Our food arrived and I remembered I was hungry. I'll just divert my attention to these mouth-watering food in front of me.

We finished our dinner and I was going for desert to pro long the inevitable but dad and mom stood up and gesture me come with them. Dad gave his card to Jim as we went to Brittany and Santana's table.

.

* * *

**Santana**

"Good evening!" A man and a woman with blond hair greeted. Do I know them? I think I already saw them somewhere. I just don't remember when...

"Well, Hello!" Daniel greets back.

"Ah! Russell! Judy! What a coincidence! Ahem. Um, " Papi looking surprised or what? They know these people? They seem nice. And looks really familiar...

"Oh! Guys, this is Russell and Judy Fabray. They're really close friends and we all went to the same high school. Russel, Judy, this is Daniel and Sandy Pierce, their daughter Brittany and our lovely daughter Santana. " Mami introduced them. Wait! Just fucking wait! Did I hear Mami said Fabray!? I looked at Brittany wide-eyed. She's shaking their hands smiling sweetly. She smirked at me and I glared t her.

"Nice to meet you guys! Where is she?" Where is she!? She's here!? Judy looked behind them. Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!

"Oh, come here sweetie! Don't be shy." Russell said while Judy pulled a blushing Quinn between the two of them.

"This is our youngest daughter, Quinn! I believe she's your daughter Brittany's co captain in the Cheerios?" Judy asked. I looked at Quinn. She looks really pretty in that yellow dress. She's smiling shyly. Aww… how cute. She's not looking at me though. Shit!

"Yes. I believe so." Sandy agreed shaking Quinn's hand

"Oh! So you're the famous Quinn! We've heard so much about you!" Mami hugging a shocked Quinn. Papi has this dreamy look in his eyes while shaking her hand. Jeez! Will they ever stop doing that! I hid my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. Ugh, parents. I shook my head.

"Good things I hope?" Quinn said charmingly. Ahh... That voice... I felt a hand in my lower back and I know it was Britts so I lean on her a little. I need support. I can feel my parents are going to embarrass me in front of their friends.

"Just hold that position Sanny." Brittany whispering in my ear.

"Hold what?" I whispered lifting my head on her shoulder making our face only inches away. I saw her smiling at me, which is creepy by the way; I squint at her and playfully smile.

_What are you trying to do here Britt Britt?  
Just go with it Sanny!  
Fine!_

We're talking through our eyes and then I heard,

"Um, excuse me guys, I'll just go to the lady's room." Quinn said hurriedly went to the bathroom. Oh shit! Could it be! No... I think she's still piss at me. I looked to Brittany. She's grinning and pushing me off the couch. Fine!

"Um, um me too! I think I'll... Yeah, lady's room." I excused myself following Quinn inside the bathroom.

I went inside. I heard someone angrily grunting inside the only cubicle occupied. Must be her so I waited and washed my hands. I hear the toilet flushing. A flustered Quinn came out. She stopped for a while and continues to wash her hands. I stood there just watching her. I don't want to make a wrong move and be slapped again. It fucking hurts you know!

"What do you want?" She growled. Oh! She's talking to me! Yippee! Ehem. I raised my hands as a sign of surrender. She grabs a handful of paper towel to dry her hands, tossed it in the trash bin. She crossed her arms, looking at me straight face with an arch eyebrow. Perfect! Sigh.

"Nothing! I- I just want to say sorry for what, you know, happened at school. I didn't mean it... It's... it's just an accident. And it's totally my fault. It's my fault. I didn't look to where I was going because I was talking to Brittany and I was looking at her over my shoulder and I though I was pushing the door but then you already opened it and went out so I've pushed you instead on your... On your... Yeah... I'm just, I'm so, so, sorry Quinn. Please forgive me? Can you forgive me? Please?" I pleaded looking at my feet, pouting like a child.

I peeked at her through my lashes. She looks, shocked. Both her eyebrows were raised, eyes blinking fast. Fuck! She's not satisfied with my apology. I need to do something! God! I hope nobody sees me right now aside from her.

"Please forgive me? Please? Do you want me to go down on my knees?" _Wanky._ "I'll do it! I'll go down on my knees. I'm gonna suck it up, " again _wanky_ "and set aside my pride and go down on this dirty, disgustingly looking floor. Just, please forgive me?' I went down on my knees with my best puppy dog eyes and pout. God! I'm losing major badass points here. Thank goodness I'm wearing jeans.

"What?! No!" she yelled. Fuck!

"No? Do you, do you want me to kiss your feet? I'll do it!" I motioned going towards her to kiss her feet! Fuck! I'll do anything!

"What?! No, no! I mean get up!" she said while she helps me back on my feet. I readjusted my glasses and looks down on my feet. I hear her huff.

"I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" I softly said pouting

"Arg! Fine!" She said. YUUUZZZ!

"Really?!" I beamed

"Yes." She sighs

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Quinn!" I went to hug her but she stopped me

"Stop. Right. There. Just, um, can you wash your hands? You've touched the floor and its very unhygienic." I nod eagerly and washed my hands. She hand me paper towels to dry my hands. Sweet!

"I'm really sorry Quinn. For the slushies, for being a bitch, for, everything." I told her again

"Yeah, yeah. Just, try not to be a bitch around me, specially to Rachel. She's my best friend you know? Just like you to Brittany. Wait, I want to hear this from you." She said

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you and, Brittany? Like, are you, you know, together or something?" She asked stuttering. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh my God… No! Everybody thinks that we're girlfriends but we're just like that since we're kids. People just loves to gossip about us. So, no. we're just friends. Best friends." I said giggling. I can hear hushed conversations outside

"Oh, ok." Quinn bobs her head.

"Can you be my girl friend?" I blurted. My eyes bugged out as the question leaves out of my mouth. Smooth Lopez. Stupid! Stupid!

"What!?" Quinn yelled

"I-I-I… I mean… girl friends… you know, a girl who is a friend or a female friend. Yeah, that kind of girlfriend or you want-"

"Oh. Oh! Yeah. Yeah, sure. Sure. A girl who is a friend, yeah, I can take that. You're friends with Rachel and Brittany's already my friend so… yeah. Sure." She said blushing.

"Yes! So…" I looked at my feet, making patterns on the floor.

"What?" She asked grinning.

"So, can I hug you now? I washed my hands and you're now my girlfriend; a girl who is a friend, and you already accepted my apology…" I asked hopeful looking at her through my eyelashes. My foot still tracing patterns and my fingers crossed behind me.

She rolled her eyes at me and opened her arms. I eagerly jumped and gave her a "friendly" hug. Ahhh… Finally! I don't know how long we've been there, holding each other, coz I don't really care. Fuck it. I'm holding the most gorgeous girl in the world. But then, the door of the bathroom budge open revealing a sly looking Brittany, her parents, and our parents, snooping on us! Oh. My. God. The fuck?!

"Oh my God! Guys! Do you really have to do that?!" I said irritated still attached to Quinn. What? I like her. She's warm. I buried my head in her shoulder. Hmmm... She smells good.

"Guys, really? Eavesdropping on us? Aw, look what you've done to her. You broke her. Tana's all shy now." Quinn giggled. I playfully slap her arm pouting. Tana? Is that her nickname for me? I like. I smile at the though.

Oh sweet baby Jesus! Is my mom, her mom, Britt's mom, crying? My dad, her dad, Britt's dad tapping each other's back, exchanging hand shakes? Is this a set up?! Fuck! Brittany's taking pictures of us! Shit!

"Hey guys! Stop it will you? This is not an engagement _yet_… um, I mean, Quinn here, accepted my proposal, I mean my apology and that we're now girlfriends, you know, a girl who is a friend. Yeah, like that, so… can we go back to our table and eat our dessert now? Please?" I beg. They laughed at my flushed face and head back to our table. Brittany cheerfully gave me and Quinn a kiss on the cheek and bear hugs. She then placed her arms around our shoulder, dragging us out of the bathroom.

We head back to our table where our parents are eagerly chatting, sipping wine. Jim was there placing our dessert orders. Brittany and I shared our dessert with Quinn. It's three tiramisus after all.

Unfortunately, it's time to say goodbye so we head to the parking lot just in front of the restaurant. Our parents agreed to have a barbeque party next week in our place. Brittany gave us another hug before going after her parents. Quinn approached me, looking at the ground

"So, I'll see you then? Maybe, tomorrow? I promised B that I'd hang out with her. We still haven't decided what to do yet. Do you, you know, what to join us? I'll ask Rachel too. Though she's not available in the morning because of her ballet lessons. So, what do you think?" She said.

"You're rambling." I smirked at her. My confidence creeping back. "But, yeah. I'm in. We could just, hang out to my place while we wait for Rachel to finish or I'll just pick you both and we could go to the mall, watch a movie, or something, just, here," I reached for my phone and searched for her number to call. She reached for her phone confused.

"How did you get my number? No, don't answer that. Brittany." She said shaking her head. I just nod smirking.

"So, I'll just text you then? I know you'll coordinate with B." Quinn smiling. Ah… I like it when she smiles.I can't help but to match it.

"Yeah, so, um, good night, and thank you. For you know, everything" I said blushing. Thank god it's dark here in the parking lot.

"Yeah. Me too. So, goodnight." She said as she hugged me. She kissed my cheek quickly before she runs towards their car and waves at me. I stood there, grinning like an idiot; I awkwardly return a wave looking at their car leave the parking lot. I heard someone cough. I know its Papi. I turned around and saw my parents smirking at me.

They kept teasing me all through out our ride home. I don't care if they tease me. They cannot ruin my night. Quinn forgave me, became my _girl friend_, hugged me, and the best of all, she kissed me! On the cheeks! I will not wash my face tonight. You cannot force me! I'll sleep with her lip gloss on my cheek! My injured cheek!

My phone beeped.

"Night Tana, see you tomorrow.- Q xo"

Ahhhhhh! Oh my God! She texted me! Quinn texted me! I can't help but to jump animatedly on my bed. Oh! I need to reply! Calm down Lopez! Just, text her the same message! Ok, ok. Sent!

"Night Q, see you tomorrow- S xo"

Ahhh! Best. Night. Eva!

Good fucking night, Bitches! *happy dance*


End file.
